Letting go and Moving on
by Kativa-chan
Summary: Sai is head over heals in love with Naruto, and tries his best to become Sasuke's replacement, but becomes much more than that when Naruto fall for him. Everything was going so well until Sasuke returned. Who will Naruto choose? Sai, or Sasuke? Do you ever really forget your first love? SasuNaru SaiNaru Mpreg
1. Naruto

**Warnings**: YAOI! SaiNaru and SasuNaru. MPREG! There may be a death at the end, but I'm unsure. I love angst stories, but I'm a sucker for happy endings.

Summary: It was a sad ending, but at the same time it was beautiful. This is a tale of growing up, letting go, & moving on. They say you never forget your first love. And it's true, but you can move on, as long as there's someone there to help you out. SasuNaru SaiNaru

"_No, you're wrong Sasuke. It was never easy…" Naruto said, and he walked away. He walked away from the forest, walked away from Sasuke, walked away from their battle, walked away from everything._

But most importantly…

He walked out of Sasuke's life for good.

After about 2 and a half years of training with Ero-sennin I finally returned to Konoha. Although training with Ero-sennin really helped me out, it was great to be home! And it was nice to see everyone again, especially Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, and Sakura-chan. Kakashi was still my goofy, always late sensei. Iruka-sensei was still like a father to me, and Sakura? Well, my crush on her eventually evaporated. I realized the only love I ever felt for her was platonic. Before I met her, I never really loved anyone, so I got the type of love mixed up. She was like a sister for me, and nothing more. The one I really loved was Sasuke. But I hadn't seen Sasuke in almost 3 years, so I didn't think he loved me back. No, I knew he didn't love me back. But that was something I'd have to learn to accept, no matter how painful it was. Sasuke had a dream. He wanted to kill Itachi and resurrect his clan. I could help him kill Itachi, but I couldn't help him resurrect his clan. I was male and I couldn't have children. I loved Sasuke so much, but I would never tell him, because it would only make him angry. So, when we rescue him, I'm going to help him fulfill his dreams. No matter how difficult it will be to see him with another, I can't meddle in his affairs.

Sometimes, when you love someone so much, you let them go if they need to be released. Being with Sasuke would only hold him down, and I cared for him too much to do that. I had to let him go. And that would be the hardest thing I would ever do in my entire life.

Sakura-chan reminded me so much of Tsunade-baachan. It was scary, so let me not mention that again. Sadly, I barely had time to catch up and see everyone again. Tsunade-baachan summoned me. Apparently Gaara was captured by Akatsuki, who were trying to extract Shukaku from him. So, she sent a group of us to Sunagakure in order to save him. The group consisted of me, Sakura-chan, and Kakashi-sensei. Later on, Lee, Neji, Gai, and TenTen joined us. Akatsuki had successfully extracted Shukaku, and because of that, Gaara had died. But, Chiyo, an old hag from Suna gave up her life for him, and he was brought back. Kakashi-sensei was injured pretty badly. He over-used the mangekyou sharingan. He wasn't going on and missions for a while.

Back in Konoha now, I wanted to talk to Tsunade-baachan about Sasuke. I wanted to go on another rescue mission for him. I missed him so much, and I didn't want to waste anymore time in letting Orochimaru take his body. But, in order to find Sasuke, we'd have to have a team. And we'd use team seven, but we were missing two people. We needed a jounin to replace Kakashi, and another person to temporarily replace Sasuke. I went running frantically around the village, searching for someone.

And that's when I saw Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Chouji, and Ino. Ino grew her hair out, Shino was still a freaky bug man, Kiba still had Akamaru, who was now big enough to ride on, Chouji was still fat, and Hinata was still strange.

And it was also where I first met him.

Sai.

I was talking with Chouji and Shikamaru, and we suddenly got attacked by some weird thing…It was an ink-like creature. Chouji counterattacked, and the thing turned into ink in his hands. He pointed over to a guy who was sitting up on a roof casually, with his hand over his mouth. He had a Konoha forehead protector on, so he was obviously a Konoha ninja. He had black choppy hair and matching eyes. Shikamaru mentioned something about capturing him, and he told me to attack him. The weird guy stood up, revealing that he wore a weird belly shirt sweater with a sleeve cut off. He also wore fingerless gloves.

When he saw that I was ready to attack, he grabbed a paintbrush, and created some more ink creatures. His eyes met mine, and I froze. I have no clue what it was though. It was strange. I must have been out of it for quite a while, because Shikamaru destroyed the ink-creatures.

"Who are you?" I yelled out. I had to know who this guy was!

And that's when the weird guy finally spoke to me. And I'll never forget what his first words were.

"You're fairly weak," He smiled, which I would learn soon enough that he wasn't too good at,

"So what do you have in between your legs? Do you even have a penis?" He asked me. Was he questioning my gender! How dare he! I'm a guy damn it! It's not hard to tell!

I was shocked at what he said to me. What normal person asked this? Well, then again, I guess this guy wasn't normal.

"I said, who are you?" I tried again, but he just kept on smiling.

"We'll meet again soon Naruto-kun." He said, winking and without being able to respond, he disappeared.

I was so mad at that guy! He humiliated me in front of Chouji and Shikamaru, not like they really cared though. Since Shikamaru and Chouji both had things to do, I had to give up the hunt for my new teammate for now. So instead, I decided to go visit Tsunade. And I was shocked to see that guy there!

Apparently, he was Sasuke's replacement, and some guy named Yamato was Kakashi-sensei's replacement.

"You know this guy Naruto?" Sakura asked when I kept glaring at Sai and pointing at him.

"Sorry about before Naruto-kun. I wanted to see how much I'd have to protect a dickless wonder." He said.

"EH! Take that back!" I yelled and was ready to jump him, but Sakura-chan held me back.

"Naruto! Calm down! He is our new teammate you know!" Sakura responded.

"Hmm, I like people like you, friendly crones." The Sasuke-wannabe said, this time, it was directed to Sakura-chan. She let go of my and was ready to attack him, but this time, I held her back.

"YOU WHAT?" She yelled out.

"Remember what you just said to Naruto? Calm down Sakura!" Yamato-taichou said.

Yamato-taichou explained the mission to us, and made us introduce ourselves. Turns out the bastards name was Sai. Yamato-taichou told us that we would be meeting back in one hour. We had to gather our things and weapons before leaving. I was a little happy, because this gave me a chance to talk to Sakura. I hadn't had a chance to do it much earlier.

"Damn it! I hate that guy! Why does he have to replace Sasuke? 3 people are enough…" I told Sakura.

"He is a bit vulgar, but isn't it a bit weird? He's a lot like Sasuke. Well, looks I mean. His hair and eyes are black, and he looks the same almost, even his voice is similar!" Sakura told me, and I got a bit defensive.

"No way! Sasuke's way cooler then that guy!" I said, and I think Sakura was a little shocked, because she starred at me for a moment before responding.

"Yes, I guess Sasuke is somewhat cooler."

"SOMEWHAT?" I yelled out. "No Sakura-chan, Sasuke is way cooler then Sai!"

I didn't like traveling with this Sai person at all. He had no emotions, and didn't even know the meaning of friendship. He kept talking down about Sasuke, and it pissed me off! Everything he said pissed me off! He didn't even know Sasuke personally. All he knew was about what he heard. And hearing things is nothing like knowing the actually truth.

I wanted to hit this guy so badly, and I tried a few times, but Sakura always stopped me, and she was the one who wound up hitting him. Pft, go figure.

Yamato-taichou was pretty weird too. Ok, no, weird isn't the word, he was scary. He made freaky faces when he saw that Sai and I didn't get along.

We stopped at an Onsen for a little while. Yamato-taichou treated it to us. I remember at one point Yamato-taichou had scared me, and I stood up, causing Sai to look in between my legs.

"Well, well! So you really do have one!" He said, and I blushed angrily, jumping back into the water.

Afterward Yamato-taichou built a house out of a jutsu, very impressive actually. And we stayed there for the night. Apparently someone who was with Orochimaru was some sort of spy for Akatsuki. So Yamato-taichou was going to pretend to be Sasori, and find out some information.

The next day, we trained for a little while, and this time, Sai really got on my nerves. He didn't know what a friend is, it seemed. And he asked me why I still cared for Sasuke, even after Sasuke tried to kill me. I told him it was because Sasuke was my best friend. I didn't add in the fact that I loved him more then anything, because Sai would be a bastard about it, and at this point, I couldn't stand it anymore.

I told him I'd do anything to get Sasuke back. Even if it meant that I had to work with him. As long as I'd get Sasuke back, it was worth it.

We made it to the bridge the next day, and Yamato-taichou used a henge to look like Sasori. It wasn't long before the guy who was working with Orochimaru came by. He pulled the cloak away from his face, and to our shock, it was Kabuto!

They began talking for a while. Kabuto mentioned that Orochimaru would kill him if he found out he was there, and after a few moments, when it seemed Yamato-taichou was going to attack, Orochimaru appeared.

I knew we'd have to eventually jump into action, because Orochimaru was smart, and he'd figure out that 'Sasori' was actually Yamato-taichou.

Suddenly, Kabuto jumped to Yamato-taichou and destroyed the cloak he was wearing. Snakes engulfed Yamato-taichou, but I was relieved to find out that he used a jutsu, and it wasn't really him at the moment.

I couldn't hear what they were saying, but Yamato-taichou snapped his fingers, and the three of us jumped out of our hiding spot.

"Ah, Naruto-kun! I'll be the one who tells you who has become stronger. You, or Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru said.

I clenched my fists at this. I could feel Kyuubi's chakra taking over my body.

"Give Sasuke back!" I yelled out and Kabuto smirked.

"Listen to me Naruto-kun, because I will only say this once. Sasuke-kun came to us on his own free will. You have to come to terms with that." Kabuto said. Sakura got mad at this, and yelled out to him.

"Kukuku, if you'd like to know Naruto-kun, why not try to force this out of me?" Orochimaru smirked, and I charged. The Kyuubi's chakra was slowly taking over, and I was getting more powerful.

I couldn't think straight anymore. I was pissed at the fact that Orochimaru seemed to claim Sasuke as 'His'. At those words, I lost control, and I didn't even think anymore. I had no clue what was going on.

And then, suddenly, I was laying down. Sakura-chan and Yamato-taichou surrounded me. I had no clue what had happened.

"Captain Yamato…where's Sai?" Sakura asked, and Yamato-taichou looked over to Orochimaru. We followed his gaze to see that Sai was talking with Orochimaru. And after a few moments, the three left together.


	2. Sai

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

This is told from Sai's POV from the beginning to the point where he leaves with Orochimaru.

_

_It was a sad ending but at the same time it was beautiful. This is a tale of growing up, letting go & moving on. They say you never forget your first love. And it's true, but you can move on as long as there's someone there to help you out. SasuNaru SaiNaru_

_

I was assigned to kill the missing-nin known as Uchiha Sasuke. He joined Orochimaru about 3 years ago. I was going to pretend to join Orochimaru in order to kill Sasuke. Danzou-sama gave me the name of 'Sai' and told me to join in the rescue Uchiha Sasuke mission. I was going to be with team Kakashi. But Team Kakashi was broken. The sensei, Hatake Kakashi was in the hospital, and the third member was Uchiha Sasuke himself, the one I'd be replacing. Hatake Kakashi was being replaced by a man named Tenzou, but apparently we are to call him 'Yamato'.

So that left two more teammates I'd have to meet. One was Haruno Sakura. She was a 15 year old Chuunin who was training under the Hokage, Tsunade. From what I heard, there was really nothing special about her. She had no dark past. Her parents weren't ninja's.

The other teammate is Uzumaki Naruto. He left the village to train with Jiraiya shortly after Sasuke left. He was also 15, but he was only a Genin. But I had no doubt in my mind that he was definitely of Chuunin level, if not Jounin. He also had one unique thing about him. He had the power of the Kyuubi within his grasp. The Kyuubi no Kitsune was sealed inside of him.

I wanted to test out Naruto-kuns power. I wanted to see how strong he was. Danzou-sama would certainly like to use Naruto if he was strong enough. And it wouldn't be hard to coax Naruto to join us. At least, I don't think it will be.

I sat casually on a rooftop when I heard a voice. I looked down to see a teenager with spiky blonde hair, and sky-blue eyes, the most beautiful I have ever seen. He was a loudmouth too. Yes, that was definitely Naruto. He was with two others, but the others didn't really matter to me at all. It was Naruto I wanted to see right now.

Well, it was now or never.

"Choju giga no jutsu! (1)" I yelled out, and my ink beasts attacked the three of them. They were all surprised, which I assumed would happen. Naruto's eyes met mine and he tensed up. I was actually shocked at this, but I jumped into action and jumped towards him.

"Who are you!" Naruto yelled out angrily. There was no doubt in my mind that he was angry that I attacked him and his friends.

"You're fairly weak," I said, noticing the scowl upon his face.

"So what do you have in between your legs? Do you even have a penis?" I asked him. I knew it would get him ticked off.

"I said, who are you!" He tried again, but I just kept on smiling that fake smile I was taught to use.

"We'll meet again soon Naruto-kun." I said. I knew he wanted to say more, but I disappeared before he could respond. I was on my way to meet with Tsunade. And there, I would be formally introduced to Naruto. I'm sure he'll be shocked to find out that I'll be the one replacing his precious Sasuke-kun.

Moments after I entered Tsunade's office, Naruto-kun and Sakura walked in. As I assumed, Naruto was shocked.

"You know this guy Naruto?" Sakura asked when she caught Naruto glaring at me. Hmm, he certainly is an interesting guy.

"Sorry about before Naruto-kun. I wanted to see how much I'd have to protect a dickless wonder." I told him. Might as well apologize, they were my temporary teammates, and I should be on their good side.

"EH! Take that back!" Naruto yelled, ready to jump me. But Sakura held him back and yelled at him. What a feisty girl.

"Naruto! Calm down! He is our new teammate you know!" Sakura responded.

"Hmm, I like people like you, friendly crones." I told her. She'd be easy to get along with.

"YOU WHAT?" She yelled out.

"Remember what you just said to Naruto? Calm down Sakura!" Yamato-taichou said.

Yamato explained the mission to us, and made us introduce ourselves. I introduced myself as Sai. Just Sai. No last name, just like Danzou-sama told me to. Naruto and Sakura introduced themselves; although, I already knew who they were, so it didn't really matter. Yamato told us to gather our stuff and meet back in an hour.

_

I went to my house and grabbed my stuff, as well as my sketch book I always took, and of course the book I was going to give my brother had he not died. I was interrupted however, by sempai. He gave me an envelope of some sort that I would have to give to Orochimaru in order to get on his good side.

Naruto-kun was an interesting person. He was nothing like I thought he'd be. He did talk about Sasuke a lot though, making me believe they had a fling or something. Makes me laugh. Sasuke must have been the seme because Naruto has no penis.

We stopped at an Onsen for a little while. Yamato treated it to us. He's the weird one around here. He made Naruto-kun mad at one point and he stood up, giving me a good look at his crotch. Hmm, so he does have one. Not bad looking, either. I still say he'd be the uke in a relationship, or at least to me he would. And maybe this 'Sasuke' too.

"Well, well! So you really do have one!" I said, causing him to blush in humiliation and jump back into the water.

After our dip in the onsen Yamato built a house out of a jutsu, apparently, he can use wood. That's where we stayed for the night. He said it was camping. Yeah, camping, some ninja he is.

Apparently someone who was with Orochimaru was some sort of spy for Akatsuki. So Yamato was going to pretend to be Sasori, and find out some information. But he had no clue what Sasori looked like, or what he even sounded like. So he had to ask Sakura, since Sakura was the only living person who knew what Sasori looked like.

The next day, we trained for a little while. I was training with Naruto-kun, and I kept asking him why he cared for Sasuke so much. Sasuke was a traitor, yet Naruto-kun still defended him. I couldn't understand why. It was difficult. Was that love? Did Naruto-kun love Sasuke? I don't know what feelings are. Well, I do, but all I know is what I read from books. He told me he'd do anything to get Sasuke back. Even if it meant that he had to work with me.

_

We made it to the bridge the next day, and Yamato used a henge to look like Sasori. It wasn't long before the guy who was working with Orochimaru came by. He pulled the cloak away from his face, and both Sakura and Naruto-kun gasped, and whispered 'Kabuto'.

They began talking for a while. Kabuto mentioned that Orochimaru would kill him if he found out he was there, and after a few moments, when it seemed Yamato was going to finally going to attack, Orochimaru appeared. He looked just how Danzou-sama described him. I could tell just by looking at him that he was strong.

Kabuto jumped to Yamato and destroyed the cloak he was wearing. Snakes engulfed Yamato, but I was relieved to find out that he used a jutsu, and it wasn't really him at the moment. I knew that, but I don't think Naruto-kun did.

I couldn't hear what they were saying, but Yamato-taichou snapped his fingers, and the three of us jumped out of our hiding spot.

"Ah, Naruto-kun! I'll be the one who tells you who has become stronger. You, or Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru said. Naruto got very angry at this, and I could see the Kyuubi's chakra had already begun to take over his body. I wonder how much of Kyuubi's power he learned to use.

"Give Sasuke back!" He yelled out and Kabuto smirked.

"Listen to me Naruto-kun, because I will only say this once. Sasuke-kun came to us on his own free will. You have to come to terms with that." Kabuto said. Sakura got mad at this, and yelled out to him.

"Kukuku, if you'd like to know Naruto-kun, why not try to force this out of me?" Orochimaru smirked, and Naruto charged towards him. The Kyuubi's chakra was slowly taking over, and he was beginning to lose control.

They fought for quite some time. I knew I couldn't approach him myself, because he could kill me quickly and easily.

The bridge they were fighting on broke in half, and the unconscious Sakura fell in between. Yamato yelled at me to save her, but I ignored him

"Ninpou chouju giga!" I yelled out, and jumped onto the ink bird that appeared, flying over to Orochimaru. I watched them for some time until Naruto was thrown back to Sakura and Yamato. Now, I could go talk to Orochimaru.

"Sumi bunshin no jutsu!" I say quickly, and send my ink clone to talk with Orochimaru.

"I have something to tell you. I am a messenger of Danzou-sama, I am not an enemy." Orochimaru must have gotten mad at the way my clone was talking to him, because he thrust a knife, causing the ink to explode and fall to the ground, it was then that I came out of the ground and greeted him myself.

"When talking to your superiors, show your true face." Orochimaru told me. He knew about my clone from the beginning, just as I had expected.

"What you say to me. About Danzou, how can I really trust a brat like you?" Orochimaru asked, and I slowly, as not to threaten him, reached into my backpack for the envelope I had gotten earlier from sempai. Kabuto jumped me and the envelope flew over to where Orochimaru was standing.

"Orochimaru-sama, can we really trust him?" Kabuto asked, holding a kunai to my neck.

"Please open the envelope; it's to you from Danzou-sama." I told Orochimaru, who picked it up and looked at the contents. He raised an eyebrow and told Kabuto to release me.

"He's coming with us."

_

(1) Choju giga no jutsu – This is the jutsu Sai uses to create the ink-like creatures.

The first 6 chapters are actually going to be Naruto's POV, Sai's POV, and Sasuke's POV up until where they meet again. Next will be Sasuke's POV, and some shonen ai.


	3. Sasuke

**Sasuke's POV**

Almost three years since I've been in that place. Konoha, the place I once called my home. Hn, that stopped being my home the moment I left it. It's amazing how Sakura tried to stop me. She always claimed to love me, but she never really knew me. She didn't know of the pain I went through. She didn't know how much it hurt to lose one's parents. She never realized that it still hurt inside. She didn't realize that I was slowly dying. The only one who really ever truly realized was Naruto.

Naruto.

Scardy cat.

Dobe.

Usuratonkachi.

I haven't seen that moron in 3 years. I hated leaving him like that, lying there, left for dead in the cold rain. But that was all I could do. I had to do it. I had to try and break off my bonds with him.

But I couldn't do it. For some reason I couldn't break anything off with him. I didn't know why. It should have been so easy to let him go, but for some reason, it wasn't. And I just couldn't let go of anything I had with him.

So I found myself stalking him, and watching him as he trained with that stupid Jiraiya. I watched him grow stronger. And I heard him talk about me constantly, as if he was in love with me.

And one night, I found out the truth.

Jiraiya had gone into a village to 'gain inspiration' for his next book, whatever the hell that means, and he left Naruto alone at the campsite they had made.

Naruto was still asleep when Jiraiya left, so I went near him to watch as he slept. I stayed far enough away so he wouldn't see me if he woke up.

And that's when I heard him.

"Sa…Sasuke…" He muttered in his sleep, whimpering. Was he having some sort of wet dream about me?

"Sasuke, don't leave. Please don't leave." Naruto mumbled, turning over so he was facing me. I was shocked to see that he was crying. Well, at least I think he was crying. He was still sleeping, but there were tears coming out of his closed eyes.

"Sasuke. I love you. I love you!" He yelled out in his sleep, by this time, his pillow was wet with his tears. He suddenly jolted awake and I hide behind a tree, still watching him.

"Sasuke." He whispered to himself.

"Why did you leave me Sasuke? I really do…love you." He said out loud and my eyes widened. He loved me? At this point, he pulled his knee's up to his chest and hugged them, rocking back and forth slightly.

I scowled at this. It was disgusting. We were 'best friends' and he loved me? Not only that, we were both males.

I stopped watching him for a little while, and found myself falling into depression. It was strange. After about three months, I went back to watching him again.

But I realized something. It wasn't disgusting at all, because I loved him too. I loved him so much. He was the only person I cared about. And I had realized that after I left Konoha, I had no body. There were so many girls that liked me. But liked me for what? My looks? My grades? It certainly couldn't have been my personality, because I never talked to anyone. I was so anti-social.

Naruto, more then anyone else, knew me for who I was. He knew all the pain I went through.

Sometimes I believed that he knew more about myself then I did.

When I left Konoha the only thing I left behind was Naruto. I didn't care about anything I owned. I didn't care about my house, the money. I didn't care about my sensei's or the rookie nine. I didn't care about any of the Chuunin's or Jounin's, ANBU or Tsunade. I didn't care about Sakura.

I only cared about leaving Naruto behind.

I had considered picking him up and taking him with me. But Orochimaru can't be trusted. That man would use Naruto for one of his sick experiments. And I wouldn't let that happen. I wouldn't let Naruto die.

More then anything, I had to get away from here. I didn't have the power to kill Itachi, and either did Orochimaru. While, these past few years haven't been completely successful, they were definitely worth it. I have learned plenty of jutsu's.

I had a plan to get back to Konoha without being sentenced to death for becoming a missing-nin. And it was flawless. It was just going to take a little longer.

Orochimaru was going to take my body in 6 months. And, right before he does, I'll flee.

There was nothing that could go wrong! Nothing at all! My plan was flawless, and everyone would believe me. Being with Orochimaru had so many advantages, because I learned to manipulate people, so that was what I was going to do. Manipulate Konoha with my lies.

And Naruto would be happy to see that I was back.

I would have Naruto, and nothing would go wrong.

Nothing at all. 


	4. Shock

I was shocked to find out that Sai had left with Orochimaru! He put down Sasuke because he said he was a traitor, and now he left. That guy is such a hypocrite! He pisses me off so much! Babbling on about stupid things. I can't wait to find him…so I can tell him exactly how I feel! So I can set him straight!

Luckily Yamato-taichou sent his clone after everyone, and it wasn't long before we encountered something shocked.

Sai was hanging from a tree, dead. But none of us really believed it. And we were proven correctly when we found out it was only a corpse used to look like Sai's body.

Sakura-chan was hurt at this point. I didn't know how or why she was hurt. I didn't remember anything.

"Naruto, come here." Yamato-taichou said as he pulled me away from the injured Sakura-chan.

"Naruto, you were the one who hurt Sakura." Was the first thing Yamato-taichou said to me. And I was shocked. How did I hurt her? I couldn't even remember fighting!

"Naruto, if you want to save Sasuke, you must do it with your own strength, not the Kyuubi's." He told me as he walked back to Sakura-chan, who was currently holding some sort of picture book.

"Eh! What's this Sakura-chan?" I asked he as I sat down next to her.

"This is Sai's, he must have dropped it. Look, it's so weird." Sakura-chan said as she flipped through the pages. On each page, there was Sai fighting some sort of creature, or a man. It was weird, because on the next page, whatever weapon the enemy had on the previous page, Sai had it on the next one. The pictures kept going until It reached the middle, where Sai had no face and he was holding out hand.

It didn't take us long to find the lair that Kabuto, Orochimaru, and Sasuke were currently staying.

My heart was beating so fast. It was almost too good to be true; I was actually going to see Sasuke again! I don't know what I'm going to say to him, I don't even think I'll be able to say anything. I'm going to be too nervous. I dreamt of him a lot when I was training with ero-sennin.

"Hold on, swallow these." Yamato-taichou said, handing Sakura-chan and I two very small pills.

"They're tracking devices, I slipped one in Sai's meal at the Onsen, which is the reason we stayed there. I thought from the beginning that he couldn't be trusted." Sakura and I took the pills and swallowed them. So Yamato-taichou was suspicious of Sai from the beginning? I really wish he would have told us.

"Naruto, you go first, than Sakura, and than I'll go." Yamato-taichou said as we entered the cave. It was fairly small, and if we wanted to get into the actual place where Sasuke was.

"All you need to do is apply a bit of pressure, like this." He said as he thrust a log into a crack, causing a large hole to form. There were so many rooms in this place, making it almost impossible to find Sai. But luckily, the tracking device led us to the correct room. It was locked, but Yamato-taichou made a key and opened the door.

"Ahh, that was easier than I though. Now tell me Sai, what exactly are you up to?" Yamato-taichou asked. Sai, being the bastard he was, just smiled that stupid fake smile he's been using on us all along. I grabbed him by the collar angrily and began to yell at him, I swear I would have taken it further, if it wasn't for Sakura stopping me. I let him go and our faces were so close, and he was smiling again. My breath was caught in my throat for a minute. He really did look a lot like Sasuke, and having his face so close to mine was…

"The moment you all found out the truth I failed the mission. There's no point in hiding it anymore."

"What does Danzou want? Does he want to crush Konoha?" Yamato-taichou asked.

"Yes, that's his plan." Sai said.

"Is there anymore?" Yamato-taichou asked.

I hadn't really listened to the complete explanation of what Sai was saying. All I know, is that he was acting as some sort of spy for this Danzou person, but since we found out, it was all ruined. We had to take him back to Konoha, and I couldn't wait to see the fate that awaited him. And apparently, he had no name, Sai was just a name used for the mission. He wasn't even really a person, he said. But I don't really understand that? Why would he carry that book around if he wasn't a person?

We heard something rattling at the door, as if someone was trying to get in, and we left, making our way outside, we tied Sai up.

"Now, we're leaving you here tied up here, and we're going to go retrieve Sasuke once and for all!"

"No, it would be in your best interest to abort that plan. Sasuke follows Orochimaru around everywhere. If you chase him, you're going to be ripped apart. He didn't mention anything about you. It's as if he doesn't even care. All he cares about is revenge."

"I don't care." I said, curling my fist. Of course I cared. It hurt a lot to hear that he didn't care about me, but I had to stay strong, this isn't about me, it's about Sasuke.

"We shared an important bond. Sasuke is my best friend, and no matter what happens, I will get him back! Orochimaru can rip me to shreds for all I care! I will get him back!" I said. It was true; I would do anything to get Sasuke back! I'd do anything to make him happy again!

Before we could do anything, Kabuto appeared out of nowhere, freeing Sai from the ropes. It wasn't really that much of a big deal, the three of us could take the two of them on.

"People change Naruto, Sasuke-kun isn't the same person he used to be."

But, shocking to us, Sai suddenly stood behind Kabuto, with a kunai to his neck.

"People change? Well, I can too then." Sai said as he tied Kabuto up. I couldn't believe it! A moment ago, he was our enemy, and now, he was helping us!

"You do know, that there are many rooms in that place? Sasuke should have finished his training by now and be in his room. But within the other rooms are venomous snakes, as well as Orochimaru's quarters, so I suggest you be careful." And with that we made our way inside.

Yamato-taichou had us split up, I was with Sai, and he left with Sakura-chan. I felt a bit awkward walking with Sai through all of these rooms. We walked in silence the whole time, quickly checking through the rooms, looking for Sasuke. We reached the final room on one side and I collapsed to the floor. I hadn't fully recovered from the fight before. I was kind of surprised when Sai ran up to me, and helped me sit up. He really isn't that bad of a guy after all.

He told me that I reminded him of his brother, and he also finally remembered what he was going to draw, in that moment, he smiled. I mean he really smiled! But everything was when Orochimaru showed up.

I told Sai to leave and find Sasuke, while I dealt with Orochimaru, but Orochimaru didn't fight me, and he left as quickly as he came. Sakura-chan and Yamato-taichou also showed up. We had to find Sai before Orochimaru did! Because Orochimaru knew of Sai's plan, and if he found him first, he was going to kill him!

"Wait, look! What is this?" Sakura-chan asked, holding onto some sort of book tightly.

"It's a bingo book. A list of missing-nins that are a danger to Konoha." Yamato-taichou said, turning the pages. He stopped however, when we saw a picture of Sasuke. And everything came together! Sai was hired to kill Sasuke!

"We have to find him! There can't be anymore waiting! Let's go!" I said, dashing towards where Sakura was, and I was shocked to see who exactly it was she was looking up at.

"Sasuke." I said to myself, but when Yamato-taichou and Sai came near my side, I realized I had said it out loud, rather than to myself.

"So, even you're here, huh Naruto? Is Kakashi here too?" Sasuke asked. I couldn't believe it was really him. I could feel something in my chest tighten as he said my name, as he spoke to me. He looked so much older then I remembered. And his outfit had completely changed, exposing part of his muscled chest. I couldn't help but stare.

Yamato-taichou realized how much I tensed up, because he answered for me. He told Sasuke that he was Kakashi's substitute. Sai raised his sword, as if to attack Sasuke.

"NO SAI!" I yelled out. Was it true? Was Sai really going to kill Sasuke?

"Another stupid guy is in this now. Saying how he wants to protect my bonds with Naruto.

"Yes, I was hired to assassinate Uchiha Sasuke. But Naruto changed me somehow. He's helping me understand my feelings, and what I felt for my brother.

"I don't exactly understand why Naruto-kun and Sakura are after you, but I will help them. And if you cut off your bonds with Naruto-kun, you'll want them back right away." Sai said. I was shaking at this. No, Sasuke wanted to leave me behind, and I was ok with it. I just want to help him fulfill his ambition to kill his brother and revive his clan!

"I know, that's why I broke them off. I also have another bond, one of hatred with my older brother. Bonds disrupt everything." Sasuke said.

"Than why didn't you kill me that time Sasuke!" I yelled at him, holding back the tears that threatened to fall from my eyes.

"It's simple. It's because I didn't cut myself off from you." Sasuke told me. He didn't cut himself off from me? What did that mean?

"At that time, I saved you on a whim," He said, and before any of us could respond, he was on me, hold my shoulder with his hand. I could feel his fingers moving ever so slightly, as if trying to soothe me. No one else noticed though, because the movement was so slow and small.

"Didn't you have a dream of being Hokage? Is it really wise to give up that dream because you're chasing me?" He asked, his breath caressing my ear. No Sasuke. You're so much more important than my dream. As much as I want my dream to come true, I want you back even more then that.

"That's why, this time, at my whim you'll lose your life." He said as he draw his sword. I couldn't do anything to fight back. I was too shocked. Was he actually going to kill me this time?

"A person who doesn't save his own friends can't possibly be Hokage, isn't that right, Sasuke?" I asked.

"Hn." Was all he responded before he was ready to strike. I couldn't do anything against it, so I stayed as still as I could, waiting for the sword to hit me, but it didn't. To my shock, I looked up, and saw Sai. He was holding Sasuke's arm, preventing the taller boy from attacking me, saving me. Sasuke still kept his other arm over my shoulder, and part of me never wanted him to let go. I yearned for his touch, and if this was the only way I'd get it, than so be it.

Knowing I did have to get away, I flipped and jumped out of his hold, and at this time Yamato-taichou attacked with one of his weird wood jutsu's.

My heart is going to break by the time I finish this. Seriously. It's so damn sad! But it's sweet at the same time. Before he could hit Sasuke however, Sasuke let out a current of chidori, something he must have learned from training with Orochimaru. Because I was still in the air, I got hit hard, and fell to the ground.

From where I was lying, I could see Sakura-chan begin to attack, but Yamato-taichou intervened, but Sasuke was able to strike him easily, causing blood to flow out of the mans shoulder. He would have gone further, but he realized I was beginning to transform.

**Now's your chance Naruto. Show them what your power can do.**

I was now inside, by the Kyuubi, who was coaxing me, telling me to let it out. But this time, I wasn't going to. I was going to save Sasuke by myself.

**What's wrong? Why are you hesitating? You need my power right? So…who do you want to kill?**

Kyuubi was past it's cage now, it's head coming right up in front of me.

"Don't come out anymore!"

**What are you afraid of?**

"Shut up! I don't need your power anymore!"

**You were the one begging me to help you. You should have learned by now that you can't do anything on your own. Why don't you remove the seal completely, and I'll show you what I'm capable of.**

"Get lost!" I said, placing my hand near it's nose, and I was shocked when Sasuke was suddenly standing near me, his hand on Kyuubi's nose as well.

**Who are you? Oh, and Uchiha, I see it now.**

"How…how'd you get in here!" I asked Sasuke, shocked. He knew now! He knew about the Kyuubi. There was no hope in getting him to even want to be my friend. He was going to hate me now…

"I can see I now. Your hidden strength. Who knew you had this thing inside of you."

"You're the nine-tailed fox?" Sasuke asked Kyuubi.

"Such power, much like the former Uchiha Madara." Kyuubi said, and in an instant, Sasuke dispelled him. I was amazed. How could he do it that easily?

"I'll tell you one thing, do not kill Naruto. You…will…re…gret….it."

And in the blink of an eye, we were back with everyone else. I was coughing, and Sasuke was again holding his sword against Yamato-taichou, but he was paying attention to me. But, because of this, Yamato-taichou was able to get a hit in on Sasuke. But Sasuke escaped him and jumped meters away before he could get another hit in.

"Sasuke! Don't you understand? Orochimaru will take your body!" I told him. He had to know the truth!

"If it happened, so it happened." He told me. No…He doesn't care! It can't be! He has to care!

"Naruto, all I've ever known since I was a kid is revenge. As long as I can get revenge, it doesn't matter what happens to me in this world. I can't beat Itachi, and neither can Orochimaru. So, if giving my body to him means I can get my revenge, than so be it." He told me. I fell to the floor again, unable to believe it. He doesn't care? He doesn't care about anything at all! What's the point now? He's to far into the darkness to be saved.

NO! No one's ever to far into the darkness. I'll save you Sasuke!

"That's enough with the talking. Sakura, Naruto, I'm sorry, I didn't want to use violence on him, but I have no other choice." Sasuke said as he began to form hand seals, but before he could finish, Orochimaru appeared and grabbed his wrist.

"Don't use that technique." Orochimaru told him, and Sasuke pulled away, angry.

They talked about something for a few moments, before quickly disappearing. And just like that, Sasuke was gone again. I couldn't bring him back. I failed again.

Sasuke, I'm sorry.

But even if I die, I will bring you back to Konoha.

I'll help you fulfill everything you want.

It will hurt, not being with you how I'd like to.

But it's ok, because as long as you're happy, it's ok.

Because I love you so much. 


	5. Tears

**Sasuke POV**

This was perfect. My plan is going perfectly. Nothing will go wrong, I can feel it. Things turned out rather interesting when I actually ran into Naruto, as well as Sakura. He hadn't changed much. He looked a little older, and he added black to his outfit. It's funny, he's still so set on getting me back. But at that moment, I couldn't go back with them, because Orochimaru had appeared, and he wouldn't let me go so easy.

But that's okay, because I will get away from him, and soon. Very soon, because he always becomes ill at a certain part of the year, in five months to be exact, right before he plans to take my body, and while Kabuto takes care of him, I'll leave. I'll go back to Konoha and use the second part of my plan. I'm going to go into Konoha, and go straight to the Hokage tower, to meet Tsunade. She's going to be so shocked to see that I'm back, and that I've come back on my own will. I'll simply tell her that Orochimaru had manipulated me, and, since she's knows the man very well, she'll believe me. And she'll also believe me because spending all this time with Orochimaru had taught me to manipulate people as well.

It's going to be so easy. And after all of that, Naruto will be mine. He'll be so happy to see me, and I know he has feelings for me as well.

I will begin my plans as soon as Orochimaru gets sick. Naruto, be prepared for what I  
>have in store for you.<p>

-

**Normal POV**

"Hello Naruto-kun." Sai greeted as he walked up to his blond-haired, blue-eyed friend. Naruto had currently finished his training with Yamato and Kakashi about five minutes ago, and now, he was sitting alone (and shirtless) in the grass relaxing.

"Hi Sai. What brings you here?" Naruto asked, motioning for his raven-haired friend to take a seat next to him, Sai blinked once before sitting down.

"I need to talk to you about some things. Will you listen?" Sai asked. Naruto smiled gently at the teen. Sai had improved on the way he acted and talked to people.

"Uh, sure, of course! What's up?" Naruto asked, figuring it to be something common.

"Why don't you go home and shower first? We can talk over dinner. I'll pay for it," He said, but decided to continue when he saw Naruto smiled.

"-as long as it's not ramen." He added.

"Ahhh, fine! Meet me at my apartment in twenty minutes." Naruto whined slightly. He wanted ramen! But he felt that Sai had something important to talk about, so he'd go wherever the teen wanted to go.

-

Naruto walked out of the shower fully dressed in orange sweat pants and a white shirt. He had a towel in his hands and he was currently drying his hair with it. He walked into the living room and gasped in shock when he was Sai sitting on his couch. He was wearing a pair of black slacks, much like the one's he normally wore, except a bit dressier. He also wore a Chinese style black shirt.

"Sai? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"You said come on twenty minutes. It's been fifteen, would you like me to leave?" Sai asked.

"No, it's fine, I'm just surprised that you're in here."

"How so?" He cocked an eyebrow, and Naruto shrugged, plopping down beside him.

"No one's ever been here that's why." Naruto answered, letting the towel rest on his shoulders.

"Ah, well, you may want to change. The restaurant is a bit fancy."

"Eh? Where you get reservations to?" Naruto asked.

"Kokoro Attakai." Sai responded.

"EH? That place is so expensive! And I've always wanted to go there, but I never had enough money!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I know, that's why I decided to get reservations there. I've talked to a few of your friends, and they said you've always wanted to go there." Sai replied.

"You…asked them in order to make me happy?"

"I suppose. Hurry up and get dressed, our reservations are in fifteen minutes."

-

The pair walked down the street. Naruto felt extremely uncomfortable for a few reasons. One, was because he was wearing clothes he never wore before. He kept his outfit in his closet, just in case he ever needed it. Two, he felt as though this was a date, but Sai hadn't said anything, so he didn't really mention it. But that didn't make it any less awkward.

"Here we are Naruto." Sai said as the pair approached the restaurant. Even from the outside it looked expensive. It had a small red carpet, and gold posts on the side. In the front there was a doorman who's job was to, well, open the door. Speaking of doors, they were tinted so no one from the outside could look in.

"Well? Go on Naruto-kun." Sai said as he gave his friend a gentle shove forward. Naruto got the hint and walked forward into the open door. He gasped in amazement as his eyes glanced around. It was beautiful, and breathtaking.

It was a rather small restaurant, and the lights were dimly lit, in order to give off a romantic setting.

"Name, please sir?" The host asked as he took out a notebook.

"Kikai Sai, and Uzumaki Naruto." Sai said, and Naruto stared at him, confused. He thought Sai didn't have a last name.

"Ah yes, Kikai-san, this way please." The man said as he led Sai and Naruto to a table set for two. He handed them menu's and walked away, saying that a waiter would be with them shortly.

"Feel free to order whatever you'd like, Naruto." Sai said as he pushed his menu to the side, he already knew what he wanted.

"Err, sure." Naruto said as he looked through the menu. There was so much stuff! He had no clue what to order.

"Would you like me to order for you?" Sai asked, noticing Naruto's distress.

"Sure!" Naruto said, closing the menu. Sai waved over a waitress, and quickly told her what they wanted. She smiled at the pair before walking away.

"So, Sai, what did you want to talk to me about?" Naruto asked, looking around, a little shock that the only people he saw were couples.

"A few things actually." Sai began, wanting Naruto's full attention. When he got it, he spoke a little louder this time.

"I've dropped out of Root, and Kikai Sai is now my name, my legal name." Sai said, and Naruto's eyes widened, obviously shocked at the fact that Sai dropped out of Root.

"Hold on, let me finish before you ask anything. I dropped out because there was no purpose for me there, it was like I had no meaning in life. And I must thank you, because you gave my life meaning. You made me realize that there are people worth fighting for, like you Naruto, you're worth fighting for. You've helped me a lot more than you'd ever think in this past month. You've taught me how to smile, laugh, and feel emotions." Sai paused, allowing Naruto to speak up or ask a question, but Naruto was, for the first time in a long time, speechless.

"Naruto, I know you love Sasuke," At this, Naruto tensed up completely.

"And I know it was painful for you to see him completely disregard your feelings. I know you want him to love you, and I know, even if he did, you'd push him away." Naruto's eyes widened at this. How did Sai know all of that?

"Sai, how did you know all that? What...what are you even getting at?" Naruto asked, hoping the raven would give him some answers.

"I can see it in your eyes, and the way you speak. You're determined to get Sasuke back, but you won't tell him you love him, because you fear he won't feel the same, and even if he did, you won't be with him because of his other ambition, am I correct." At this, Naruto simply nod his head, amazed at how easily he could be read. Also amazed at the fact that this was the same boy, that when he first met, told him he had no penis.

"I want to help you…move on, and let go of him. I've read somewhere that you never forget your first love, but you can move on with the help of someone else. Let me be that person Naruto."

"Wh…what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that, I love you." At this Naruto's heart seemed to skip a beat, and he had a hard time breathing. He was, to say the least, shocked.

"You…love me?" Naruto said slowly, trying to grasp the words. No one had ever said those words to him before.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure this is love. I always think about you, dream about you. I desire you in many ways, to touch you, hold you. Whenever you're near me, I feel as though I can't be happier. When I'm not with you, I wish I could be. I'm still not to good with emotions, but I think that's what love is, ne, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto didn't say anything. Everything had gone so fast for him. From what Sai said, it did sound like he was saying the truth, but could he really go on? Could he really let go of Sasuke? And if he did let go, wouldn't it be like he was just using Sai?

"I know this is going fast, and you don't have to answer right away. You don't even have to be with me in that way. I just want to be there for you, to help you move on and let go, even if I'm just a friend. Naruto, I love you, and I'll do anything to help you, anything to heal the wound in your heart."

"Sai…I…"

"Hello!" The waitress greeted, bringing them their food, and unknowingly interrupted the moment.

"Th…thanks." Naruto said.

"Oh! Sweetie, you have tears coming from your eyes, are you okay?" The waitress asked, and Naruto nod his head, quickly wiping away the tears.

"Yes, thanks!" Naruto said as she walked away.

"Did I make you sad? People shed tears when they're hurt or sad don't they? Did I hurt you?"

"No Sai, these are tears of joy."

-


	6. Naruto's Answer

The night had passed almost a little too quickly for Naruto's liking. And now, it was just the two of them, walking towards Naruto's apartment, in the dark, all alone. Sai had made a move to grab the blond's hand, but Naruto didn't get it. Sai would 'accidentally' swipe his hand against Naruto's, who, in turn didn't get the hint.

"Naruto-kun, is something wrong? You're expression makes it seem like you're troubled." Sai said, and Naruto winced slightly. Supposedly, Sai had no emotions, but he was certainly able to pick up on other peoples emotions pretty well. Hmm, maybe books really can help.

"No, I'm fine. Just a little tired for some reason." Naruto responded as the approached his apartment. He hated living in that place, but for now, as a genin, it was all he could afford. However, if he were a jounin, he would move out right away. Most likely into a larger apartment, or at least one that was a little nicer.

"Ah, well, we're here. I'll leave you at your door for now Naruto-kun. Please, think about what I've asked of you. Even if," He paused here, taking a slight breath.

"…even if you don't feel the same, you don't love me I mean, we can still be together. I can help you Naruto-kun." Sai said as he turned around, ready to leave.

"Sai? Wait." Naruto said, and Sai turned around towards the blonde, a little confused when Naruto held out his hand.

"What is it?" Sai asked, looked down at Naruto's outstretched hand. Naruto smiled gently and took Sai's hand within his own, squeezing it very gently. Sai brought Naruto's hand up to his lips and kissed it gently before letting go. Naruto blushed slightly, unsure of what to do.

"Goodnight Sai, thank you, and I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto said as he opened his door, walked inside, and closed it.

* * *

><p>Naruto didn't sleep well that night, something rather unusual for him. He only had trouble sleeping when something important (or bad) was happening, and the thing with Sai was certainly important. He contemplated on many things, wondering what would happen if he did say yes. At first, he felt as though he would be using Sai, but Sai was the one who asked him, so was it really using him?<p>

Naruto did like Sai. He was one of his friends now. But the other boy shocked him a bit with his speech last night. And if they did get together, what would happen? And what would happen if Sasuke did come back?

"No..." Naruto whispered.

"I won't stand between Sasuke and his ambition of reviving his clan." Naruto sighed and sat up. It was early, but there was no way he was going to get anymore sleep. He got off his bed and got dressed quickly. He remembered that today was the day he was going to meet Sakura and the others at Yaniku Q. Kakashi had a mission, so there would be no training with him today.

'Sai will be there too. I wonder how long he's going to give me.' Naruto thought as he picked up his team photo. He looking at it longingly, wishing the days to be like that again.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered, and a tear fell upon the glass onto Sasuke, it rolled off and fell to the floor.

"Why does this hurt so much?" Naruto said as he placed the picture down and brought his hand to his heart. It was beating quickly.

"Ah well, might as well train a little by myself before I meet the others at five." Naruto said to himself as he left his apartment.

* * *

><p>Naruto's eyes widened as four ANBU members surrounded him, keeping him trapped within the small circle they made. He hadn't done anything, so why were they here? The first thought that came to mind was that someone close to him had died.<p>

"What is it?" He asked, panicking.

"Uzumaki Naruto, as per Tsunade-sama, today, you are officially promoted to the rank of Jounin. Please report to Tsunade-sama for further questions." The one with the cat mask said as he handed Naruto a scroll.

"What? HOW?" Naruto yelled out, too shocked to believe what was happening.

"Good day, Uzumaki." And with that, they disappeared, leaving Naruto shocked, sitting down, with the scroll in his hand.

"I'm a jounin now….YATTA!" He yelled out, raising his fist into the air.

* * *

><p>"Hi Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted happily as he took a seat. So far, only three people were there. Him, Lee, and Sakura. Sakura and Lee were sitting together, and Naruto was a little shocked to find out when he got back from training with Ero-sennin that Sakura and Lee had been going out for almost a year.<p>

He had grown used to it though, because they were together a lot. And he came to the conclusion that they had loved one another very much. And Naruto was happy for Sakura. Very happy. And a little envious, because she had gotten over Sasuke and he hadn't. Although, Naruto never told Sakura that he loved Sasuke, because he didn't know how she would react.

"Naruto? Are you okay?" Sakura asked, and Naruto turned to look at her.

"Yeah! Of course. I'm just hungry Sakura-chan, that's all." Naruto responded.

"Okay, well, I have to talk to you sometime before dinner is over, okay?" She said.

"Yeah, sure."

Within ten minutes everyone else had joined them. Everyone, being the rookie 8, Gai's old team, and Sai. Sai greeted Naruto casually and took a seat next to him, almost acting as if nothing had gone on last night. But Naruto knew better, he was just acting 'normal' so as not to confuse anyone. Sai was good at wearing masks.

"Hmm, I'm surprised you're actually eating something else besides ramen, Naruto." Kiba pointed out as the waitress placed down some food. It was almost like an open buffet, except on their own table.

"Yeah, well, I do it from time to time." Naruto responded as he reached forward with his chopsticks. He went to grab some tuna sashimi, but Sai went to grab the same piece, so their chopstick clattered together, and they looked at each other. Sai simply smiled at him, and Naruto pulled his chopsticks away quickly, and averted his eyes from the other boy, blushing.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Sakura asked when she saw her teammate blushing.

"Nothing!" Naruto responded quickly.

"I heard you were promoted to the Jounin rank, Naruto. Congratulations." Neji said, and Naruto was happy that he broke the uncomfortable silence.

"EH! You didn't tell me that Naruto!" Sakura yelled out.

"Err, well, I just found out before I came here, that's why. And thanks Neji." Naruto responded.

"That's good for you Naruto-kun." Sai said as he patted Naruto on the shoulder in a congratulatory manner. Naruto squirmed slightly at the gentle touch, Sai's hand lingering there a little longer then needed. He knew Sai was trying to be persuasive, but Naruto couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable after what had happened last night.

"Naruto, can I speak to you?" Sakura asked.

"Sure!" Naruto responded.

"No, in private." She said as she stood up and excused herself. Naruto didn't say anything, and simply followed her outside onto the balcony, which was empty.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as his friend leaned against the railing.

"Naruto, I…I don't think I ever truly loved Sasuke-kun like I had claimed. I cared for him, but it was only a crush. I eventually came to realize that I would never be with him, and that he wouldn't love me anyway. He only seemed to pay attention to one person. That one person was you. I know you loved, well, still love him Naruto. I could see it in your eyes every time you talk about him, and in the way you talked to him when we saw him. I know you love him. I think he may have loved you a little bit too, but he's too far into the darkness to realize any of it."

"Sakura-chan, what are you trying to say?" Naruto asked, unsure where this conversation was leading.

"I want to get Sasuke-kun back as much as you do, but when we do get him back, nothings going to be the same anymore. It's going to take so much to actually keep him here. He's not even going to want to talk to us. He, let us go Naruto."

At this, Naruto felt like crying. Everything Sakura was saying was in fact, very true. Sasuke had let them both go.

"G…go on." Naruto said.

"Well, you really do need someone to heal you, and help you move on. I know you're in pain Naruto. You're in so much pain. I've let go of Sasuke-kun in that way, now you have to do the same Naruto. Let Sai do that for you. He really does love you. Give him a chance."

"He said something to you, didn't he?" Naruto asked.

"Yes he did. Or rather, I helped him realize the feelings he had for you are love. Now come on, let's go back inside."

* * *

><p>"Sai…" Naruto whispered as he and Sai stood in front of his apartment. He felt stupid that Sai had walked him home two nights in a row, but in the end, he realized he didn't mind it so much.<p>

"What do you say Naruto-kun?" Sai asked again.

"I…" Naruto hesitated. Once he said yes, there was no turning back.

"Yes?" Sai said, taking hold of Naruto's hand, gently rubbing his thumb against it in a soothing manner. They were so close, and Sai was able to feel Naruto's heart beating erratically. He was nervous.

"Okay Sai. I'll go out with you." Naruto said, smiling. The smile held happiness, but at the same time, a little bit of sadness. It looked like he was going to cry.

"It's okay Naruto-kun." Sai said as he pulled the smaller teen into his arms, embracing him tightly. He was a little alarmed when he felt something wet on his neck. Naruto was crying.

"Don't cry Naruto-kun, I'm here for you. I love you, and I'm not going to leave you." He said as he gently pushed Naruto against the closed door and pulled away. Naruto had indeed been crying, and still was. His eyes were red and there were tears streaming down his cheeks.

'This is going to be harder than I thought. He really does love Sasuke a lot.' Sai thought as he leaned forward and kissed away the tears that were making their way down Naruto's cheeks. Naruto tensed up a little bit, and eventually calmed down, his tears stopping.

"Thank you." Naruto said truthfully, hugging his new boyfriend.

'Boyfriend. That has a nice tune to it. And he's warm, and letting me hug him.' Naruto thought as he nuzzled into the other teens chest, smiling when he felt Sai's arms wrap around him. Being in Sai's arms felt so nice. He felt a huge weight lift off of his shoulders.

'Maybe this is so bad after all.'

* * *

><p>Please let me know how you're all liking this!<p> 


	7. Date

AN: Sorry, but I did forget to mention that this had Mpreg in it later on!

* * *

><p>"Naruto-kun, are you free today?" Sai asked, hugging the blond teen from behind. Naruto was sitting at Ichiraku, eating lunch, ramen, of course.<p>

"Yup! I have no missions today." Naruto responded, slurping his ramen.

"Well, would you like to see a movie with me tonight?" Sai asked, kissing Naruto's whiskered cheek.

"Yeah! Sounds like fun, Sai! What time?" Naruto asked.

"I'll pick you up at seven." The raven responded.

Naruto sighed as he shifted in his seat. He and Sai were currently at the movies. The two had been dating for two weeks, but Sai hadn't kissed him or held him aside from the night where Naruto had said yes. It made Naruto feel a little weird. He was worried that he would actually like Sai touching him and kissing him. He wanted to move on, but at the same time, he was scared. He was scared that he'd fall in love with Sai, and completely forget about Sasuke. While he did want to move on, he didn't want to completely forget Sasuke, he still wanted the Uchiha in his life.

As if Sai had read his mind, the raven reached forward and grasped Naruto's hand within his own. Naruto tensed up slightly, and took an intake of breath, but eventually relaxed under the gentle touch. Sai gently caressed the top of Naruto's hand with his thumb.

The movie was, needless to say, a bit boring. It was a romance movie and a very cliché on at that. He wondered why Sai took him to see this movie instead of Saw 5, which was the movie he actually wanted to see. Naruto wasn't the type to watch romance flicks.

Sai looked over at the blond and grasped his chin gently, causing Naruto to pull back slightly in shock.

"May I kiss you?" Sai asked, leaning in closer, until their lips were a mere inch apart. If either of them moved in the slightest, they would be kissing.

'We're going out but we haven't even gone farther than holding hands…this was bound to happen sooner or later.' Naruto thought, looking deep into Sai's coal-colored eyes. They were so dark and deep. There was so much life and passion within them. They were beautiful and Naruto felt himself getting lost in them.

"Yes." He whispered in response, and Sai leaned forward, placing his lips upon Naruto's. Naruto let his eyes shut slowly, surprised at the fact that he didn't mind the kiss. His first and only other kiss had been with Sasuke. But there was nothing in the kiss that he and Sasuke shared, because it was a complete accident. However, right now, Naruto felt like he'd pass out if Sai pulled away.

Sai shifted very slightly and Naruto felt the taller boys tongue slip out and run along his bottom lip. Naruto gasped and pulled away. Sai, who was confused at Naruto, called out to him.

"What's wrong?" He asked, taking Naruto's hand within his own, and rubbed it gently.

"Nothing." Naruto said, lying. Everything was wrong. He wanted Sai to kiss him, wanted Sai to touch him, he wanted Sai to do so much more. But he was terrified. He was scared that he'd fall head over heels for him, and he was terrified that Sai would abandon his just as Sasuke did. Naruto didn't think he'd be able to live through that again.

"That was…nice, but I'm not really into romantic movies, Sai. But thank you, I had fun." Naruto told the other boy honestly.

"Ah, I figured." Sai responded, kicking a rock as he walked, his hands in his pockets.

"Eh? You figured? Than why'd you take me?" Naruto asked.

"To calm you down. You're very tense around me. There's no need to be so frightened, I'm not going to hurt you." Sai said as the couple stopped at the door to Naruto's apartment. It always seemed that their day ended at his apartment door. Sai had never even been inside.

"I'm sorry…It's just…" Naruto began, unsure of what else to say.

"I know, it's fine." Sai responded, waving it off.

"Do you want to come in for a little while?" Naruto asked, unlocking the door. Without waiting for an answer, he held the door open for the raven, and let him walk in. Once the couple were inside, Naruto shut the door, shrouding the apartment in darkness. Naruto walked over to the light switch, but just as he touched the switch, he felt Sai grab his hand and pull it away. Surprised, Naruto looked up at the taller teen. His eyes were slowly adjusting to the dark, so he was able to make out Sai's face.

"Where's your bedroom?" Sai whispered, leaning forward, he kissed Naruto's forehead gently, smiling.

"What? Is that all you wanted from me? Get out." Naruto said flatly. Sai could tell he was angry, though.

"Get out, what ever for, Naruto-kun? What's wrong? What did I do to make you angry with me?" Sai asked, wondering why his boyfriend was suddenly throwing him out.

"Get out! GET OUT!" He yelled, shoving Sai into the closed door.

"Naruto-kun, what-" He began, but stopped when he saw Naruto's tears.

"Why?" Naruto whispered, his arms becoming weak. They were shaking slightly and he loosened his hold on Sai's shirt.

"Why, what?" Sai asked, taking Naruto's hands in his.

"Sasuke…left me, he didn't even care about me at all. And you…You said you loved me, and now I find out that all you want from me is sex? Is that all you've ever wanted? Was everything else just a stupid lie? If you wanted sex from me, maybe you could have just raped me…I think it would have been less painful than another betrayal." Naruto said sadly, he sounded almost broken.

"What are you talking about Naruto-kun?" Sai asked. He had no clue why Naruto had suddenly mentioned sex.

"You asked me where my bedroom is…that means you want to have sex with me." Naruto said sadly, feeling used.

"Naruto-kun, I don't want to have sex with you." Sai said.

"No? Well, I guess I really am a monster than, huh? And who would want to have sex with me?" Naruto asked sadly.

"Naruto-kun, let me rephrase that. Yes, I do want to have sex with you; but not yet. I know you don't want to have sex now. I asked where your room was, because I was hoping you'd let me stay over tonight. I'd like to hold tonight. In the morning, I want your smiling face to be the first thing I see when I wake up." Sai told him.

"I…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to jump to conclusions like that…Yeah, you can stay. My room is right here. This place isn't big at all. All I have is a kitchen, bathroom, and bedroom." Naruto said. He felt extremely guilty now. All Sai was doing was trying to make him feel better, and he yelled at him.

Naruto snuggled into the warm body and smiled. It was the first time he ever woke up in someones arms, and it was the best feeling in the world. Sai was so warm, and he felt so…safe…as if no one would ever be able to hurt him while he was in the ravens arms.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun." Sai greeted, looking down at the younger teen.

"Morning, Sai!" Naruto responded happily as he sat up and stretched, looking down at his boyfriend.

"You know what? I never got to ask you when your birthday is, and I don't even know how old you are. Can you answer that for me?" Naruto asked, leaning against the wall."

"My birthday is January fourth. Right now I'm nineteen." Sai told the younger teen. He reached forward to pull his young boyfriend into his arms, but stopped when he saw Naruto's shocked face.

"You…You're…you're a pedophile!" Naruto yelled out, pointing an accusing finger at the older…man…

"What? What's that?" Sai asked.

"You're four years older than me!"

"So? Does it really matter? I don't care if I'm that much older. Do you?" Sai asked.

"Well, no, but…It's just a little weird." Naruto told him.

"Well, it's almost October, and you'll be sixteen. So it's not even that much of a difference. I love you, that's all that matters." Sai said as he leaned forward and kissed Naruto's forehead. Naruto couldn't help but laugh and mutter the word 'pedophile' under his breath.


	8. Sweet Sixteen

_Naruto had fallen asleep rather quickly, much to Sai's shock. And Naruto was a heavy sleeper. Sai sat up on the bed and leaned against the backboard. Naruto whimpered slightly at the loss of heat, but Sai pulled Naruto's head into his lap, and ran his fingers through his hair gently. It was surprisingly soft, in Sai's opinion. Ninja's usually didn't have time to worry about things like hair and makeup, so it made Sai wonder how Naruto's hair was so soft._

'I don't understand emotions very well, but I suppose this is simply instinct. I know this is love, because from what the books said, and from what Sakura said, this is how love feels. It feels perfect, as if nothing else in the world matters.' Sai thought as he closed his eyes. He lay back down onto the bed and pulled Naruto's into his arms, so the blond was curled up against his chest.

'I could get used to this.' Sai thought before the darkness overwhelmed him and he fell into a dreamless sleep.

Sai coughed.

"Sai, I don't know why you want me to take care of you while you're sick. Sakura-chan is a med-nin, she'd be much better at it." Naruto said as he handed Sai a hot bowl of soup. The raven had gotten sick, and asked Naruto to stay over to take care of him. Naruto stayed all night in his bed with him, to keep him warm.

"Yes, that is true. But do you know why I want you to take care of me, Naruto-kun?" Sai asked.

"No, why?"

"Because I want your face to be the first thing I see when I wake up." Sai said, causing the blond to blush slightly.

Naruto didn't talk for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>"Oi! Pedo-chan?" Naruto called out, causing Sai to shake his head and turn to the younger shinobi.<p>

"Naruto-kun, must I tell you again? Stop calling me that." Naruto laughed at this. He knew Sai wasn't that annoyed by it, and either way, it was fun to bother him like that.

"Let's go get ramen! I'm hungry." Naruto said, holding out his hand. Sai took it right away and let his boyfriend lead him to Ichiraku Ramen. If it was one thing Sai didn't understand about Naruto, it was ramen. He had no clue why the blond liked it so much. Not that Sai hated ramen, oh no. He liked ramen, but he liked it like a normal person liked ramen.

"Ramen again? Why don't we go somewhere else? Somewhere better?" Sai asked.

"Better than ramen? What can be better than that?" Naruto asked, suddenly more hyperactive than usual.

"Hmm, why don't we go get pizza? There's a new place that opened up." Sai said, and Naruto stopped walked. He looked into his boyfriends face as if the raven had just spoken another language.

"Pizza? What is that?" Naruto asked. He hadn't heard of pizza before, and he was sure no one else in Konoha has either.

"It's from Italy. Not many inhabitants in Konoha have tried it before the place opened up. Let's go than, shall we, Naruto-kun?" Sai asked, holding out his hand. Sai did that when he wanted to hold Naruto's hand. It was like a silent question between them. Sai knew Naruto's boundaries, and he knew what to ask for.

Naruto smiled and walked forward, grabbing Sai's hand.

* * *

><p>Sasuke smirked as he walked out of Orochimaru's chambers. He felt like laughing. But it wasn't the childish type of laugh, or the 'wow that was funny!' type of laugh. He felt like laughing one of those evil 'I know something you don't know' types of laughs. It was only a month and a half before Orochimaru was going to take his body, and his plan was working out perfectly. After spending almost three years with the vile snake, Sasuke knew almost all of his weaknesses, and come the time that Orochimaru got sick, Sasuke would flee.<p>

He'd than wait another three months before returning to Konoha and telling Tsunade all of Orochimaru's weaknesses, and on top of that, he'd tell her all about the village.

By now, Sasuke was stronger than his brother was, and the only thing holding him back from killing the elder Uchiha was Sasuke's plan. If he wanted to get Naruto, he'd have to take everything else slow. After he was going to leave Oto, he was going straight to Akatsuki to kill Itachi.

When he would return to Konoha, he knew Tsunade would let him return. Not just because the information he would provide, but also, because in very technical terms, he never really betrayed Konoha. He never once gave Orochimaru any information or secrets about Konoha. All he was really doing was training. Just as Naruto did when he left Jiraiya.

"Hold on a little longer, dobe. I'm coming back for you." Sasuke whispered into the night air.

* * *

><p>Naruto sneezed.<p>

"I hope you're not getting sick, Naruto."

"No. I never get sick. Hmm, maybe someone is talking about me?" Naruto said, causing Neji to laugh slightly. The two were on a mission together. They had been away from Konoha for about a week and wouldn't be returning for a couple more days.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Neji asked, throwing more wood into the fire. The night air was cold, and they were going to sleep soon. They had to make sure they were warm enough.

"Eh? Of course, why do you ask?"

"You seem a bit…lonely. And it only started when we left for this mission. Do I bore you?" Neji asked. Ever since Naruto returned from his two-point-five years of training, they had gotten close. Neji saw Naruto as his best friend now.

"Bore me? Of course not, Neji! You're one of my friends, why would you bore me?" Naruto asked.

"If not that, then I think you miss someone." Neji said.

"Well, I do kind of miss Sasuke, but w-" Naruto began, but Neji shook his head and interrupted him.

"I didn't mean Sasuke. I think you miss Sai. You two spend a lot of time together, and you never seem to get sick of each other. You're very happy when you're with him, I can see it in your eyes, your smile, and the way you look at him."

"Of course I like spending time with him! And I'd never get sick of him, I lo-" Naruto stopped talking before he could finish the sentence, and covered his mouth with his hand. His eyes widened and his heart was beating so fast, it felt as though it was going to jump out of his throat.

"You love him." Neji whispered, almost as if he was finishing the sentence for him.

"I…don't know Neji. Is it love? I do miss him right now…and I love every moment we spend together. Am I really falling in love with him? Is it possible?" Naruto asked. He looked down at his hands to see that they were shaking. Why was he so nervous?

"Yes, he treats you very well, Naruto. I think you are falling in love with him." Neji responded.

* * *

><p>"Welcome back, Naruto-kun." Sai greeted. As soon as he approached his younger boyfriend, he felt a weird aura surrounding him. He could tell just by looking at the blond that something was wrong. Naruto looked…happy. But it was weird.<p>

"Naruto-kun, what's wro-" Sai didn't get to finish his sentence, because Naruto pounced on him. He wrapped his arms around the taller mans waist and nuzzled his neck.

"Sai, I missed you." Naruto said truthfully.

"I," Sai paused. Sure, he missed Naruto too. A lot actually, but he never thought Naruto also missed him.

"…missed you too, Naruto-kun."

Five and a half months since Naruto returned to Konoha. Five months since he and Sai started going out, and exactly fifteen days until Orochimaru was going to take Sasuke's body.

It had been really nice, Naruto learned, going out with Sai. Despite his first impression on the weird raven, Sai was very affectionate. Almost to the point where it frightened Naruto. He loved to hold the blond. And he kissed him tenderly in different places. Naruto loved everything Sai did for him. Naruto also learned that Sai read a lot more now, so he could learn to be a better boyfriend.

They'd gotten pretty far in their relationship. The only thing they didn't do, was sex. And that included oral or hand jobs. They hadn't done that yet either. Although, sometimes they did end their dates both being hard, and Naruto was beginning to suspect that Sai was getting a little bit frustrated. But the raven would never show it, because he loved Naruto too much.

'He love's me…' Naruto thought happily. He felt giddy for some reason, and he was always happy about being around Sai.

'No…I can't be falling in love with him, right? I don't know…I feel something. That talk with Neji…'

"Naruto-kun, happy birthday." Sai said as he approached his younger boyfriend and kissed his cheek. He handed Naruto a gift and sat down on his bed. Naruto smiled and played with the bow.

"Well, why don't you open it up? I worked on it for a while, and I really hope you like it." Sai said.

"Worked on it for a while? Wow! Did you paint me something?" Naruto asked as he tore through the paper, when he reached the inside his eyes widened and he gasped slightly at the gift.

It was a picture that Sai painted. A very good picture. It was a picture of Naruto curled up. He was naked, but nothing showed, because his crouched knees were covering up his private area. The color of his skin, eyes, and hair were colored perfectly. Naruto had angelic wings coming out of his back. They were painted white, the color of purity. The background was beautiful too. It looked like the night sky.

"Sai, this is…amazing…" Naruto said breathlessly. He was shocked. It truly was an amazing painting.

"Yes, you are amazing Naruto. You're my angel. You've saved me from myself." Sai said as he leaned forward to place a kiss on Naruto's lips. He slowly took the painting away from Naruto's hands and placed it on the nightstand.

He pulled away from Naruto's lips, and pressed his lips against the blonds again. He nipped at Naruto's bottom lip playfully, as he had done many times before, before plunging his tongue into the warm cavern. He twirled his tongue around Naruto's, slowly coaxing the blonds tongue into his mouth.

After a few moments, Naruto felt Sai unbuttoning his shirt. Naruto broke the kiss and looked down at Sai's hand, and than up into his eyes. They said nothing to each other, and Sai slowly moved his hand downward, unbuttoning his shirt along the way. Naruto leaned forward, pulling the raven into another kiss as he let Sai pull his shirt off and throw it to the side of the bed. Naruto reached forward and unzipped the jacket(?) that Sai wore. He pushed it off his shoulders slowly and pulled away from the kiss so Sai could take his belly shirt off.

Sai pushed Naruto down onto his pillows and followed after him. He laid on him gently, not putting his complete weight on the smaller teen. Sai traced his fingers around Naruto's chest gently, and latched onto his neck. He showered it with gentle, butterfly-like kisses, leaving wet marks all over the side of Naruto's neck. Naruto moaned, but covered it up immediately, feeling slightly embarrassed. He was panting heavily now, his heart racing as he felt Sai's hand go lower, until it was resting just above his pants. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sai's back, and pulled him closer, trapping his hand in between their bodies.

"Naruto-kun, I'm so sorry." Sai said, realizing what he was doing. He loved Naruto so much, and he wanted to show the blond by making love to him, but he didn't want to do it until Naruto was ready.

"No, I'm sorry…I…you're hard." Naruto said, feeling his partner's bulge poking at him. Sai immediately pulled away and covered himself up with a pillow.

"You're enticing. I can't help get excited by look at you, panting, with kiss marks all over your neck." Sai answered huskily.

"Oh? Heh, of course I am. I can…help you with your problem if you'd like." Naruto said, trying to cover up the blush that had appeared on his cheeks.

"No, don't worry about it." Sai said, smiling. Of course, he wanted Naruto to help him, but he didn't want the little blond to do anything he really didn't want too.

"I want to." Naruto responded, stealing the pillow away. He got off the bed and onto his knees in front of Sai. He pulled down the ravens pants and boxers. He could almost feel himself blush when he took in the sight of Sai's rock hard member.

'No wonder he makes fun of my size! It's because he's…huge…' Naruto thought. In truth, Naruto really wasn't small. He was a normal size, but Sai was…bigger than he would have thought.

'I hope I do this right.' Naruto thought as he leaned forward and licked Sai's cock experimentally, earning a moan from the raven. Naruto smiled as he took the tip into his mouth, sucking greedily. He made a weird face when he tasted the other boy's pre-cum. It tasted weird, but not really bad. Figuring he'd have to get used to it, he took more of the teens cock into his mouth, before he gagged.

"Are you okay?" Sai asked, panting, placing his hands on Naruto's head.

"Ye…yeah, sorry." Naruto said as he leaned forward again. He took half of the ravens member into his mouth, and slowly went lower, gradually, until he was able to deep-throat him. He ran his tongue along the underside of the cock, before swallowing around it, earning another moan from his boyfriend. At this point, Sai had grabbed onto Naruto's hair, gently. He was trying his hardest not to force himself deeper into the blonds mouth, but it was getting harder to do as he felt Naruto gently, very gently, scrape his teeth against his cock.

Naruto gave one more hard suck before Sai exploded into his mouth. Naruto pulled back quickly, cum leaking onto the floor and down his chin. He coughed harshly, not thinking it was going to be that weird.

"Let me pay you back." Sai said after he caught his breath.

"N...no! That's okay!" Naruto said quickly. He didn't really mind giving his boyfriend a blowjob, but he was a little shy about having Sai do the same thing to him, especially because Sai always made fun of his penis.

"Why not?" Sai asked as he pulled his pants up. He wanted Naruto to feel good, very good, and he didn't mind sucking him off.

"Not now, okay Sai?" Naruto stood up and grabbed a tissue to wipe off his chin. He avoided looking into Sai's eyes, feeling slightly embarrassed. Sai stood up and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist from behind. He kissed Naruto's shoulder, and whispered into his ear.

"Get dressed, I'm taking you out to eat tonight."


	9. Worries

"Wow." Naruto gasped. He and Sai were standing in front of a large lake. It was dark out, and the stars could be seen perfectly. On the grass, lay a blanket. There was a basket, which Naruto figured was filled with food. There was also a bottle of wine and two glasses sitting there, shimmering in the moonlight.

"You like it?" Sai asked as he wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist from behind. He moved Naruto's neck slightly, so he could plant gentle kisses across his skin. Naruto closed his eyes and leaned deeper into the embrace. It always felt so right with Sai. Everything the raven did felt so right, and made him so happy.

"Yeah. Thank you." Naruto whispered, barely able to keep himself from moaning. Sai's lips felt amazing on his skin. He could only imagine where else they would feel good elsewhere on his body.

"Come, let us eat now." Sai said as he let the blond go and took his hand. He led him to the blanket and they sat down.

"Wine? How'd you get that? You're only nineteen." Naruto said as he watched Sai pour a bottle of white wine into two glasses. He handed one over to Naruto and smiled.

"Don't worry about it, just enjoy." They clanked glasses and the each took a sip. Naruto cringed at the taste. It was weird, and it was going to take some getting used too. His eyes widened at what he saw in the sky, completely forgetting the taste of the wine.

"OI! Look, a shooting star! Make a wish, Sai!" Naruto said as he watched the star shoot across the sky. He closed his eyes and made a wish.

'It's selfish, I know, but do you know what I wish? If Sasuke comes back…I…I wish Naruto would stay with me.' Sai thought as he closed his eyes. He really did wish that, more than anything else.

"Did you make a wish?" Naruto asked, and Sai nod his head, opening up the basket that was laid before them.

"Yes, now, lets eat."

* * *

><p>"Really, are you serious?" Sakura exclaimed at the news that Tsunade-sama had just told her. It was the most shocking news she had ever heard in her life.<p>

"Yes, it is very true." Tsunade responded.

"Wow, I can't believe it! Naruto is going to be so happy!" Sakura said, realizing a moment later what might happen. She was over Sasuke, but she still cared for him. He was her teammate and friend, but that was all. She had Lee, and Lee made her very happy, she loved him. But Naruto was a different story. She wasn't sure how he'd react to the news. Sai was trying his hardest to help Naruto move on, and Sakura could honestly say it was working. She'd seen the two together, they also went on double dates with her and Lee. They were happy. However, there was a possibility that Sasuke was going to crush that happiness.

Sasuke was very possessive by nature, but Sakura didn't really blame him for that. He lost his entire family in one night, so it was only natural to be possessive of the things he had left, for fear of losing them again. But Sakura was worried that he would take possessiveness with Naruto to the extreme.

* * *

><p>It was a very common action, for Sai to go to Naruto's apartment to wake him up. He loved seeing Naruto in the morning. His hair was messier than usual. Sai loved how Naruto sat up and rubbed his sleepy eyes. He loved how Naruto smiled when he woke up. He loved being the first person Naruto saw in the morning. He loved when Naruto wrapped his arms around him lazily and gave him a good morning kiss.<p>

Ninja's got married at an early age, because they matured a lot faster. If Naruto was an adult, Sai would have asked him to marry him. But Naruto was still a tad bit too young for marriage. Sai wanted to wait, anyway, to see how their relationship worked out. If it did well, he'd ask him.

Sai shivered happily at the thought. Naruto taking his last name would be amazing. And the best thing of all would be waking up to his face every morning. Sai was never the type of person that liked kids, but he knew Naruto loved them. He thought it would be nice to adopt a child, and he was sure Naruto would like that too.

"Naruto-kun," Sai whispered. He leaned into Naruto's ear and took it gently into his mouth, causing the blond to shiver. Naruto stirred awake and smiled up at the raven. He sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes, before throwing himself into Sai's arms. He kissed his lips gently before pulling away.

"Good morning pedo-chan!" Naruto laughed at his own joke. He knew it drove the raven crazy, but it was too much fun to give up.

"How many times did I tell you not to call me that?" Sai asked, rubbing Naruto's back. The blonde was still in his PJ's, since it was still rather early and he had just gotten up.

"It's fun though!" Naruto said as he poked Sai's side slightly, causing Sai to gasp.

"Eh? You're ticklish?" Naruto asked.

"No, you just surprised me." Sai said. Yes, he actually was very ticklish, more so than a normal person. But Sai wasn't the type of person to laugh, and he really didn't want Naruto to randomly start tickling him in the middle of no where, in front of people. Instead of being attacked by Naruto's tickling, he decided to change the subject.

"Naruto-kun, three more days until Orochimaru takes Sasuke's body. Are you…going to do anything about it?" Sai asked slowly. It was a very emotional subject for Naruto, Sai knew that. But he had to bring it up. He knew Naruto still cared for Sasuke. He knew he still loved him, and he knew that Naruto wanted Sasuke back.

What hurt Sai the most, was that he had a painful feeling, that if Sasuke did come back, Naruto would go to him. And the most painful thing of all, was that Sai would let Naruto go to Sasuke.

When he first asked Naruto out, he wanted to help him let go and move on. But above all, he wanted to comfort the teen. He always knew Sasuke was going to come back, so he knew that he would be the one that would have to let Naruto go. And he was okay with that, because he loved Naruto. And he knew that if you really loved someone, you'd want them to be happy. And Sai knew that Naruto would be happier with Sasuke.

"Yeah, Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei and I are going to go tomorrow. I'm nervous Sai. What if the snake bastard takes his body? I don't want to lose him." Naruto said sadly.

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled, bursting into the room. She didn't take any notice of Sai. Instead, she ran up to Naruto and grabbed his hands within her own.

"Eh? Sakura-chan, what are you so excited about?" Naruto asked. Sakura wasn't normally a person to get that excited for no reason.

"It's Sasuke-kun!" She cheered.

"Eh? What about him? Orochimaru isn't supposed to take his body until-"

"He left! He left Naruto! Do you know what that means?" She asked, tears in her eyes.

"He's coming back." Naruto whispered.

* * *

><p>Sasuke smirked as he walked through the outskirts of Kirigakure. He wasn't too sure if the inhabitants of the village would attack him. He wore no forehead protector, so he thought that they may think he was some sort of spy. He was shocked when the guards let him in the village after he explained his story.<p>

Orochimaru was supposed to take his body in three days, but Sasuke left without leaving any trace of where he might go. Orochimaru would never guess that he would go to Kiri, which was why he chose it.

He was only going to stay in Kiri for about a month, before he would finally get his revenge. After staying in Kiri for a month, he'd seek out Itachi. He had enough information to find where the Akatsuki base was. After he killed Itachi, he'd leave and go to the Land of Waves. Because of what he and the rest of his team did years ago for the village, he'd be welcomed back (and protected) with opens arms. It was his next safe Haven, until he returned to Konoha and Naruto. He stay at the Land of The Waves until he was healed and strong enough to go back to Naruto.

He smirked.

Naruto.

He could care less about everything else. He was only one month away from killing Itachi, and he would than have Naruto. Children and the revival of his clan would happen, because he would find a way to do that, eventually. But first, he wanted to kill Itachi and get Naruto back. Than, he'd worry about his clan.

* * *

><p>"Yes! He's coming back. What Tsunade-sama thinks, is he gained enough power from Orochimaru. He was never going to let him take his body. So, he left before Orochimaru can do that. Now, he's going to find Itachi and get his revenge, after that, Tsunade-sama figured he'd rest before returning here." Sakura told him, smiling the whole way through. She caught a quick glance at Sai. His face didn't look any different, but Sakura knew that he was nervous.<p>

"When do you think that'll be?" Naruto asked, anxious to see Sasuke again.

"We're not sure. Umm, aside from that, Naruto, I came here to ask you and Sai something." Sakura said, suddenly wanting to change the subject.

"Oh yeah? What do you want to ask us?" Naruto asked.

"The festival is tonight, and I thought it would be nice to go on a double date. You know, Lee and I, and you and Sai. Sound good?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah! That's great, Sakura-chan. We'll pick you up at Lee's house at six, okay?"

* * *

><p>It was just about six o'clock when Sai and Naruto stood outside Lee's house, dressed in kimono's. Naruto was wearing a pale orange kimono with little foxes scattered over it. Sai was wearing a dark blue kimono with stars on it.<p>

"You look amazing, Naruto-kun." Sai said as he placed a kiss on the blonds forehead.

"So do you!" Naruto responded as Lee opened the door and let them in. Lee was wearing a light green kimono with a weird pattern on it.

"Sakura-san will be down in a moment. Please, sit down." Lee said, offering the couch to the couple as he walked up the stairs to get Sakura.

"Wow! It's so colorful." Naruto said as he looked around the festival. His arm was intertwined with Sai's, while Sakura and Lee were standing beside him, holding hands.

"Look! Let's go into the tunnel of love!" Sakura pointed out. The line wasn't too long.

"Hey! Look! It's Iruka-sensei and Ayame-neechan!" Naruto said as he ran forward, wanting to say hello. But Sai and Sakura grabbed each of his arms, halting him.

"They're on a date, Naruto! Leave them alone. Now come on, let's get on line." Sakura said as she took Lee's hand and led him to the line, with Sai and Naruto following close behind.

"Ehehe, it's kinda nice here, ne, Sai?" Naruto asked as he leaned into the raven, smiling. They were sitting together in a small boat. Naruto was leaning his head on Sai's shoulder while the raven had his arm wrapped around his shoulders, stroking one gently.

The tunnel was very dimly lit, and there were flowers and other romantic-type things scattered around. Naruto didn't know why, but his heart was beating at a fast pace.

"What's wrong?" Sai whispered as he leaned towards Naruto's lips. He could feel the blonds frantic heartbeat.

"No…nothing." Naruto responded as he reached forward to capture Sai's lips. He closed his eyes slowly and let Sai take over. The ride ended almost too soon for their liking. Lee and Sakura were already off the ride, waiting for them when they emerged from the tunnel.

* * *

><p>"Sai, can I talk to you, please?" Sakura asked. Lee and Naruto were in the bathroom. Sakura had been waiting for so long to talk to Sai, and this was the perfect time.<p>

"Sure, what is it?" He asked.

"Well, it's about Naruto. I…I know Sasuke will come back soon." She sighed. She didn't even know where to begin!

"I know Sakura. And it's okay. If Naruto-kun wants to be with him, I'll let him go. I love him so much, and I want him to be happy. I'd never force him to stay with me. That would be selfish, am I correct?" Sai asked. Sakura cursed to herself. This wasn't how she wanted everything to go.

"Yes, but-"

"Oi! Pedo-chan!" Naruto called out and Sai turned to him.

"Don't worry about anything, Sakura. Let us see how it all works out." He said before he walked over to his boyfriend.

"Yes, we really will have to wait and see, won't we?" Sakura said sadly. She wanted Naruto to stay with Sai, but she wasn't so sure that was what would happen when Sasuke returned.

"Sasuke-kun, please. If you love Naruto like I think you do…" Sakura took a deep breath and sighed sadly, worrying about her blond friend's happiness.

"Just leave him alone." She whispered into the night air before turning to find Lee, Sai, and Naruto.

* * *

><p>Poor Naruto. He's going to go through hell and back when Sasuke returns, which should be in about two-three chapters. Are you all excited about Sasuke returning? Hehe. I hope so, because when he comes back, there will be no fluff for a while, well, maybe a little, but it'll mostly be angst.<br>Can anyone guess what Naruto is going to give Sai for his birthday?


	10. Lonely

Sai waved at Naruto who had appeared a few feet away. They were celebrating their six-month anniversary, by going to the restaurant where they had their first date. Naruto loved the idea, and told Sai that he would meet him in front of the restaurant at around eight o'clock. Sai was always the type to be early, so he was waiting about fifteen minutes.

"Hello Naruto-kun, happy anniversary." Sai greeted as he kissed the blonds cheek. He was always very affectionate towards Naruto. He read one time that girls usually loved when their boyfriends held them, touched them, caressed them, and kissed them. Although Naruto was a boy, he was sure that he would love it too. And Sai learned a long time ago that Naruto loved being held, kissed, and treated tenderly. Sai figured it was because he never had love when he was very young.

"Yeah! Happy anniversary to you, too Sai!" Naruto responded happily, as he took Sai's hand and the two walked into Kokoro Attakai together.

* * *

><p>"Naruto," Sai whispered huskily, dropping the 'kun' from his name. The two were currently in Sai's living room, making out, but Sai wanted more. He wanted so much more. He wanted more from the moment he saw the blond. Their shirts were carelessly lying on the floor, forgotten, and Sai's hands were slowly making their way into Naruto's pants.<p>

"I want you." The raven whispered as he latched onto the blonds neck. Naruto lifted his neck in response, letting Sai nibble on it. Sai kissed his neck often, because he knew how much Naruto liked it, and how much it turned him on. And luckily for Naruto, the collar of his jacket covered up any marks Sai left on him. Normally, the Kyuubi would heal everything quickly, but he thought it would be funny for his host to walk around with love bites. However, Naruto had the last laugh when he and Kyuubi realized that Naruto's sweater covered everything.

"I want you so badly."

When Naruto didn't respond, Sai slowly unbuttoned Naruto's dress pants and began pulling them down. Suddenly, Naruto tensed up and grabbed Sai's wrists.

"Sai, don't." Naruto whispered. The raven could feel Naruto's heartbeat against his chest.

"I'm sorry." Sai apologized. They had been going out for six months now, and Sai's love for Naruto was getting stronger with each passing moment. He loved everything about him, and it was only natural to want to make love with the one you love.

"No, I'm sorry. I just…" Naruto trailed off. He didn't even know what he wanted any more.

"It's okay. I understand. We can do this when you're ready." Sai said as he pulled up Naruto's pants, and re-buttoned them. He didn't know if he'd be able to hold back anymore. He felt so…tense, so frustrated. Nevertheless, he would wait for Naruto, because it would be worth it. Whenever they made love, it was going to be amazing. It would be slow and passionate, much like their (or, Sai's rather) love.

"It's late; would you like to sleep here?" Sai asked, panting slightly, trying to calm himself down.

"Sure." Naruto said slowly, rethinking his decision. He and Sai have slept together (not in the sexual way) quite a few times. However, Sai was never horny before hand.

"Naruto, please don't let this come in between our relationship. I love you. We don't have to do this, it's okay. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable either." Sai told him truthfully, smiling to reassure him. Naruto laughed slightly and kissed him.

"You know Sai; you're cute when you smile." Naruto said as they made their way into Sai's bedroom. Naruto had been over many times, so he knew exactly where it was.

'He talks like that, and he wonders why I want him so badly.' Sai thought to himself as Naruto began to strip. He kept an extra pair of pj's and a fresh set of clothes at Sai's house, just incase he decided to stay over. Sai looked over at Naruto, who was currently in his boxers, and walked over to him.

"Naruto-kun, lay down." Sai whispered.

"Wait! No! I don't-" Naruto protested.

"I know you don't. Do you remember what you did for me last time? I think it's time I return the favor." Sai said as he gently pushed Naruto onto the bed, in a lying position. He pulled down Naruto's boxers quickly, before the blond could protest.

"Well Naruto-kun, it looks like you're not so small down here after all." Sai said, causing Naruto to growl slightly. He gently licked the tip of Naruto's cock, causing Naruto to buck up, moaning. Sai placed each of his hands on either side of Naruto's hips to hold him down.

Sai dipped his tongue into the slit, and brought the tip of Naruto's cock into his mouth. Naruto tried to thrash forward, not used to having anyone suck him, but Sai's hands on his hips prevented him from doing so.

"Sa...Sa…Sai." Naruto moaned, and for a split second, Sai could have _sworn_ that Naruto was going to say Sasuke. He ignored it and went back to the task on hand. He loved hearing Naruto moan, and he couldn't wait to hear him moan when he did other things to him.

"AAaahh." Naruto moaned, releasing himself into Sai's mouth. The raven swallowed everything, before sliding back up Naruto's body.

* * *

><p>Sasuke charged towards the older Uchiha, ready to make his final attack and finally kill him. Itachi was already weakened and hurt, much more than Sasuke, and one more blast of chidori was going to end it.<p>

"Chidori!" Sasuke yelled out as he rammed chidori into Itachi's chest. The older Uchiha was sent flying back into a tree. He slumped down on the ground, his back against the tree. Blood was flowing out of the newly opened wound on his chest. He was bleeding from other various spots as well. He had many broken bones, and couldn't stand up anymore.

"About time, ototou." He coughed, blood spurting out of his lips. He smiled proudly at his younger brother.

"Yes, about time. Goodbye, aniki." Sasuke said as he thrust his katana into his brother's chest, ending his life and finally getting his revenge. Now, all Sasuke had to do was go back to Naruto.

But right now, Sasuke wasn't able to stand up straight. The last of the Uchiha's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he collapsed onto the ground, unconscious.

* * *

><p>Naruto barged into Tsunade's office. Sakura and Kakashi were already there, as well as Tsunade. They were both waiting for him. Someone had sent for Naruto, saying that Tsunade needed to see him, and it was extremely important.<p>

"Tsunade-baachan, what is it? I was sleeping you know!" Naruto complained, yawning slightly.

"Brat, maybe if you would stop having sex so much, you wouldn't be so tired!" Tsunade replied, trying to hide her snickering. She knew of his relationship with Sai, a majority of the village did, and she was happy for him.

"EH! What are you talking about! We weren't having sex!" Naruto yelled back, blushing.

"Yeah, sure you weren't Naruto." Kakashi responded, smiling.

"We weren't-"

"Okay, well, as entertaining as it is, Naruto's sex life is _not_ what we're here to talk about. What I wanted to tell you three, is that Uchiha Itachi was found dead." Tsunade said, and Sakura and Naruto's eyes widened. Sasuke finally got his revenge! First, he left Oto, than he killed his brother, so did that mean he was coming back to Konoha?

"WHAT?" Naruto and Sakura gasped together.

"Yes, he was found dead. And I am guessing that his killer is none other than Uchiha Sasuke. This leads me to believe that he will return here. Orochimaru is still after his body, and this is the only safe place for him." Tsunade told them.

* * *

><p>"Naruto-kun-" Sai began. He heard everything that Tsunade had told them. He didn't mean to, of course. He just happened to be passing by her office when she was telling them that Sasuke was going to return.<p>

"What's wrong? Come on, you should be happy! New Years is soon!" Naruto told him.

"I know Naruto-kun, don't worry about it. It's nothing." Sai stated. He had the feeling that Naruto would go back to Sasuke when the Uchiha returned, and Sai was going to let him, however much it hurt, it would hurt Naruto much more if Sai forced him to stay with him. He wanted Naruto to be happy, even if he had to crush his own happiness to do so.

* * *

><p>Sasuke groaned as he opened his eyes slowly. There was a bright light. It was making his eyes burn and giving him a horrible headache. He slowly closed his eyes again, but could still see the light against his closed eyelids. Suddenly, he heard someone enter the room, and everything went dim. He opened his eyes again.<p>

"Hello, Sasuke-san. It's been a while, hasn't it?" An old man said, but Sasuke couldn't completely make out who it was. His vision was blurred. Nevertheless, the man seemed so familiar, he had definitely heard this mans voice before.

"Sasuke!" A young boy yelled out, and jumped onto the bed. His voice seemed very familiar too.

"Is Naruto-niichan here too?" The same young boy asked.

"Inari, be careful, can't you see he's injured?" A woman told the boy. A light bulb seemed to go off in Sasuke's head. Of course, everyone was familiar! This was Inari, Tsunami, and Tazuna! These were the three people that he and his team helped almost four years ago.

Sasuke blinked a few times, clearing his vision. Inari was older now, which wasn't surprising. However, Tsunami and Tazuna looked the same.

"Sasuke-san, you need your rest. We found you near death a few miles away from here. And there was someone else with you. However, he didn't make it. He was murdered. We weren't sure if it was your doing or not, but we reported to all the hidden villages that Itachi of the Akatsuki was murdered." At this, Sasuke's eyes widened. He hoped that they didn't tell Konoha (or Oto) about his whereabouts. He had to heal up and recover before he went back to Konoha.

"Did you tell anyone my whereabouts?" He asked, feeling something painful in his chest. In the end, he concluded that some of his ribs must have been broken.

"No. We were unsure if you wanted us too. You, Kakashi-san, Sakura-san, and Naruto-san did so much for us four years ago. Therefore, we figured we would return the favor. Would you like us to tell your village you're here?" Tsunami asked.

"No. Not yet." Sasuke replied quickly.

"Sasuke-san, would you like to tell us what happened?" Tazuna asked. Sasuke sighed deeply, and began explaining his story.

* * *

><p>It had been a few days since the information about the death of Uchiha Itachi was told to Naruto. It was eleven forty seven on New Years Eve, and everyone in Konoha was getting ready for the fireworks display that happened every year. It was a very common tradition, to bring in the New Year with a kiss. Therefore, it didn't surprise Naruto that many people were with their significant other. Sakura and Lee were sitting together on a blanket of few feet from Naruto, cuddling.<p>

But as of right now, Naruto was alone. Sai was on a mission and wouldn't be returning until the fifth of January. It made Naruto sad, of course, that his boyfriend wasn't going to bring in the new year with him, but he didn't show it. They were ninja's, and missions were their first priority. Sai didn't want to take the mission, but Naruto insisted that he did.

Five minutes until midnight and Naruto felt alone. It was funny, because he hadn't felt alone for years. He had friends, lots of them, and Sakura was like a sister to him. Although Sasuke was gone, Naruto never felt lonely because he had people who were like family, and they kept him happy.

But now, seeing everyone with their boyfriends or girlfriends, Naruto almost felt like crying. Even before he met Iruka, even before he made all his friends, when he was alone, nothing compared to how lonely he felt now.

"Two minutes." Naruto smiled sadly to himself. Sakura and Lee had invited him to sit with them, but Naruto declined. He didn't want to intrude on their happiness.

"One minute." Naruto sighed. People were beginning to count down. Couples were getting closer, smiling and whispering to each other.

"29…28…27…" The village people counted, and Naruto sat up. He wanted to see Sai so much right now. It was Sai he wanted to share this moment with.

"Sai, I wish you were here…" Naruto whispered aloud. In the background, he could hear people counting down from fifteen.

"Naruto-kun!" Someone yelled out. Naruto's eyes widened. He knew that voice! It was Sai! Sai was here, with him!

"Sai!" He shouted and stood up. Counting was still going on in the background.

"5, 4, 3, 2," Sai pulled Naruto close to him, so their lips were about an inch away from touching.

"I love you." He whispered as he claimed the blonds lips. The number 'one' was shouted in the background and there was a lot of noise. People were shouting 'Happy New Year!', but Naruto and Sai didn't take notice of it. They were too wrapped up in each other to care about anything else. Sai was there to welcome the New Year with Naruto, and that was all that mattered to him right now. He wasn't lonely anymore. He was happy, extremely happy.

After a few moments, they pulled away and sat down on the blanket to watch the fireworks. Sai wrapped his arm around Naruto's shoulder and pulled him close, so the blond was leaning his head on the ravens shoulder.

"I thought you weren't supposed to be back until the fifth." Naruto whispered.

"Ah, that is true, Naruto-kun, but I finished the mission early, so I could be with you right now." Sai told his younger boyfriend. Naruto smiled and laughed gently. There was something in his heart that was telling him to go forward.

'I think…I think I love him.' Naruto thought to himself.


	11. I Love You

It was January the third, two days after New Years, and exactly one day before Sai's twentieth birthday. Naruto had been avoiding his boyfriend and unknowingly giving him the cold shoulder ever since New Years. Why? It was all because Naruto was frightened. He was afraid, from the beginning that he'd fall head over heels for Sai. And after he kissed Sai at the stroke of midnight, he realized that his fear had become a reality.

He was in love with Sai. Completely utterly, and insanely in love with him.

He loved everything about the raven. His hair, his body, his face, his eyes. And those were only the physical parts. While Sai wasn't exactly innocent, at least, not in the same way as Naruto, he was still a bit naïve when it came to some things. Naruto thought it was sweet how Sai read books to become a better person, and a better boyfriend. It made Naruto feel warm inside.

But now Naruto had a problem. He loved Sai, but he wasn't sure how to tell him. He knew he was going to, but he was afraid too, which was the reason he had been avoiding the soon to be twenty year old for the past two days. It was hard for Naruto to tell Sai how he feels.

"Now what am I supposed to do? I love him…but how am I going to tell him? I don't want him to think I'm using him to get over Sasuke…because I'm not…" Naruto said aloud as he went to meet Sakura for lunch at Ichiraku. He had thought about so many different ways of telling Sai, but in the end, he was afraid that Sai was going to think that he was only a replacement for Sasuke. And he didn't want Sai to think that. He wanted Sai to be happy, because he deserved to be happy.

"No! He's not!" Naruto yelled at himself. While Sai helped Naruto move on and let go of Sasuke, he also helped teach Naruto that it was okay to love someone else. He helped Naruto a lot more than he would ever know.

"Huh? What are you babbling on about now, Naruto?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked up and realized that he was already at Ichiraku's. He hadn't even noticed because he was consumed within his own mind and thoughts about his love.

"Oh, umm, nothing Sakura-chan!" Naruto waved his hand slightly, as if to say 'forget about it'. He sat down next to his ex-teammate and the two ordered. Sakura didn't like ramen as much as Naruto, so she ordered syrup-coated anko dumplings, which was her favorite thing to eat.

"Naruto, Sai seems a bit down. How come you're avoiding him?" Sakura asked casually. She decided to get right to the point instead of delaying it. Sai had come to her last night and asked her if she could talk to Naruto.

"Sakura-chan…I…I'm not avoiding him. I've been busy training." Naruto lied. Of course he was! He just didn't want Sakura to know that. He wanted to try and figure out everything by himself. He hated always having to go to Sakura with his relationship problems. He didn't want to annoy her.

Sakura shook her head. "No you haven't. Tell me what's really wrong. I'm your friend Naruto, I won't say anything to him. I promise." When Sai had told Sakura that Naruto had been avoiding him, she thought it was Naruto's twisted way of saying he wanted to break up. Of course, Sakura was saddened by this, because she saw how happy they made each other. And she knew how much Sai cared for Naruto. She knew how much he loved the blond. It was amazing, how much one person can change because of the love from another.

"Sakura-chan, it's a hard thing to say." Naruto replied, playing with his ramen. Sakura figured it must have been really serious, because Naruto never played with his ramen, he just inhaled it.

"What is it? Maybe I can help you." She told him. She prayed to herself that he wasn't going to break up with Sai, but she honestly couldn't think of anything else that it could be.

"I…I love him." At this, Naruto heard Sakura gasp. He looked up from his food to stare at her shocked face.

"You love him?" She repeated. She was so happy! It was the complete opposite of what she thought it was. Sai was going to be ecstatic when Naruto told him.

"Yeah," He smiled. "I love him. That's why I've been avoiding him. I don't know how to tell him. I don't want him to think he's some sort of stupid replacement for Sasuke, because he isn't! I love him so much. I think…more then I ever loved Sasuke." Naruto said. He sighed and pushed his ramen forward, suddenly not feeling in the mood for it. He had lost his appetite completely.

"Naruto, just…just tell him. Tell him what you told me! You're going to make him so happy when you tell him. He was worried that you were going to dump him!" Sakura exclaimed.

"EH? Dump him, why would I do that?" Naruto asked.

"He thinks, because you're avoiding him, and because Sasuke-kun may come back, you're going to dump him. Prove him wrong Naruto!" Sakura said happily. Even though Naruto loved Sai now, Sakura was still worried about what would happen when Sasuke returned.

'Please Sasuke-kun, just leave him alone!' Sakura screamed inside her mind.

After they ate, or rather, Sakura ate, because Naruto only played with his food, they went their separate ways. Sakura wished Naruto good luck and went home. Naruto on the other hand, made his way towards his boyfriends house.

* * *

><p>"I'm not going to tell him today. I'll tell him tomorrow. It'll be a nice birthday present. But…I'll give him something else too. Aside from my love, I'll give him myself." Naruto said to himself as he knocked on Sai's door. He got no response, and called out to Sai.<p>

"Sai!" Naruto yelled as he banged on his boyfriends door. He had to speak with him before it was too late!

"Sai, open up pedo-chan!" He called out, hoping that his boyfriend would respond to his nickname. Within a few seconds, Sai opened the door.

"Naruto-kun?" He asked, surprised. He was relieved to see his blond, because he missed him a lot the past two days. He was worried that Naruto was going to break up with him, because Sasuke was coming back. But now that he saw Naruto standing at his door step, panting, and looking confused, it reassured him that Naruto really was going to break it off.

"I…There's something I need to tell you, but it has to wait until tomorrow." Naruto told his raven-haired boyfriend.

'He's going to break up with me on my birthday? I never thought he would be that cruel…' Sai thought to himself. He knew Naruto was going to break up with him, and he had prepared himself when they first began going out, but now, everything he prepared for was going downhill. Naruto hadn't even broken up with him, and he was already feeling heartbroken.

"Okay." He responded, unsure of what else to say.

"I'm going to take you out for your birthday tomorrow. I'll pick you up around six, is that okay?" Naruto asked cheerfully. Sai wondered how Naruto could change his emotions so quickly, and how he could act so happy when he was going to break someone's heart.

"Sure, I'll see you tomorrow." Sai said as he closed the door.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-san, you're leaving already?" Tsunami asked as she watched the young Uchiha pack up what little he had. He had been there for long enough. He was completely healed, and had gotten all of his strength back. There was no need to stay with them anymore. Now he had to get back to Naruto.<p>

"Yes, thank you for everything." Sasuke told Tsunami. Although he didn't show it, he really did appreciate everything they did for them.

"Your very welcome! And Sasuke-san?" She asked as he walked to the door. His hand paused on the doorknob, but he did not turn back towards her.

"Yes?"

"Good luck with Naruto-san." Tsunami smiled.

"Hn."

* * *

><p>It was a pleasant evening for Sai and Naruto. The blond had picked up the raven at six o'clock, just as he had promised, and the couple went to watch a movie, before having dinner together. They at under the stars near a lake, and went for a swim. It was the perfect evening, and Naruto was so happy.<p>

But Sai wasn't.

He was hurting inside. He was trying his best to have fun, but it hurt to think that this would be the last day they were going to be spending together.

"Sai! OI! Pedo-chan!" Naruto called out as they approached the door to his apartment.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" Sai asked, snapping out of his thoughts.

"I…I still need to tell you something, will you come in?" Naruto asked as he opened his door. His hands were shaking as he held onto the doorknob. Sai looked away from the blonds hands, trying to act as unknowing as possible.

"What is it you need to tell me, Naruto-kun?" Sai asked when he noticed Naruto's extreme nervousness. It was never like Naruto to be this nervous.

"I…You began this relationship with me to help me let go and move on. I've been having so much fun with you, and you make me so happy. It's…it's really hard for me to say this to you, though." Naruto sighed. His hands were shaking, so he reached out for Sai and hugged him. He looked up into Sai's eyes and smiled.

'Here it comes…' Sai thought sadly as he tightened his hold on Naruto. He never cried, not even when his brother died. But right now, he could feel tears sting his eyes. He wouldn't let them slip out though.

"I love you."


	12. Hold me Tight

For the unedited version, go on adultfanfiction!

* * *

><p>Sai's eyes widened as he tightened his hold on Naruto, as if the blond would disappear if he didn't hold him close. He pulled the blond boy deeper into his embrace, and tucked Naruto's head under his chin. This was <em>not<em> what he had expected to happen. He thought Naruto was going to break up with him. Even from the beginning, he thought that Naruto was going to end it and go back with Sasuke. He never would have thought that Naruto would return his love. He wanted Naruto to, of course, but he truly didn't think it would happen.

"Sai, are you okay?" Naruto asked, all the nervousness he felt was washing away. There was no reason to be nervous anymore, because he was finally going to be happy. He loved Sai and he knew all too well that Sai loved him too.

"Yes, better than okay. But, are you sure?" Sai asked as Naruto pulled back slightly. Sai dropped his hands on the small of Naruto's back and smiled. He wanted to make sure Naruto was one hundred percent sure of himself, before anything else happened. He didn't want Naruto to say he loved him just for the hell of it.

"Huh? Sure about what?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Are you sure that you...love me?" Sai responded, speaking slowly in a whisper.

"Of course! Don't be silly Sai. I love you so much, and I love being with you. You make me so happy. Happier than anyone else has ever made me. And I still have to give you your gift!" Naruto said as he took Sai's hand. Sai could feel the blonds hand shaking slightly, and he wondered what was wrong. His hand was also somewhat sweaty. Naruto seemed very nervous, and extremely tense, but happy none-the-less.

They walked until they met the closed door to Naruto's bedroom. Naruto took a deep breath before slowly opening the door.

"Naruto-kun, what is this?" Sai asked. The room smelled nice, which meant that Naruto had lit incenses. There were also black satin sheets that lined Naruto's bed, rather than his normal blue ones.

"What does it look like?" Naruto asked, smiling, laughing slightly.

"What? You really want to…have sex?" Sai trailed off.

"More than anything. I want you Sai, so bad, so much. I want to feel every part of you." Naruto whispered. The blond reached forward to unbutton his dress shirt. He slowly undid each button of the raven's shirt, until it was open completely. Sai rolled his shoulders slightly and let the shirt fall to the floor. Naruto backed up slightly, and slowly undid the buttons to his own shirt. He did it at a very slow pace, making it torture to Sai.

"Naruto, stop this teasing." Sai told him as he reached forward and attacked his lips. Sai sunk into Naruto's mouth, twirling his tongue with the Naruto's, as he unbuttoned the blonds pants and unzipped the zipper. He hooked his fingers on the waistline and pulled it down. Naruto lifted his feet in order to slip out of his pants completely.

"Come here." Naruto whispered as he sat on the bed. Sai walked over slowly and bent down, so he was at level with Naruto's face. He leaned forward and captured the blue-eyed shinobi's lips within his own. He traced his tongue along Naruto's lips and the blond immediately granted access. He plunged into the jinchuriki's mouth and lazily mapped out the familiar area. He and Naruto had made out so many times before, but he never got tired of kissing him.

Sai shifted slightly and pushed Naruto onto the bed, breaking the kiss. Naruto reached forward and pulled down Sai's pants. Sai, who was anxious, quickly kicked them off onto the floor.

"Naruto, I love you." He whispered as he leaned down to Naruto's chest, taking his left nipple into his mouth. He teased it slowly with his tongue, hardening it. He had never done this before, because Naruto had always gotten tense and pushed him away.

Naruto moaned in the background, wanting more of his boyfriends tongue. Sai smirked and switched to the other nipple. He trailed his hand down Naruto's chest and snuck it into Naruto's boxers. His fingers coiled around the blonds erection.

"Ahh! Sai…!" Naruto moaned, everything felt so amazing. He was so hot and aroused, and Sai's body was even hotter against his own.

Sai pulled away completely and pulled down Naruto's boxers. He quickly got rid of his own and laid on top of Naruto, yet not putting his complete weight on the teen so he wouldn't crush him. It was now that he realized Naruto was quite a bit shorter than he was.

"Naruto, are you sure about this?" He asked, looking deep into Naruto's eyes.

"Yes, of course. I'm no girl, but you know what? Guy's can be emotional about their first time too. It's sounds stupid and girly, and not like me, but I wanted my first time to be…with someone I love and trust." Naruto said. He was blushing slightly from embarrassment, and he turned his head to the side. He felt stupid, but Sai couldn't help but smile.

"It's not stupid, or girly. It's rather sweet. Thank you. I'm glad _I'm_ the one that you love and trust." Sai said as he grind his erection into Naruto's. The blond moaned in response and wrapped his arms around Sai's back, pulling him closer. If that felt good, having the dark-eyed man inside of him would feel even better.

"Sai…just…" Naruto panted. He was nervous, he wouldn't deny that.

"Okay, okay. Where do you have some lube?" He whispered as he ran his fingers across Naruto's whiskered cheek. Naruto closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

"I…in the drawer. I bought some the other day when I decided I wanted to go all they way..." Naruto trailed of and pointed to the bedside table. Sai felt himself shiver as he opened the drawer and pulled out a white tube. He unscrewed the cap and poured the clear gel-like liquid onto three of his fingers.

"Are you sure?" It was a whisper that floated into Naruto's ear, causing him to shiver. Sai nibbled on the lobe gently before releasing it.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I love you." Naruto said, and Sai felt his heart clench, it was in a good way, though, and he felt that he would never be lonely again.

"Naruto, you're amazing. You're so beautiful." Sai moaned as he leaned forward and kissed the blond. Naruto moaned into the kiss and moved to meet Sai's thrusts, wanting the man to go faster.

"Sai, faster, please. I...I can't take it, you're going to slow. Please..please go faster." Naruto begged. They were both moaning quietly, and Sai was rubbing his hands over Naruto's chest gently, sensually.

"No, I want to go slow. I want to feel every part of you, I want to memorize your body inside and out; I want this moment to be remembered forever." Sai panted. Yes, he wanted to fuck Naruto into the mattress hard and fast, but he had good self-control, and kept at a slow, passionate pace.

They climbed together, slowly, hand in hand before everything exploded, and Sai collapsed on top of the blond. Just as Sai began to get up, Naruto wrapped his arms around Sai's back.

"I…I love you Sai! I love you so much!" Naruto whispered. He was crying. Crying harder than he had ever cried before in his entire life. H was crying for so many reasons.

He felt like stupid lovesick girl, but he didn't care, because he was happy.

"Don't cry Naruto-kun. I love you too." Sai said as he nuzzled Naruto's cheek with his own. The tears moistening Sai's cheek.

"Thank you Sai, thank you so much."

* * *

><p>"Sakura, I was thinking…" Sai began. It had been two days since Naruto's confession, and both boys hadn't ever been happier. Of course, because they were both happy, the day after they had sex, everyone knew, because it was written all over their faces (and Naruto was wincing whenever he sat down or moved quickly).<p>

"Oh? What were you thinking?" Sakura asked as she sewed up a part of her shirt. It had gotten a rip in it when she went on her latest mission.

"I was thinking…that I'd ask Naruto to marry me." Sakura gasped, and poked herself with the needle, completely ignoring the blood slipping out of her finger, but Sai kept talking.

"I know he's only sixteen, and I'm twenty, but ninja's do get married at an early age. Most shinobi are married by the age of nineteen. I figured that our engagement may be almost two years, but Naruto is worth the wait." Sai smiled, and looked over to Sakura, who was speechless.

After a few moments, Sakura finally regained the use of her voice. "YES!" She yelled, causing Sai's left eye to twitch.

"Ask him! That is so sweet! Do it soon, and ask him under the stars. That'll be so romantic!" Sakura suggested. Sai thought she was acting a little weird, but he supposed that she was just being girly.

"Okay, thank you.. I will do it tonight than." He said as he stood up and walked away.

* * *

><p>"Oi, pedo-chan, what is this?" Naruto asked as Sai held him from behind. The raven had come to Naruto's house, and literally dragged him outside. They were currently standing on a cliff, gazing at the stars.<p>

"Stop calling me that." Sai responded.

"Heh, well, you really are a pedophile now, after we had sex." Naruto laughed.

"Oh? Well maybe I'll show you just how much of a pedophile I really am. Would you like that, Naruto-kun?" Sai asked, pulling the blond closer to him. Naruto simply laughed in response.

"Naruto, there is something I would like to ask you." Sai began. He moved around so he was facing him. He fiddled with a small box in his pocket before pulling it out. He took a deep breath, and began.

"Naruto, will you-" He paused when he saw Naruto's eyes widen. The blond was staring at something behind Sai, and the stare was so intense, that Sai stopped speaking. He turned around slightly, and knew why Naruto's eyes had widened.

"Sasuke."

* * *

><p>Uh oh! Sasuke is back. I Wonder what'll happen now!<p>


	13. Crash and Burn

Sai was a smart man and a very skilled shinobi. He was always prepared for any situation at any given time. However, nothing could prepare Sai for what was happening at this moment. He knew Sasuke would eventually come back. He knew that the Uchiha harbored feelings for the blond. And he knew that Naruto missed his best friend. The only thing he didn't know, was what he should do at that moment.

"Hello Naruto. Long time no see." Sasuke smirked, and quickly appeared in front of Naruto. For a moment, the blond thought Sasuke was going to attack him, and try to kill him again.

"I need to speak with the Hokage, will you accompany me?" Sasuke asked. He glanced over at Sai and smirked evilly. He had no clue what Sai and Naruto were doing before he showed up, but just by the look in Sai's eyes, Sasuke was able to tell that Sai harbored some sort of feelings towards the blond. And Sasuke didn't like anyone touching what would soon be his.

"Su...sure." Naruto said slowly, swallowing the lump in his throat. His heart pounding. There were so many things going on inside his head, and his heart was swirling with emotions.

"Let's go then." Sasuke said as turned around, and gave one more evil look at Sai before walking away.

"Sai, I'll see you later, okay?" Naruto said as he kissed his boyfriend on the cheek quickly before running to catch up with the Uchiha.

And at that point, Sai felt his world come crashing down.

* * *

><p>"Did I not tell you that the boy would break your heart? Did I not tell you that emotions are a weakness? Now what are you going to do? You left root for him. You left everything you <em>ever<em> knew just for him. And now you lost the one and only thing close to your heart. So answer me this Sai, what is left for you?" Danzou asked. While Sai had dropped out or Root a few months ago, he still visited Danzou on occasion. The man had trained him for a very long time, and he felt close to him,

"No, you're wrong! He's not going to break my heart." Sai yelled back. He had faith in Naruto. He knew that the blue-eyed blond would never break his heart, not after everything they had been through. Naruto cared for him, Sai knew that. He'd just have to put his trust in him.

"And what if he chooses to be with the Uchiha? What are you going to do?" Danzou asked. Sai paused at the door, his back to Danzou.

He whispered so low, he wasn't even sure if the old man heard him. "Then I'll let him go. I'll let him be with Sasuke, because that's what true love is. I read something once, about letting someone you love go. If you love someone, let them go. If they comes back to you, They're yours forever. If they don't, then it was never meant to be."

'But it won't happen. He'll choose me in the end, I _know_ he will.' Sai thought to himself.

* * *

><p>"Okay brat, so you're telling me that he gets weak and sick certain times during the year?" Tsunade asked. As soon as Sasuke appeared in Konoha in front of Naruto (and Sai), the blond dragged him to the Hokage tower, woke Tsunade up, and Sasuke explained.<p>

"Yes, that's right. He was supposed to take my body, but he was sick, so that is why I left. Why I was able to leave. I gained the power I needed to kill Itachi. There was nothing left for me with Orochimaru anymore." Sasuke explained. Everything was falling into plan perfectly, and now all Sasuke had to do was make Naruto come to him, which would be very easy, because he knew that the blue-eyed shinobi loved him. Sasuke knew that much, at least.

"That is wonderful news then. The next time he weakens, we will attack. In the morning, I'll plan for an invasion, but for now, I am going back to sleep. Uchiha, I suggest you stay here for tonight. I will make an announcement tomorrow explaining your return, and explain that you've taken care of an Akatsuki member."

She turned to Naruto. "Brat, you can stay here or go home, it's your choice." And with that, she left the room, leaving Sasuke and Naruto alone.

"Sasuke…I'm glad you're back. It's about time that you got it through your head that Orochimaru was going to hurt you!" Naruto said as he sat next to his best friend. There were so many things Sasuke wanted to do to Naruto at this moment. But he'd have to wait until everything was perfect.

"Tch, shut up moron. I knew it from the beginning. This was my plan all along. Go with Orochimaru, gain power, leave, kill Itachi, and return here with the whereabouts of Oto and Orochimaru's weakness." Sasuke said slowly. He reached forward and brushed his fingers against Naruto's cheek. He leaned in forward so he was inches away from the blonds lips. For a moment, Naruto thought that Sasuke was going to kiss him, but instead, he spoke up.

"Goodnight, Na-ru-to." He whispered as he pulled away, and left the room.

Naruto was shaking at this point.

"What was that about?" He asked himself.

* * *

><p>"Sai!" Naruto called out as he entered his boyfriend's house. It was late, so he figured that Sai was sleeping. He wanted to tell him about Sasuke, and Sai <em>did<em> promise to show Naruto '_just how much of a pedophile he is_', the thought made Naruto smile, and he also wanted to find out what Sai was going to ask him last night, but he wasn't answering the door. Naruto sighed in annoyance and went to the side of the house. Sai always left his window open a little, just in case Naruto wanted to come over in the middle of the night, which Naruto did ever so often.

It always made Sai happy to wake up and see Naruto sleeping peacefully next to him. Although, he would also hear Naruto come in, and feel his presence. It was all apart of being a shinobi. Regardless, it made Sai happy.

However, when Naruto got to the window, he found that it was closed, and locked. Naruto peered into the room, to find Sai sleeping on his bed. Naruto tapped on the glass, and when Sai didn't hear him, he tapped harder. The raven still didn't hear him and Naruto let his arms fall slack on his sides.

"I guess he's really tired…I'll come back tomorrow." Naruto whispered to himself as he left.

It was around nine in the moring when Tsunade made the announcement about Sasuke, and it had gone on for about half an hour, but Naruto didn't stay the whole time. Instead, he went to find Sai. He had hoped that Sai would be at the Village gathering, but he was nowhere to be found.

When Naruto went back the next day, he was sad to find a note on Sai's kitchen table.

_Naruto-kun,_

_I've gone on a mission and will be returning in one week._

_Sai._

There was nothing else written.

"A mission? Why didn't he tell me sooner?" Naruto asked himself as he crumbled the paper and threw it in the garbage. He wanted to talk to Sai, but now he had to wait a week until he got back from his mission.

"Naruto." A deep voice called out. Naruto looked up, shocked to see Sasuke leaning up against the door frame.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Tsunade-baachan?" Naruto asked, surprised that Sasuke wasn't with Tsunade, and surprised that Sasuke knew where to find him. Sasuke straightened up and slowly made his way over to the blond. He leaned into Naruto and placed his hands on the wall, each one on either side of Naruto's head.

"Tch, everything was a bore to me. I don't need people staring at me while she is trying to talk, so I left to find you."

"Left?" Naruto cleared his throat, suddenly feeling like he was losing his voice. His heart was beating fast as he looked into the eyes of his best friend. There was something very different about Sasuke, and Naruto couldn't quite place his finger on it.

"But why'd you leave to find me?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shifted slightly, closing in on his ex-teammate.

"Because you were the only one who wasn't there." Sasuke whispered into his ear, causing sparks to fly up his spine.

"N…no…Sai wasn't there either. Naruto said, pressing himself further up against the wall, trying to get further away from the Uchiha.

"Sai? I don't care about him Naruto. Hn, who's house is this anyway? Yours?" Sasuke asked as he turned his head to the side. Naruto took the opportunity to slip out under Sasuke's left arm.

"No, it's Sai's. I really want you to meet him, Sasuke, because he's my-"

"Shut up! I told you, I don't care _what_ or _who_ he is!" Sasuke shouted. He was growing tired of hearing about Sai, because his 'replacement' seemed to be unknowingly messing up his plan. Sasuke wanted to be Naruto to his side. However, it was quite a turnoff for Sasuke, when the blond spoke of Sai.

"But Sasuke!" Naruto whined. He wanted to tell Sasuke that Sai was his boyfriend, but the Uchiha was being difficult.

"I told you, I don't want to hear it! Now, dobe, there is a reason I came looking for you." Sasuke smirked.

"Eh? What's that?"

"I want you to move in with me."

* * *

><p>Everything was all happy last chapter, but now the real drama starts! Hmm, who will Naruto choose in the end?<p> 


	14. Planning

**AN**: To clear things up, last chapter it was _SASUKE_ asking Naruto to move in with him. Naruto had gone to Sai's house to look for him, and Sasuke followed him. That's when Sasuke asked Naruto to move in with him. Sorry for the confusion.

* * *

><p>"I want you to move in with me." If this was three years ago, Naruto would have said yes in a heartbeat. He used to hate living alone in that tiny apartment of his, but it was the only thing he could afford at the time. But now, with the money he was making as a Jounin, he could move into a nicer and bigger place. He hated living alone, though, and when he was younger, he always wished he could live in a nice place like Sasuke's.<p>

But now Naruto had Sai, and the blond spent a few nights over his house, which was actually very nice. Naruto had been thinking lately about moving in with Sai. He was sure that the older ninja would say yes and jump at the chance to be closer.

"Why do you want me to move in with you?" Naruto asked cautiously. Could it be that Sasuke was lying to Tsunade, and he still wanted to kill Naruto? Maybe this was all part of his plan. What other reason could Sasuke possibly have? Why would he want _Naruto_, of all people to move in with him?

"Why not? It's much better than that place you are living in now, right? It's not uncommon for two shinobi's to be roommates, and I have more than enough room at my place." Sasuke stated, wondering why Naruto was being so difficult. He thought Naruto would jump at the chance to move in with him.

"I...I don't think so Sasuke. I'm okay on my own right now." Naruto said slowly. He wasn't going to mention Sai and possibly moving in with him.

"Tch, fine. Tell me something, the Chuunin exams are soon, right? Would you like to be partners?" Sasuke asked. Ah yes, that's right! Naruto had completely forgotten about the exams, because he was automatically promoted to Jounin, he didn't need to worry about them. Would Sasuke be promoted too? After all the information he gave Tsunade, Naruto would have bet money that she would have promoted him, at least to a Chuunin rank.

"Umm, I'm already a Jounin, Sasuke." Naruto told him.

"What? How? You took both the Chuunin and Jounin exams already,_ and_you passed them?" Sasuke asked, shocked. From what he knew, Naruto had been back in Konoha for about seven months. Did he really grow strong enough to pass both exams?

"No, Tsunade-baachan promoted me automatically a few months ago."

"She…promoted you? Tch, I would think she would promote me as well, then." Sasuke said, more to himself than Naruto.

"Go talk to her! You left without letting her finish her speech, maybe she was going to promote you."

"Fine, come with me." Sasuke said. He wanted to keep Naruto close, in case Sai came around again.

"What? Why!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke sighed. Naruto was being very difficult.

"Just _come _with me, dobe! Why are you trying to avoid me? Why are you being so difficult? What the hell have I ever done to you?"

"What have you _done_ to me? You tried to kill me, _twice_! You think I'd forget something like that? You're my best friend, and I wanted you to come back. But do you think I'd forgive you that easily?" Naruto shouted. Something inside of him hurt. He didn't want to yell at Sasuke, because he once loved him. But why did it hurt so much? Was it possible that he hadn't completely let him go? Was it possible that Naruto hadn't completely moved on yet?

"It was an act!"

"No, no it wasn't. Stop it Sasuke! I know you, and I know you're planning something. You have everyone manipulated so you can bend them any way you want. You come back, give away all of Oto's and Orochimaru's secrets, and you're welcomed back like a hero. But there's more to it, you may be able to fool everyone else, but you can't fool me."

"Dobe…I…." Sasuke began. Why was everything so twisted now? This was supposed to be easy! He was supposed to come back and sweep Naruto off his feet. Naruto was supposed to fall right into his arms.

"Don't call me that!" Naruto yelled. He was shaking now, tears threatening to fall. He didn't want it like this! He thought Sasuke would come back, and their friendship would resume where it left off. But instead, it was crumbling.

"What more can I be trying to do? Tell me! Because I would like to know." Sasuke shouted back. He didn't want it to happen this way. There was something stopping Naruto from coming to him. But Sasuke couldn't exactly place his finger on it.

Unless….

"What's going on between you and...Sai?" Sasuke asked. Maybe it was his replacement that was planting something in Naruto's head.

"You know what Sasuke? It doesn't matter." Naruto whispered. Sasuke didn't have to know what Sai was to him, because no matter what, Naruto was going to stay with Sai. He wasn't going to go with Sasuke. Sasuke was his first love but Sai...Sai treated him so well, and loved him so much. Sai made him feel so safe and happy.

"Yes it does! Is _he_the one planting all of these ridiculous idea's inside of your head? What has he told you? He is in Root, Naruto. He was supposed to kill me, so it's only natural that he'd lie to you. Maybe he's just trying to get you into bed before-"

Sasuke didn't get to finish his speech, because he was thrown into the wall. Naruto was immediately on top of him, grabbing him by the collar, ready to punch the smirk right off his face.

"Don't you _dare _talk about Sai that way! You don't even know him!" Naruto growled. Sasuke pushed Naruto off him, wondering what had suddenly gotten into the blond.

He smirked. "I've seem to have struck a nerve, haven't I, Naruto?" He asked.

"Get out Sasuke. This isn't even your house."

"It's not yours either. But I will see you soon." Sasuke said as he left. He smirked as he walked out. All he had to do was get rid of the annoying wannabe, and he'd have Naruto by his side.

'This will be too easy. And Naruto seems to care about Sai. All I have to do is show him that Sai is only using him, to get him in bed, and using him to get to me. Once I show Naruto that, he won't think so highly of him any more.'

* * *

><p><strong>One week later<strong>

Sai opened the door to his house, and tossed his bag in a nearby chair. It was around three in the morning, and everything was dark. Sai was so exhausted, and didn't even bother turning on the lights. Instead, he walked into his room and threw off his cloths, staying in only his boxers. He pulled the covers off the bed and got in, shocked that there was already a person sleeping in it.

"Naruto-kun?" He whispered. Naruto was the only other person that would ever be in his bed.

"S…Sai! You're back!" Naruto shouted as he sat up. He hugged the raven around the waist tightly.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was sleeping, before you woke me up." Naruto smiled, pulling back. He had missed Sai. Normally, if Sai ever had a mission, he would tell Naruto. But this time, he only left a note.

"No, I mean what are you doing in my bed?" Sai asked. He really didn't mind having Naruto in his bed at all, because the blond had been there many times before, but he did wonder why exactly Naruto was there.

"Waiting for you to come home of course! How come you didn't tell me you had a mission?"

"You were with Sasuke…" Sai stated slowly.

"So? I came here afterward, and your window was locked." Naruto responded.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sai said. He felt a little guilty now for having even such a small doubt that Naruto would leave him.

"It's fine…I guess you were just tired, right?" Naruto asked, smiling. Sai felt his heart clench.

'I should have never doubted him. He loves me and he's not going to leave me.' Sai thought. He reached forward and pecked Naruto on the lips, missing the feeling of mashing their lips together. Naruto pressed forward, wanting to feel more of the older man.

"Weren't you…going to show me how much of a pedophile you really are?" Naruto smirked, straddling the other shinobi. He moved slightly, causing Sai to moan, the thin layer of his boxers were not hiding his 'problem' too well.

"Yes, I can do that right now if you'd like." Sai smirked. He was exhausted, but not too exhausted for this type of activity!

Sai reached forward and pulled off Naruto's shirt. The blond lifted his arms and let Sai undress him. The raven threw Naruto's shirt to the floor. Sai rubbing his hands gently up and down Naruto's sides, enjoying the softness of his skin. He sat up slightly and took one of Naruto's nipples into his mouth, slowly sucking on the pink nub, hardening it.

Naruto moaned and thrust is chest forward slightly. Sai's mouth was hot and he wanted more of it. The blond reached forward to pull off Sai's boxers, and his boyfriend helped him by moving slightly. Naruto smirked as he threw the boxers to the ground. Naruto slipped off his boxers quickly, and began to climb off Sai, but the raven held onto his hips, keeping him where he was.

"Eh?" Naruto stared at him, wondering what he was doing.

"Stay like this. Ride me, Naruto-kun." Naruto turned red from this comment, and tried to get off Sai.

"No! That's weird!" Naruto said, but Sai held him firmly. He opened a drawer on his nightstand and pulled out some lube.

"No, it'll feel good. I promise, and this is the only way you are going to dominate me." Sai whispered as he circled his finger around Naruto's entrance, before pushing in. Naruto squirmed slightly from the intrusion, but let his boyfriend do as he pleased.

"WHAT? I can dominate you any time I want!" Naruto tried to shout, but it all came out as a moan when Sai added a second and third finger, and hit a spot inside of Naruto.

"No. You may be more…masculine than I am, but you need someone to take care of you, and to love you. You need this. You have so much pain and weight on your shoulders. By being submissive, you let me take that weight off. You don't have to worry about being strong and happy; you can just let it all go, let someone else take care of everything." Sai whispered as he quickly lubed up his cock. He was feeling anxious and he wanted to enter his lover. Sai held onto Naruto's hips and lowered him slowly onto his cock. He moaned as he felt Naruto's hot body clench around him.

"Ahh…" Naruto hissed in slight pain as Sai's hard length entered him. This angle was different from the first time, and it hurt a little more, the position also made his legs ache a little. It was all going to take some getting used to, and Naruto was okay with that. He was sure that he'd get used to the pain of penetration very soon.

"Mmm, you're more welcoming then last time, I can feel you loosening up around me, and letting me in." Sai whispered, thrusting himself in deeper to prove a point.

"Don't say things like that!" Naruto shrieked, dirty talk still made him a little uncomfortable.

"Say things like what?" Sai asked.

"Li...like you just said!" Naruto blushed.

"What's wrong," Sai panting, thrusting upwards, feeling the sudden desire to tease Naruto while he was in this position. "Don't like dirty talk Naruto-kun? Don't like me telling you how tight you are? How welcoming you are right now? How your clenching down harder on me as I talk to you? Hmmm, I think you _do_ like it." Sai moaned, gripping Naruto's hips tighter.

"Nnoo! I...I...ah!" Naruto moaned as he rode Sai's cock, unable to speak in complete sentences. The position was so awkward and made his legs ache slightly.

"Take your time; you can set your own pace." Sai whispered, closing his eyes, letting himself get lost in the pleasure. He wanted Naruto to move faster when he felt ready, but Sai hoped it would be soon, because he felt like he was getting strangled, and if Naruto didn't move soon, he'd have to move for him.

After a few moments, Naruto bounced up and down on Sai's thick cock, going even faster when got frustrated and moved faster. He impaled himself on his lovers cock at a fast rate, moaning each time he felt the ravens dick thrust into him, hitting his prostate. It made Naruto see stars in front of him.

Sai raked his fingers over Naruto's back, pulling him a little closer.

Naruto moaned as he came on Sai's chest. He rode Sai for a few more seconds before the raven came as well, his cum entering the blond for the second time ever.

Naruto panted as he collapsed onto Sai's chest. Sai shifted slightly so he could pull out. He stayed on top of Sai, comfortable. Sai placed a blanket over their bodies and fell into a deep sleep, with Naruto's smiling face being the last thing he saw.

The next morning, when Sai woke up, Naruto was curled up at his side, clenching his stomach as if he was in pain.

Sai shook the blond slightly. He was worried and he wanted to see what was wrong with Naruto.

"Huh?" Naruto opened his eyes slowly, wondering what had woken him from his peaceful sleep.

"Are you alright?" Sai asked.

"Yeah, of course!" Naruto winced. His whole body felt sore, which was strange. He had felt sore after the first time they had sex, but it was nothing like how it was now. He felt like he had fallen off a cliff. His whole body hurt, too. It wasn't even the same type of pain he felt after having sex. It was strange.

"Well, we were a bit rough last night. A lot more than the first time we had sex, and you were doing all the work, so it's no doubt you're going to be very sore." Sai said as he ran his fingers through Naruto's soft hair.

"Mmm." Naruto smiled, leaning into the touch. Sai laughed gently and stood up, walking over to his closet. He wanted to take a shower and his closet was where he kept the towels. When he opened the door, he looked at the clothing, confused. Naruto's clothes were on hangers next to his own. He looked down and saw a few pairs of sandles and shoes next to his own as well.

"Naruto-kun, why is your entire wardrobe in my closet?" Sai asked, grabbing two towels and closing the door. He turned to his blond boyfriend. Naruto was laughing awkwardly, like he was worried to say something.

"I, uh, kind of moved in while you were on that mission. Canceled the lease to my apartment. Oh, and if you look in the drawers my stuff is there too, oh and the kitchen cupboards are filled with ramen. I hope it's okay. We didn't even talk about it, but it_ felt right_."

Sai walked over to the bed and sat down, leaned forward and placing a kiss on Naruto's forehead.

"Of course Naruto-kun. I wouldn't have it any other way. Now come take a shower with me, and we can continue what we were too tired to do last night."

* * *

><p>Sasuke's sharingan eyes shone in the dimly lit room as he read through the book, copying down everything he would need to accomplish his plan. It was a forbidden jutsu, because it killed about seventy five percent of the people it was used on. However, Naruto was different. He had chakra to spare because of the Kyuubi.<p>

The Uchiha smirked as he slammed the book shut.

"Perfect." He whispered.


	15. Breaking Hearts

_Naruto moaned as he felt the raven latch onto his neck, sucking hard and biting a particular spot. There was no way Kyuubi would heal that in the morning, because the demon loved to watch Naruto go insane to cover up the hicky's. It gave the kitsune something to laugh at while he was imprisoned._

_He felt the other mans right hand slowly snake into his loose fitting pants, and wrap around his erection, slowly pumping it, making it hard. The other hand reached under Naruto's shirt, and tweaked one of his nipples, making it hard._

_Suddenly, Naruto was pushed onto his back, and the raven loomed over him. It was at that point, that Naruto realized who it was._

_'Sasuke!'_

"AHHH!" Naruto screamed, sitting up in bed, happy to find out that everything was just a dream. The room was dark, so he couldn't see very well yet because his eyes hadn't adjusted yet. Someone grabbed him gently, pulling him to their naked chest, so that Naruto was lying face down on top of the other person.

"It was just a dream, Naruto-kun." Sai whispered, running his fingers through Naruto's hair. He had taken a habit of doing that lately, because Naruto's hair was very soft, despite how wild it looked.

"Yeah…just a dream." Naruto said more so to himself. He let his eyes shut and listened to Sai's slow yet steady heartbeat, and let it lull him into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>"Hello Sai, it's an interesting coincidence meeting you here." Danzou said, but Sai knew it wasn't a coincidence. Danzou had been trying to get Sai to join Root again since Sasuke returned to the village, but Sai always said no, because he wasn't going to betray Naruto.<p>

"Yes, it is." Sai responded. He had just returned from a short mission, and he wanted to get home to see Naruto, but Danzou was making it very difficult.

"Would you like to have dinner with me? It will be my treat." Danzou offered.

"Yes, that would be fine." Sai sighed. He hated brushing the old man off, so he agreed. He would just have to tell him straight out that he wasn't going to re-join Root.

* * *

><p>It had been almost two weeks since Naruto and Sasuke had fought, and they hadn't seen each other since then.<p>

'It wasn't supposed to be like this. But then again, what did I expect to happen when he returned? I couldn't have expected everything to go back to normal, right? And I have Sai now…so what's really going to happen? Can Sasuke and I ever even be friends again?' Naruto asked himself as he leaned against a railing. He had just returned from a mission and he didn't want to go home yet, so he stopped by a small stream and watched as the water slowly moved by.

"Naruto." A voice called out, and right away, Naruto knew who it was. Sasuke's voice and Sai's were similar, but Sai's voice held concern, love, admiration, and so much more. Sasuke's voice was cold, and held pride, as though he could get anything he wanted.

"What do you want Sasuke?" Naruto asked. It saddened Naruto, that they weren't really friends anymore. Moreover, it was beginning to take its toll on the blue-eyed blond.

"Stop being so immature dobe. That stupid fight we had, why don't we just forget it?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, so you're coming to apologize?" Naruto asked, smiling slightly. He didn't think Sasuke would swallow his pride to apologize.

"No, because I wasn't wrong. I still think he is just using you to get closer to me, and to get you in bed." Sasuke said matter-of-factly. He knew he was right, and he was going to make Naruto believe him before he would get his heart broken by Sasuke's 'replacement'.

"Damn it Sasuke! Stop saying that! He's not using me, and he isn't even in Root anymore! You don't know anything!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh? Is that so? Are you sure about that, because I saw him with Danzou, Roots leader a few minutes ago." Sasuke smirked.

"N…no! You're lying Sasuke…Sai said he had a mission today." Naruto responded. Sai had told him he dropped out of Root about eight months ago. However, he wouldn't lie, right? No…he loved Naruto too much to lie to him, and Naruto trusted Sai. But than again, Sai was acting a little…different ever since Sasuke returned.

"Having doubts? Would you like me to show you where they are?" Sasuke asked. For a moment, Naruto hesitated, but he was feeling anxious, and wanted to prove that Sasuke was lying.

"Fine!" Naruto said. Sasuke smirked and led Naruto to where he saw Sai and Danzou earlier.

* * *

><p>Naruto's eyes widened as he watched Danzou and Sai talk casually. Sai should be away at a mission, but here he was, talking with the Root leader.<p>

"No!" Naruto yelled as he turned away. Sai lied to him! The whole time he was being lied to, and used. But that couldn't be, right? There had to be some sort of explanation to why Sai and Danzou were together, right?

"Naruto, wait!" Sasuke called out as Naruto ran away. He thought Naruto was going to be mad, but he never expected the blond to be on the verge of tears. He followed Naruto until the blond entered Sai's house. Naruto locked the door behind him after the door closed. Sasuke wasn't stupid, though, he knew how to pick a lock. He briefly wondered why Naruto had a key, but let the thought pass as he entered the house, he saw Naruto crouched down in the living room.

"I don't understand you any more Sasuke." Naruto whispered. He was smiling, which scared Sasuke a little bit, because the blond was also crying.

"You used to make fun of me, and pick on me before you left. You tried to kill me twice, and now you're making my life miserable. If you hate me so much, why won't you just leave me alone?" Naruto asked. Sasuke's eyes widened at this. Hate was the exact opposite of what he felt for Naruto.

'It wasn't supposed to happen this way! Since when did everything become so twisted and hard? It's that Sai person…this is all his fault!' Sasuke thought as he crouched down near Naruto. He gently took Naruto's face in his hands, but the blond pulled away sharply.

"Don't touch me!" Naruto flinched.

"Dobe, shut up!" Sasuke as he pounced on the blond. He was letting his plan fly out the window now, because there was no way he'd be able to finish it. The Uchiha leaned forward to capture Naruto's lips, but as soon as their lips touched, Sasuke was sent flying a few feet back. Although he was surprised, he landed gracefully on his feet.

"Get out, Uchiha." Sai said as he offered a hand to help Naruto up, but the blond slapped it away.

"Leave me alone!" He yelled to both ravens, which shocked Sai. Naruto never pushed him away.

"What did you do to him Uchiha?" Sai asked calmly as he bent down to hug Naruto. The blond sighed and let Sai embrace him, no longer caring. He would talk to Sai later about Danzou, but for now, he just wanted his lover's warmth.

"I did nothing except show him the truth." Sasuke responded. He didn't like the way Sai was holding Naruto, and he especially hated the way Naruto let Sai touch him. It was almost as if…

"Naruto, come with me, I'll take you home." Sasuke said, trying to take Naruto's concentration off Sai.

"He _is_home, Uchiha." Sai responded.

"What? There's only one bedroom in here, so where does he sleep? On the couch?" Sasuke asked. Something inside him was telling him that Sai and Naruto were already together, but he didn't want to believe it.

"Why would I sleep on the couch Sasuke? Sai's bed is perfectly comfortable. Sai and I sleep in the same bed…" Naruto responded. He didn't care if Sasuke knew, not anymore.

"I see now. I was right, you use him for sex, don't you Sai? How does it feel? Is he tight? Does he squirm in pleasure when you thrust into him? He feels amazing doesn't he? That's why you won't leave him yet, because you love to fuck him. But tell me something, does he scream out my name when you fuck him?" Sasuke smirked, knowing that it would get to Sai.

"Get out Sasuke! Get out!" Naruto screamed, covering his ears as a child did when he didn't want to hear something.

"Fine, dobe. But when he breaks your heart, remember that I will be the one to pick up the pieces." Sasuke said as he turned around and left. His first plan was completely sabotaged, but now he had another one that was going to work a lot better than the first.

* * *

><p>Sasuke scowled as he ripped off his forehead protector and threw it onto his bed. It annoyed him to no end that Sai made the first claim on Naruto. Sasuke wanted to be the one to take his so-called innocence, but Sai beat him to it! And it seemed as though Naruto was, or had gotten over Sasuke.<p>

'No. He loves me. I _know_he still does. And if I have to completely dispose of Sai in order to make Naruto mine, then so be it…' Sasuke thought as he sat down at his desk. He grabbed a pen and flipped through the book he had found a long time ago in Orochimaru's lair. He was writing something down again, smirking as he read through the book. The jutsu would be a lot easier to perform on Naruto then he ever would have thought. And all he had to do was corner the blond when Sai was on a mission. Then he'd use words, rather than violence to weaken him. After that, he'd use the jutsu, and when Sai found out about it, he would leave Naruto for good.


	16. Wish

"Damn it." Sasuke cursed. This jutsu wasn't as easy as he thought, and although Naruto would be able to handle the pain, it would take it's toll on the blond. It was going to be the most painful thing he would ever experience. Sasuke knew Naruto could take the pain, Naruto was strong.

But everything else was going to be difficult. Performing the actual jutsu was going to be hard. He'd have to corner Naruto somewhere in order to use it. Of course, all he had to do was speak down on Sai, and make him see the truth. Sai didn't love Naruto, Sasuke knew that. All Sai wanted to do was use Naruto for sex and information, and once he was done, he'd throw the blond to the side, but before that could happen, Sasuke wanted to bring Naruto to his side.

"Dobe, you better be prepared for this. After I use this jutsu, there's no going back. Sai is going to hate you, which works well with my plan." Sasuke smirked. Everything was almost ready; all he had to do was plan out what he was going to say to Naruto.

"Stop it, Sai! Let me go!" Naruto shouted as he struggled his hardest to get away. Sasuke had left, and Sai was still holding on to Naruto tightly, as if he would disappear if he let him go. However, he was surprised when Naruto began to struggle. He held on closer still, so Naruto was sitting up against the wall, and Sai was straddling him.

"What is wrong with you?" Sai asked. Naruto never struggled with him, and he never pushed the raven away. Something was wrong, and Sai was almost one hundred percent sure that it was Sasuke's doing. The Uchiha had been trying his hardest to worm his way into Naruto's heart ever since he returned.

"You lied to me! I…I fell in love with you, I gave you my heart, I gave you _everything_. I trusted you! And you lied to me." Naruto said angrily. He was hurting inside, but he wasn't going to show that to Sai.

"What are you talking about? How did I lie to you?" Sai asked. He would never lie to Naruto, because he loved him, and he knew lying would only result in angering the blond. But Sai had no clue what Naruto was talking about. He never lied to him. He told Naruto everything. He had no reason to lie to his blue-eyed blond.

"You said you had a mission today." Naruto responded slowly after a few seconds of silence.

"I did." Sai stated calmly. He had no clue where this was leading. Naruto knew he had gone on a mission, so why was he questioning it?

"And you told me you dropped out of Root! You said that I gave your life purpose, so there was no point in staying there anymore!" Naruto shouted back at him.

"Yes…that's correct." Sai responded, but from the look in Naruto's eyes, it seemed as though the blond wanted him to say more. However, there was nothing more to say. Sai did drop out of Root for that reason. It was all because of Naruto.

"NO! You _didn't_drop out!" Naruto yelled. Sai was shocked. Where did Naruto come up with that crazy idea? Oh…that's right...Sasuke.

"What? Of course I did. Have you not seen me report to Tsunade after missions? Have you not seen me to the gate? We've even been on a mission together. So tell me, how can I still be in Root?" Sai asked.

"I saw you with Danzou…" Naruto said slowly. Why else would Sai be with Danzou?

"That makes you think I'm still in Root? You still spend time with Kakashi, do you not? Isn't it only natural for me to spend time with Danzou-sama? Although, he is hell bent on getting me to re-join Root, but I always say no. Why would I want to re-join Root when I have everything I want with you? You're the most important thing to me, Naruto-kun. I would never do anything like that, and I would never hurt you. I've told you before an I'll tell you again, I'm not going to leave you. I love you." He said as he leaned forward. He stopped before he was about half an inch away from the blonds lips, giving Naruto time to retreat if he wanted. But Naruto only pressed forward, pressing his lips against Sai's. Sai inwardly smiled and plunged into the blonds mouth, teasing Naruto's tongue, as if asking it to come out and play with his.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sai's neck and pulled him closer, wanted more of his body. Sai slowly reached forward and unzipped Naruto's jacket. Naruto almost chuckled when he heard the 'zip' sound of his boyfriend stripping him. Naruto raised his arms when Sai pulled at his shirt. He tore his lips away from Naruto's and latched onto his nipple. He nibbled and sucked gently, making it wet and erect. He pulled away and moved to the other one, doing the same thing.

He also snaked his hand down to Naruto's pants, and unbuttoned them. He slid his hand inside Naruto's boxers and grabbed his half-erect cock, pumping it slowly into a full erection. Naruto ran his fingers through Sai's hair, gently massaging his scalp with his fingers.

Naruto moaned as he thrust into Sai's hand. He wanted so much more, but Sai seemed to make it a habit of teasing the blond.

"Let's finish this in our bedroom." Sai said as he pulled away. Naruto's face was flushed and he simply nod his head. Sai stood up and held out his hand for Naruto to take. The blue-eyed Jounin took it, and Sai helped him up. Just as they were making their way towards the bedroom, their front door slammed open against the wall, and Sakura walked in.

"You're here? Come on! We're all waiting for you! What's taking so lo…" Sakura trailed off when she saw her friends. Sai's hair was messy, and Naruto was half-naked. There was no doubt in Sakura's mind that she had just interrupted something intimate.

"I'm sorry! You can continue!" She blushed. This was the second time she walked in one them when they were about to have sex. And now she was beginning to feel guilty that they were both left sexually frustrated.

Although, at the same time she had to admit (only to herself, of course) that she found it hot.

"No, it's fine Sakura-chan…We're just going to get dressed quick and we'll be right out." Naruto said after he caught his breath. He had forgotten that he and Sai were having dinner with Lee, Neji, Tenten, and the Rookie nine. Naruto wasn't sure if Sasuke was going, though. He wasn't sure if he even wanted Sasuke to be there.

"Hello everyone, sorry we're late." Naruto greeted as he sat down next to Neji. Sai simply nod his head and sat down Next to Naruto. The waiter, who had been waiting for Sai and Naruto to show up, walked over to take everyone's orders. Because there were a few of them, it took quite a while.

"Sai." Sakura whispered while Naruto was busy talking to Neji about a recent mission.

"Yes?" Sai responded, leaning closer to her so Naruto wouldn't hear.

"How come you haven't asked Naruto yet?" She asked. It had been two weeks since he told her about his plan to marry Naruto, yet he still hadn't proposed. And it was making Sakura wonder.

"It's a long story." Sai replied.

"You still want to do it, right?" She asked quickly, hoping Sai wasn't having second thoughts about the whole thing.

"Of course I do. I have the ring with me right now, actually." He said, fingering the small, black box in his pocket.

"Go ask him now than! It's dark out, you can ask him on the balcony! It'll be sweet." She smiled as she pulled back, taking Lee's hand within her own. The bushy-browed teen smiled and kissed her cheek, before resuming his talk with Tenten.

"Naruto-kun, may I speak with you outside?" Sai asked, turning to his boyfriend.

"Okay!" Naruto responded and the couple stood up, walking to the balcony.

"Come on! Let's go!" Sakura announced, and everyone looked at her in confusion. She sounded excited, but no one knew why.

"What do are you talking about?" Kiba asked.

"Sai's going to propose to Naruto!" Sakura responded. All the girls at the table gasped, giggled and stood up. While they thought it was rude to pry, they wanted to watch the romantic scene unfold, and they dragged all the boys along with them.

"I love you." Sai said, figuring this would be a good way to calm himself down. He was feeling very nervous, and he didn't know why. After all, it was just a marriage proposal. No big deal, right? He had read in many books how nervous men were when they proposed, but never understood. Now he did, a little more, as his heart threatened to escape through his throat.

Naruto laughed at this. "You brought me out here to tell me that? I already know you love me, ans I love you too. Now, let's go back inside before-"

"There's more." Sai said slowly, holding his hand out, to stop Naruto from walking inside. His hands were shaking as he reached into his pocket for the box that held the engraved golden ring that he had gotten some time ago. He got down on one knee and pulled out the box. He opened it and presented it to Naruto.

"Will you marry me?" He asked. Naruto's eyes widened as he starred at the golden band. He never expected Sai to ask for his hand in marriage.

"Are...are you being serious? Y…you really want to get married? You want to marry me?" Naruto asked, finally finding his voice. He was a little annoyed to find that it was a bit high-pitched due to his shock.

"Of course I do Naruto-kun. So what do you say? Will you marry me?" He asked again.

"Ye…yeah! Of course I'll marry you." Naruto shouted. Sai smiled and placed the ring on his finger and stood up. Naruto immediately threw himself into the older mans arms, and buried his face in his chest. At this moment, the door to the balcony flew open and all of their friends fell outside, piled on top of one another.

"Eh?" Naruto questioned. His friends were listening the entire time!

"Awww! Congratulations Naruto, Sai!" Sakura said as she starred at the two of them. They were so happy, and they both deserved that happiness.

"It's engraved." Sai said. Naruto took off the ring and looked on the inside.

'_To the one who makes me smile_'

"Look, look!" Tenten shouted. "A shooting star! Make a wish everyone!" And everyone did, except for Sai and Naruto. Sai wrapped his arm around Naruto's shoulders and the blond leaned his head on Sai's shoulder.

'Why would I? When I already have anything I could ever wish for.'

* * *

><p>Aww, how cute! Sai finally proposed and Naruto said yes!<p>

Happy Holidays everyone!


	17. Jutsu

This is really short, so I apologize in advance! I'll update very soon to make up for it!

* * *

><p>In the Konoha library, there was a small and secluded section, which held about one-hundred books. The books described illegal techniques and forbidden jutsu's, and also taught a person to use them, and defend against them. They were there mainly to be studied, just in case one of them was used on another person or shinobi. However, in order to get into the secluded part of library, one had to either be very high up, such as the Hokage, or they had to be rich and their name had to be very well-known throughout Konoha. That was what made Sasuke so happy and proud that he held the Uchiha name.<p>

"Ahh, Uchiha-san, you are back I see?" The bookkeeper, Sciezska asked. She was always peering at him through her glasses. Sasuke had been in the library almost every day since his return to Konoha. After the fifth time, Sciezska asked what Sasuke was doing. Sasuke simply responded by saying he was researching something, for his own knowledge. She had no reason to doubt him, but lately she was getting worried. What if Sasuke wanted to perform a forbidden jutsu on someone? But no, Sasuke wouldn't risk anyone's life, would he?

"Yes, and this is the last time I will come here. I have enough information for what I need." Sasuke said as he grabbed a particular book. He almost knew it by memory now, because he had read it so many times. He sat down and looked through it one more time, happy that this was the last day he would be returning to this annoying library. Sciezska was getting very nosy and it was really beginning to bother him. He didn't need some stupid girl to mess up his plan.

"Shit." Sasuke cursed. The jutsu had been performed many times before, but only about twenty five percent of the people it was used on, survived. But Sasuke knew Naruto would survive, because Naruto had the Kyuubi. That meant Naruto had a lot of extra chakra, which would help the jutsu work in the long run. Moreover, if anything went wrong, Kyuubi would instantly heal Naruto. So there was nothing more to worry about.

Well, that was partially a lie. The jutsu was going to be painful, and Sasuke didn't really want to hurt Naruto, but it was the only way, so Naruto would be forced to take the pain.

"Perfect." Sasuke smirked. He had finally mastered the jutsu, and now all he had to do was put his entire plan in action. He stood up and put the book back in place. He waved goodbye to Sciezska and left the library for the last (hopefully) time.

Sciezska waited about ten minutes to make sure Sasuke was gone, before she walked over to the shelf and pulled out the book he was reading. Her eyes widened and the book slipped out of her hands in shock. She had to warn someone before it was too late.

"Oh no! I have to warn Hokage-sama!" Sciezska said aloud. She turned to leave, and was shocked to see Sasuke standing before her, his sharingan flared. Sciezska's eyes widened and she backed away slowly in fear. She was not a ninja, and there was no way she could defend herself against one, especially one as powerful as Sasuke.

"Warn who? Oh no, you aren't going to warn anyone about this." Sasuke clenched his fists. He was close, so close, and there was no way that he would let some common bookkeeper ruin it for him. Everything was set so perfectly.

"Uchiha-san, whomever you are doing this to will die! If you care enough for this boy, don't do it!" Sciezska begged. She didn't want to see anyone die because Sasuke used _t__hat _forbidden jutsu.

"The boy is Uzumaki Naruto. You need to remember that he has the Kyuubi inside of him. Now Sciezska, if you mutter one word of this to anyone, I will not hesitate to kill me, do you understand?" He threatened. Sciezska bowed her head, sighed in defeat and nod her head in response.

**XOXOXO**

"I'm sorry." It was barely a whisper and Sai didn't even know if his new fiance even heard him. Luckily, the blond did, and he turned around, brows furrowed in confusion at Sai's apology. What was Sai apologizing for? He had made Naruto the happiest person on the planet (In Naruto's opinion, at least).

"Sorry for what?" Naruto asked as he slowly shed his shirt and threw it in the hamper. After Sai proposed, everyone went back inside the restaurant to eat. Afterward, they all went their separate ways. Sai and Naruto walked a bit before going home, wanting to spend some time together in the park.

"I wanted to be a little more...romantic about asking you to marry me, but I was, to be honest, a little nervous." Sai said. He was actually terrified about asking Naruto to marry him, but he wouldn't tell the teenager about that.

"No! It was fine! You took me out under the stars, heh, that's romantic enough. I'm happy you asked me, but why were you nervous?" Naruto asked as he sat down on their bed. He patted the place next to him and Sai sat down. Naruto intertwined his finger with Sai's as he leaned his head on the raven's shoulder. It always amazed Naruto how warm Sai was. It was very soothing.

"I wasn't sure if you'd say yes." Sai responded, letting his eyes trace a pattern down Naruto's naked chest. They rested on the blond's stomach. The Kyuubi's seal was flared up, and it was a very dark red. The only time Naruto's seal every showed up, was when he was borrowing chakra from the Kyuubi, so Sai was a little shocked to see it was flared up.

"What? Sai, I love you, why would I say no?" Naruto asked. Sai was listening, but there was something that made him want to jump the blond. Although, that had happened many times before. When Naruto was showering, Sai often jumped in with him for 'surprise sex', but now it felt a little different.

"I love you too." Sai whispered as he leaned forward and claimed his lover's lips. Naruto immediately responded, and let Sai push him back onto the bed. He moaned into the kiss as Sai undid the button and zipper on Naruto's pants. He pulled them off quickly, wanting to get the blue-eyed teen naked as quick as possible. Naruto lifted his hips and let Sai take off his boxers, leaving him completely naked under the raven. Naruto reached forward and shed Sai of his shirt, feeling extremely horny. His shaking hands quickly found their way to Sai's pants. His fingers hooked one the waistline of his pants and boxers, and pulled them down. Sai kicked his feet and set his clothes flying onto the floor.

"Let's try something new." Sai smirked and turned Naruto around so he was on his hands and knee's. He got out some lube a quickly prepared his new fiance. Once slick enough, Sai positioned himself and pushed in slowly, groaning the whole time.

"Damn it Sai, I'm not going to break!" Naruto moaned as he pushed himself backwards onto Sai's cock. Sai's eyes widened and he moaned at the intense pleasure of suddenly being surrounded by Naruto's tight and intense heat. This was something he would never get sick of. He could go on for hours if Naruto would let him.

'We will go on for hours. One day...we'll stay at home all day and just have sex.' Sai thought to himself, briefly wondering if Naruto would go for that.

"You really, ah, like experimenting with new…hnnnh…positions, eh?" Naruto moaned as Sai held onto his hips. The raven moved his own hips forward, thrusting hard and deep into the blond that was bent over in front of him.

"Yes, Naruto-kun, and I have so many others in store for you."

**XOXOXO**

"Who would you like your best man to be?" Sai asked. Although their wedding wasn't for about two years, they wanted to discuss some of the important things of the wedding. Such as who would be what, who would be invited, and where they would have it.

Naruto frowned. "I want Sasuke to be my best man. After all, he is my best friend…But he's not speaking to me." Naruto said sadly. Even after everything Sasuke said, even after all those hurtful words, he still wanted the Uchiha in his life.

"Why don't you try talking to him? I'm sure it wouldn't hurt, ne Naruto-kun?" Sai offered. He was still a bit worried when it came to Sasuke, and he didn't trust the other raven in the least. However, if it made Naruto happy if Sasuke was at their wedding, then so be it. Sai wanted to make Naruto happy, because the blond deserved it.

Naruto simply smiled happily in response. "Okay."

Too bad he didn't know the storm that was quickly moving in.

* * *

><p>Sciezska is <em>not<em>an OC. Can anyone remember where she is from? I try to avoid using OC's as much as possible...So I borrowed her from another series. Guess which one!

Prepare yourselves for the next chapter!

Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing so far! Means a lot to me!


	18. Crying

Here's the next chapter! Told you I'd update fast. Enjoy this one!

Oh, and Sciezska is from Full Metal Alchemist! Kudos to those who guessed it.

* * *

><p>"Naruto-kun, are you okay?" Sai asked. Naruto was still sleeping, even though it was already noon. Sai knew Naruto liked to sleep in, but it was beginning to worry him. Naruto wasn't acting like himself. He was slightly depressed and tried his hardest not to show it. In the end, Sai concluded that it was because of Sasuke.<p>

"Eh? Oh…I'm just really tired, and I don't feel too well." Naruto answered, reaching out for Sai. But the elder man was already out of bed, dressed and ready to train. He had no missions as of right now, so he was going to go train with Naruto (which would probably result in sex on the training grounds, too, not that Sai minded).

"What is it? Are you getting a cold?" Sai asked. He sat down on the bed and pulled Naruto's head onto his lap. He brought his hand to Naruto's forehead and frowned when he realized his blue-eyed fiancé had a slight fever.

"I'm just…really tired, and my stomach is bothering me a little. No big deal, I think it was the stuff that Kakashi-sensei cooked last night. I'll be fine. I just want to sleep a little." Naruto said as he closed his eyes. Sai slipped off his sandals and got into bed with the blond. He pulled Naruto to his chest and closed his eyes. Training could wait, taking care of a sick Naruto was more important.

**XOXOXO**

The next day, Naruto was bouncing around and acting like his normal self, completely forgetting how crappy he had felt only a day ago.

"I can see you're feeling better." Sai smiled at Naruto's hyperness. However, he was still able to see that something was wrong with his fiance. This time it was more mental than physical though.

"Yeah, but I think I'm going to go talk to Sasuke today. I'm going to…apologize." Naruto said slowly as he slipped on his sandals.

"Apologize? He's the one that should apologize, you didn't even do anything wrong." Sai responded angrily.

"I know Sai. But he's cocky, and he has a lot of pride, so he's never going to apologize. I'll see you later, okay?" Naruto said as he kissed Sai's cheek, left their house, and made his way towards the Uchiha compound.

**XOXOXO**

Sasuke added the last of the herbs together in the small mug. He mixed it together, making it look like the ingredients that a person would use to make tea. Nevertheless, Sasuke knew better, he knew what the herbs would do to Naruto. This was only step one in his long, yet almost perfect plan. All he needed to do now was get Naruto to drink the herbs. However, that was going to be a bit difficult, because it wasn't as if Sasuke could walk up to Naruto and say '_Here, drink this_'.

As if heaven was smiling upon him, there was a knock on the door. Sasuke walked over to the door and opened it, shocked to see the blond that he loved very much standing at the doorstep, smiling sadly.

"Hi, Sasuke. Can I come in?" Naruto asked. His deep blue eyes boring into Sasuke's, as if looking deep into his soul. Sasuke shivered and opened the door wider, letting the blond walk into the kitchen.

"Sit. Would you like some tea?" Sasuke asked trying his best to hide the smirk. This was perfect, too perfect!

"Uh, sure." Naruto replied. He didn't really like tea too much, but it was impolite to say no, and plus he wanted to get back on Sasuke's good side. The raven filled the tea kettle with water, and put it on the stove. He turned on the fire and waited for the water to boil.

"So what exactly are you doing here, usuratonkachi?" Sasuke questioned, taking a seat next to the blond.

"I…I came to apologize. I don't want us to stay mad at each other Sasuke. You're my best friend, and I miss spending time with you. I love Sai, but don't let him get in the way of our friendship. We…we're getting married in two years, and I want you to be my best man." Naruto said slowly, stuttering every now and then. Sasuke's eyes had widened, meaning he was shocked that Naruto and Sai were _that_ serious. He clenched his fists and forced himself to calm down. His breathing was getting erratic and his heart was pounding in his throat.

'Married...they're getting married,' Sasuke thought, holding tightly onto the chair for balance. He couldn't believe it. 'Naruto wasn't supposed to fall in love with Sai! He is supposed to be in love with me! I can't let this wedding go on...I can't let it happen. My plan will work...it has to work.' Sasuke frowned.

"Sasuke, Sasuke are you okay?" Naruto asked, concerned for his best friend. The raven was clutching onto the chair like it was a lifeline, and he had gone pale.

"Hmm?" Sasuke turned to the blond when he realized he was talking to him.

"I said that Sai and I are getting married in two years. Will you be my best man?"

'Two years? Good. That will give me more than enough time to move in...and break them up.' Sasuke thought.

"I see. Well, yes, I will be your best man." Sasuke answered, smiling slightly at the blue-eyed jounin.

"Yatta! Thank you Sasuke-teme!" He shouted, jumping on the teen. He hugged him tightly, happy he had gotten his best friend back. Sasuke slowly wound his arms around Naruto's back, pulling him closer. Naruto was so warm, despite the fact that it was a little chilly outside.

The teakettle made a squeaking sound. Naruto untangled himself from Sasuke and let the Uchiha get the tea. Sasuke poured the hot water into two cups, and handed one to Naruto.

'_It's now or never_.' He thought as he handed Naruto the mug filled with the herbs. He took a deep breath as Naruto took a large sip. After a few minutes, all the 'tea' was gone and Sasuke let out a mental sigh of relief. Part one of his plan was finished. He had gotten Naruto to drink the herbs, and all he had to do now was wait for them to kick in, which, according to the book he read, should be very soon.

"I should get going now, Sasuke…I'll talk to you soon, okay?" Naruto smiled as he stood up. The moment he put all of his weight onto his feet, he tumbled forward slightly. He had to hold onto the chair to keep from falling.

'_What's wrong with me? Everything is so blurry. I feel so dizzy, like I'm going to throw up…Wha…what's happening to me_?' Naruto thought, panicking. He barely noticed Sasuke place his arms around his waist and help him up, and he barely registered when Sasuke led him into his bedroom and laid him gently on the bed. After that, all he saw was darkness.

**XOXOXO**

Sasuke's hands were shaking. The herbs were just the beginning. They would knock the blond and and prepare his body for the jutsu. As soon as Naruto woke up, he would have to perform the jutsu. Sasuke just hoped Sai would come by to look for Naruto around the same time. If he did, his plan would be carried out so much easier.

There was a loud and demanding pounding at his front door, and Sasuke left the bedroom in order to see who it was. When he opened it, he was happy to see Sai standing in his doorway, looking very angry.

"Uchiha, where is he?" Sai asked, and Sasuke knew whom he was talking about.

"By _he_, who do you mean?" Sasuke asked, smirking. It was easy, too easy! Everything was falling perfectly into place, and all he had to do was mess with Sai's mind a little bit.

"You know damn well who I mean! Where's is he? What have you done to him?" Sai yelled, stalking into the house.

"Oh, you mean Naruto? I see. I'm sorry you have to find out this way." Sasuke began, waiting for Sai to respond.

"What are you talking about?" Sai asked, furrowing his brows. Deep down in his mind, something was screaming the words '_He's cheating_' over and over again. But Sai knew better, he knew Naruto would never cheat on him, because Naruto loved him. The blond would never hurt him. Naruto didn't have one ounce of cruelty in his body.

"Since I came back, we've been having a secret affair. It's been...fun. He's pretty wild in bed," Sasuke smirked and almost wanted to laugh at Sai's expression when Sasuke mentioned that Naruto was wild in be. "I told him to tell you, but he wouldn't listen. It's a shame really. He cares enough for you to keep you from getting heartbroken." Sasuke said. Sai felt his heart clench painfully at the Uchiha's words. He was lying! He had to be.

'No. No, Naruto-kun loves me. He wouldn't do this. He wouldn't have agreed to marry me if he was having an affair with Sasuke.' Sai thought, trying to calm himself down.

"You…you're lying!" Sai stammered out, his heart pounding.

"Am I? Well then, shall I prove it to you? Naruto is sleeping right now. Our activities have tired him out. I'm going to go wake him up now, though. Just listen to his reactions when he awakes. That willl be your answer.." Sasuke said as he walked up the stairs, Sai following anxiously behind, to prove the Uchiha wrong. To prove that his fake words and smirks weren't getting to him. To prove that Naruto loved him, and not Sasuke.

Sasuke brought his finger to his lips and slowly opened the door; he closed it enough so Sai would not be seen by Naruto, yet left it open enough so Sai could see what was going on.

Sasuke walked into the room and sat on the bed quietly. He shook Naruto gently and activated his sharingan. He'd make sure the blond would look directly into his eyes as he woke up, falling into a trance. Naruto slowly opened his pretty blue eyes, widening for a second as he looked into Sasuke's sharingan, before his eyes went slightly dead and lifeless. He sat up and swung his legs over to the side of the bed, his back facing Sai.

"Did you have a nice nap dobe?" Sasuke asked, running his fingers through Naruto's soft blond hair. Naruto leaned into the touch, and reached forward, his hand lightly caressing Sasuke's face. Sai could see the engagement ring he gave Naruto shining against the light.

"Of course," Naruto whispered in a voice Sai had never heard before "...and I'm happy that your face is the first thing I see when I wake up." Naruto said. Sasuke leaned forward and connected his lips with the blond's. Sai silently hoped that Naruto would pull away, but instead, he pulled Sasuke deeper, kissing him back.

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked directly into Sai's as he kissed the blond. His eyes cruel and narrowed slightly.

'_No.'_

"Good to hear. I love you, Naruto." Sasuke said as he ran his hand up Naruto's shirt, his fingers gently caressing the blonds nipples, causing him to moan and squirm under the touch.

'_This isn't happening.'_

"I love you too, Sasuke." Naruto responded, reaching forward for a kiss.

'_NO!_' Sai's mind screamed, unable to take the sight anymore. He turned away from the door and ran as fast as he could out of the mansion, the wind that went by him as he passed the kitchen caused a book to fall to the floor and open on a specific page, mentioning the ingredients and instructions on how to make a temporary love potion.

When Sai made it outside, it was pouring. He didn't take much notice of it, as he ran about two blocks away from the Uchiha mansion before collapsing to the ground.

For the first time in his life, Sai cried.

* * *

><p><em>Picking up the pieces of a life you've broken<em>

_Stitching it together with the seams wide open_

_You keep crying, crying, crying_

_Till you cannot see at all_

_You keep crying, crying, crying_

_Till you cannot breathe at all_

**Crying by Sugarcult**

* * *

><p>So sad! Aww Sai, why don't you have faith in Naruto? Now you've left him with Sasuke! Uh oh, I wonder what Sasuke will do to him!<p>

Don't forget to review!


	19. Us

So the Mpreg starts this chapter. Sort of. The talk of it does, at least. Hope I don't lose any of you guys, but that's why I warned you in the beginning ^^; Enjoy!

So basically Sasuke is using his sharingan in order to put Naruto in a trance, and keep him sort of lifeless and obedient, letting Sasuke do whatever he wants, while the love potion is supposed to make Naruto feel like he is in love with Sasuke.

* * *

><p>"Where are you going, Sasuke?" Naruto asked quietly as Sasuke stood up and walked to the door.<p>

"I'll be right back, dobe. Stay put." Sasuke replied.

Sasuke picked up the book from the floor and placed it on the counter. He had forgotten that he left it lying around. It would have been bad if Sai had seen it, but judging Sai's reaction, he actually believed that Sasuke was telling the truth that he and Naruto were having an affair.

'What an idiot.' Sasuke thought to himself.

In truth, Naruto would never cheat on Sai, because as much as Sasuke hated it, he could see how much Naruto loved Sai. The way he looked at him, the way he smiled at him, and the way he talked about him showed it. Sasuke knew that. Therefore, it was then that he decided to test out his sharingan, along with a mild love potion, and see if he was able to manipulate people. He was, to his delight, although not for very long. The strain on his eyes was too much and he couldn't hold it for very long. Even now, his eyes were beginning to bother him, and it had only been about five minutes.

Sasuke smirked. It was perfect! He was easily able to manipulate Naruto's mind. It also worked with Sai being there too! Everything had started off so horribly. When Sasuke came back to Konoha and Naruto didn't jump into his arms, he was annoyed. As time went on and Naruto got further and further away, Sasuke grew frustrated and formulated a plan.

"Now, for that jutsu." Sasuke smirked as he made his way up the stairs. The jutsu would take a few minutes to perform, and there was also a ten minute waiting period until he could do anything. He would have to do it quickly, to make sure Naruto stayed in a trance. He had to make sure that he kept Naruto in the trance at least until he finished the jutsu, because as soon as Naruto came out of the trance, he could scream, cry, and do whatever he liked, but it wouldn't matter.

It would be too late.

**XOXOXO**

"Where did you go, Sasuke? I missed you." Naruto asked as Sasuke entered the room. The blond was still laying against the headboard, smiling, waiting for Sasuke to come back.

'_Like an obedient dog_.' Sasuke smirked. Maybe he could get used to using his sharingan in this way, and make Naruto more obedient.

"Downstairs. I had to take care of some…business…" Sasuke smirked, walking slowly over to Naruto. He climbed on the bed and held onto Naruto's shoulders. He looked deep into the blonds eyes, but saw no love or life in the blue pools. They were so blank and lifeless. It irritated Sasuke, causing him to pull away and tug at Naruto's shirt. It seemed like the love potion he used wasn't as strong as he had originally thought.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked, feeling suddenly nervous. Had he done something to make Sasuke mad?

"Nothing." Sasuke paused as he tugged at the blond's shirt, and Naruto lifted his arms. The Uchiha rid the blond of his shirt and threw it to the floor. He frowned when he saw a few bite marks on his neck and shoulders. They looked fresh, like they were made within the last two days. Knowing how intimate Sai and Naruto were, it didn't really surprise him.

"Tell me how you feel about me." Sasuke said as he took his own shirt off, and threw it on the floor to join Naruto's. He actually wanted to take his time, and explore Naruto's body, but he couldn't do it this time, because he had to finish before the trance wore off. It would be a very bad thing if it wore off while they were having sex. Sasuke didn't know how much more his eyes could take, though.

"I love you." Naruto whispered and leaned forward. Sasuke placed his hands on Naruto's chest and pushed him onto his back. Naruto shivered at the touch and let Sasuke lay over him. The Uchiha leaned forward and took one of the blonds nipples into his mouth. He sucked on the pink bud, enjoying the sounds that were coming from Naruto. Moreover, what made Sasuke even happier was the fact that he was the one giving Naruto the pleasure, and not Sai.

"Nnnn, Sasuke!" Naruto moaned as Sasuke switched to the other nipple, biting it gently, earning more moans from the blond. He smirked when he felt Naruto's cock spring to life, fighting against the confines of his boxers and pants.

Sasuke pulled away and unbuttoned his pants. He shimmied out of them and reached out for the blonds pants. He fumbled with the button, and as his hand made it's way to the zipper, he felt Naruto's tan hand touch his own, shaking slightly.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, his breathing shallow. He was growing hard at the mere thought of being buried deep inside the blond.

"I…This…it feels wrong." Naruto said truthfully. His mind was so hazy, but somewhere deep within his heart, he knew he shouldn't be doing this, and he had no clue why. Didn't he love Sasuke? His body and mine said '_Go_', while his heart screamed '_No_'.

"Tch, what's the matter dobe, scared?" Sasuke asked, raising eyebrow.

"N…no…I just don't know if I want this." Naruto said as Sasuke slapped his hand away, and successfully rid the blond of his pants. Naruto's erection was obvious through the thin cloth of his boxers.

"Oh? This part of you thinks differently." Sasuke said as he groped Naruto's half hard cock. The blond groaned and thrust upwards, his body wanting more of Sasuke's hand. Sasuke smirked and pulled away. He undid his own boxers and pulled them off, exposing his erection to the blond. Naruto blushed slightly and turned away.

"Look at me dobe." Sasuke whispered, grabbing Naruto's chin, he turned it towards him. Naruto's eyes seemed a bit distant, almost sad. Could it be that the potion was wearing off and wasn't as strong as Sasuke had initially thought? Or was it because Naruto loved Sai unconditionally, and it was able to break through his sharingan?

Sasuke leaned forward and kissed Naruto's lips. He quickly shed the teen of his boxers and began to pump his half-erect cock, slowly at first, before picking up the pace. Naruto was moaning into Sasuke's mouth, barely able to kiss back from the pleasure he was feeling below.

Sasuke pulled away and gave Naruto's cock one more squeeze, causing him to cum, splattering over his stomach.

"Sa…Sasuke, what are you doing?" Naruto asked, a bit nervous at the insane look in Sasuke's eyes. Before he knew it, Sasuke had performed a few hand signs, and shoved his hands into Naruto's stomach, just above the Kyuubi seal. Naruto's eyes widened and he screamed in pain. The Kyuubi's seal was blazing, and Sasuke knew it was working.

"STOP! Stop it!" Naruto screamed, thrashing. The pain was so intense. It felt like his insides were being burned. He couldn't take it. It was too much. What was Sasuke doing to him? Why did it hurt so much?

"Shut up, dobe. Stop being a crybaby." Sasuke said. Naruto felt his heart shatter. Wasn't this the same Sasuke that was so loving with him earlier? Why had he changed so much? What was happening?

Naruto felt tears leak out of his eyes, he screamed, and there was suddenly a red flash, and Sasuke was thrown off the bed, and Naruto passed out. Immediately, Sasuke cursed and ran over to Naruto. Did something go wrong? Although Naruto was unconscious, his breathing was erratic.

Sasuke examined Naruto's stomach. The cum was absorbed into the blonds body, which would, in turn, create an egg the womb that was created. The jutsu itself created a womb out of chakra, which was why Naruto was so perfect. He had so much chakra to spare, due to the Kyuubi.

**XOXOXO**

"Did I not tell you that he would go back to the Uchiha?" Danzou asked. After Sai regained his strength after crying, he ran over to see Danzou.

Sai clenched his fists in response.

"What are you going to do now?" Danzou asked. This was the perfect time to get Sai to rejoin Root.

"I'm not rejoining Root…But I can't see Naruto right now. I…I'm going to take a recon mission." Sai responded, his breathing shallow due to the pain in his heart. He had never been in so much pain before, and although part of him wanted to hate Naruto, to go back to the Uchiha mansion and scream at him, another small part of his mind, somewhere deep and buried was saying that it wasn't Naruto's fault. It was saying that everything would work out in the end. But Sai pushed that part back into the back of his mind. He wasn't going to get Naruto back, no matter how hard he tried. Naruto loved Sasuke, and as much as it hurt him, he was going to let Naruto stay.

"A recon mission? For how long?" Danzou asked.

"One year."

**XOXOXO**

Sasuke smirked as looked down at the blond. He would wake up soon, and that was when Sasuke would implant his seed within the Naruto's body. Moreover, after Naruto was pregnant, it wouldn't matter what he told Sai, because Sai wouldn't want anything to do with Naruto if he was carrying someone else's child.

It was just a shame that Sasuke had missed something very important, something that would affect his plan immensely.

* * *

><p>What did Sasuke miss? Oh gosh and Sai is jumping to conclusions! Leaving so soon...and leaving Naruto with evil Sasuke!<p> 


	20. Goodbye

There's mentioned rape in this chapter. For the full, unedited version, check adultfanfiction.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

_"Oi, pedo-chan!" Naruto called out, catching Sai just before he walked into their house. Naruto had just returned from a mission, and hadn't seen his fiance yet. He missed him more than he ever thought he would_

_Sai turned around and smiled, pulling the blond into his arms. It was a shinobi's job to take missions, but he always missed Naruto so much. It was unavoidable._

_"Here, I got you a ring too! I also got it engraved!" Naruto said happily, handing Sai a small blue box. The raven looked on the inside of the gold ring and read the small sentence that was written inside._

You taught me to love, now teach me to live.

_"I love you Sai." Naruto laughed, taking Sai's hand as he led him inside._

_"Naruto, for as long as I love you, this ring will never leave my finger."_

**End Flashback**

"Shit! It wasn't supposed to happen like this!" Sasuke complained. Naruto had been sleeping for quite a while, and Sasuke could barely think. His eyes were killing him, and giving him a headache. It hurt to move. Sasuke briefly remembered that the potion wasn't supposed to last that long either. Sasuke could have sex with Naruto after the trance and potion wore off, but it would be a bit more difficult to get the teen to have sex with him, which would, in the end, result in Sasuke raping Naruto. That would be Sasuke's last resort, and he would only do it if he absolutely had to.

"Come on dobe, wake up!" Sasuke said, shaking the blue-eyed blond. To his relief, Naruto opened his eyes and sat up, rubbing his eyes. Immediately, Naruto realized a dull ache in his stomach. What was going on? The last thing he remembered was Sasuke forming hand signs and touching his stomach. After that, the pain took over and threw him into darkness.

"Wha…what's going on Sasuke? What did you do to me? Why does my stomach hurt?" Naruto asked as he rubbed his stomach, almost as if he had just eaten a lot. He blushed slightly when he realized that they were still both naked.

"Shh, let's just…make love, my precious blond," Sasuke said slowly, trying to get Naruto into the mood.

"…and I'll tell you afterward." Sasuke whispered, climbing over Naruto. He pushed the younger teen so he was lying on his back, and spread his legs. He would have loved to make Naruto beg for it, and have some foreplay, but right now, there was no time.

"Wait! What the hell are you trying to do? I don't want to do this, we've only been together for…" Naruto's brows furrowed as he tried to remember how long they've been together, but it was all a blur. Why couldn't he remember anything?

"Calm down! I'll be gentle, just…stop moving so much!" Sasuke said as he threw Naruto's legs over his shoulders, exposing his opening. Naruto gasped and tried to pull away.

"Stop it! I'm…I'm scared! Why…why am I so scared?" Naruto asked the raven, confused about the feelings he was having.

"It's okay…I love you Naruto, and I want to show you just how much I love you. Don't you love me? Don't you want this?" Sasuke asked, wincing at his words. Naruto calmed down a little bit and smiled.

"Nn...no! What's going on?" Naruto responded.

"Shit, Naruto, I…I'm sorry." He said.

"Ss...Sasuke...what?" Naruto groaned in pain, not liking what Sasuke was doing to his body.

"Shh, relax. I've wanted this for so long. Don't you want it as well? Doesn't it feel good? Didn't you want to give yourself to me in every way possible? Don't you love me?" Sasuke asked, staring into Naruto's eyes. They were beginning to shine, and Sasuke realized that everything would soon come crashing down. The love potion seemed to be almost completely worn out, and the overuse of his sharingan was making Naruto more aware of what was happening. It seemed like Naruto was coming to his senses.

"Don't worry, I'll make you feel so good. You'll be thrusting your hips towards mine in no time." Sasuke wanted this to last forever. Even with Naruto's protests, he could tell the blond liked what he was doing to him.

"N...no! No! St..stop it! Please stop?" Naruto pleaded, groaning as he felt pleasure creep up his spine. What Sasuke was doing felt so good, but it also felt so wrong. As much as his body wanted Sasuke to continue, his heart was yelling at him to stop.

"Shit." Sasuke winced and closed his eyes tightly, they were killing him right now, he could barely stand it. When he reopened them, they were back to their normal dark color.

Suddenly, everything came crashing down on Naruto as he realized what was going on. It was almost as if he had just woken up. Everything had wore off and now he was looking up at Sasuke, who was panting and moaning in pleasure. Naruto's eyes widened, amazed at what was happening, but even more surprised at the fact that he had no recollection of how this even began. Sasuke was on top of him...raping him.

"Sasuke, what the fuck are you doing? GET OFF!" Naruto shouted. He was angry that Sasuke was doing this to him, confused as to how it began, and terrified of the outcome. Sasuke was nothing like Sai. Sasuke's touches were so rough, hard and cold. While Sai's were soft, loving and warm.

Sasuke glanced down at him. He was so close, and all Naruto had to do was lay there for a few moments before he was finished.

"You stupid bastard, get the fuck off of me! Why are you even doing this? Have you gone completely insane now?" Naruto shouted as Sasuke entered him again. His thrusts started up once again, and he held Naruto against the carpet, trying his best _not_to give him carpet rash. Sasuke leaned forward and nipped at his neck, wanting to leave more marks than Sai did.

"Just...st…stay still for a few more seconds…hah..aahh. You feel...so amazing." He moaned as Naruto started to struggle again. Sasuke pulled back and punched Naruto in the cheek, catching him off guard and rendering him immobile for a moment, giving him the opportunity to flip the blond over on his hands and knee's, and slammed Naruto's head against the carpet, hard, burning his skin.

Sasuke moaned as he felt everything explode, and he let himself go inside Naruto's body, collapsing after he emptied himself. That was all he had to do, and now, the jutsu would take care of the rest.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Sasuke said as he held out his hand for Naruto to take it, but the blue-eyed shinobi slapped it away.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Sasuke! What did you do to me?" Naruto asked. He was kneeling on the floor with his legs parted, and he didn't like the way Sasuke was looking at him, so he grabbed a blanket from the bed and covered himself with it.

This was the part that Sasuke _hadn't_planned to happen, so he honestly had no clue what to say to the blond.

"Well? Aren't you going to say anything?" Naruto shouted, reaching for his boxers and pants. He slipped them on quickly. Sasuke stood up and leaned in to kiss Naruto, but the younger teen pushed him away harshly, almost causing the Uchiha to lose his balance.

"I don't know what you're thinking, Sasuke…After all those cruel words you said to me, _I _was the one who _apologized_ and came to _you_. I was the one who offered you my friendship…But…you still try to fuck everything up, don't you? Even after I told you Sai and I are engaged, you still did this…I…I don't understand, Sasuke. Do you hate me? Is that it?" Naruto asked. He was angry, but his voice held sadness, he was on the verge of tears.

"No Naruto! Don't ever think that! I love you..._I love you_. _He_doesn't love you. He's using you for sex, and for information, he doesn't care about you." Naruto shook his head at this, unable to believe the Uchiha's stupidity.

"When are you going to drop that? When are you going to realize that he does love me? And that I love him too, and that him and I are going to be together until the day we die." Naruto asked, pulling his shirt over his head. He had enough of Sasuke, and he didn't want to deal with him anymore.

"Wait, where are you going?" Sasuke asked as Naruto made a move to leave the room.

"I'm going home to my fiance." Naruto said as he left the room. Once gone, Sasuke began to laugh the type of laugh that was usually only used by villains. That deep, insane laughter.

"No Naruto, now you will see that Sai was only using you, and when you find out you're pregnant, you'll come crawling back to me, begging me to take care of you. And dobe, I'll be waiting." Sasuke smirked.

**XOXOXO**

It took Naruto a little longer to get home than it normally did, because he was in a bit of pain, disgusted with Sasuke, and the cum and sweat that was dripping down his legs was now causing his pants to stick to his skin, and to make matters worse, it was raining. By the time he got back to his home, he was soaked. He slowly walked into the kitchen, calling out for Sai's name, but his fiance didn't answer.

"Maybe he's out training?" Naruto asked himself as he walked into his room. He flipped on the switch and something glistened in the light. He slowly walked over to the nightstand and picked up a piece of paper. Upon the white sheet, there was a single word written;

'_Goodbye_'.

On the nightstand near the lamp was the ring that Naruto had gotten Sai.

* * *

><p>Ouch. Poor Naruto. He's going to be so crushed. He's a little too forgiving towards Sasuke now.<p>

Love usually always prevails, doesn't it?

Hopefully.

Sasuke is so crazy too...Ahh, and he only get's crazier, haha.

In all honesty, what do you think will happen? How do you all think this is going to end? I'd really like to know what you all think! Thanks for all the reviews too! They make me happy!


	21. Defect

_"Maybe he's out training?" Naruto asked himself as he walked into his room. He flipped on the switch and something glistened in the light. He slowly walked over to the nightstand and picked up a piece of paper. Upon the white sheet, there was a single word written;_

**'**_**Goodbye**_**'.**

_On the nightstand near the lamp was the ring that Naruto had gotten Sai._

The paper slipped out of Naruto's hand as he slowly reached forward and picked up the ring. It wasthe ring he gave Sai after their engagement, and it was the same ring that Sai promised he would wear as long as he loved Naruto. Now the ring was off his finger, and Sai left a note saying goodbye, what did it mean? Was that Sai's twisted way of breaking it off with Naruto?

"N…no…What does this mean?" Naruto asked himself. He opened the drawer and pulled out a gold necklace. He placed the necklace through Sai's ring and put the necklace on. This had to be some sort of joke. Why would Sai suddenly leave without an explanation? Could it be that Sasuke had something to do with it?

Naruto searched around the village for about three hours, asking anyone and everyone if they knew anything about Sai. But sadly, there was no sign of Naruto's raven-haired fiance anywhere. Naruto was beginning to panic. Had Sai really left him? Even after he promised not to ever leave?

'Why does this happen to me…First Sasuke left me, and now Sai…' Naruto thought as he made his way towards the Hokage tower. Maybe Tsunade knew something about Sai.

**XOXOXO**

"Tsunade-baachan!" Naruto called out, slamming the door open. It hit the wall, hard, and Tsunade woke up, surprised.

"Brat, what the hell do you want? I'm busy!" She exclaimed, trying to pretend that she had been working the whole time. However, Naruto knew better, but he didn't mention it, because finding Sai was so much more important then yelling at a non-working Hokage.

"Tsunade-baachan, do you know where Sai is? Did he go on a mission? I can't find him anywhere…" Naruto said slowly, trying to hide his pain. All he had to do was talk to Tsunade. Maybe Sai went on a mission, and would be back soon. It was a possibility.

"Sai? Yes, he took a recon mission with Hyuuga Neji." Tsunade responded. She did wonder why Sai took such a long mission, when he and Naruto were getting married.

"A recon mission?" Naruto asked, his heart pounding. Recon missions lasted anywhere from six months, to three years. Surely she was joking. Why would Sai leave for that long?

"For how long?" Naruto asked; fear gripping him, and making him feel like someone was strangling him.

"One year."

It took every single ounce of energy Naruto had not to break down in tears in front of Tsunade. So, with a fake smile to cover up the immense pain he was feeling, Naruto left the Godaime's office, and ran to his house. Once home, he collapsed to the floor in tears, clutching tightly onto the ring he gave Sai.

**XOXOXO**

"I'll kill him." Sakura replied simply, almost smiling.

"No, no, no!" Naruto replied, counteracting by grabbing Sakura's wrist.

It had been a day since Sai left, and Naruto told Sakura everything that happened. Everything that Sasuke did.

She was not a happy girl.

'How dare he do this. How dare he! He leaves the village three years ago and expects Naruto to just jump into his arms? He expects Naruto to leave the one he loves?' Sakura thought, fuming.

"And why not? He raped you Naruto. _Raped you_. It's also his fault that Sai left." She explained, looking over at her friend. Her best friend. She remembered how unsure he was when he began the relationship with Sai. Slowly, though, she saw him fall in love. She saw a different part of Naruto. Naruto was happy. It was true and pure, and she wasn't going to let some stupid, jealous Uchiha ruin it.

"I know, Sakura," His voice barely above a whisper. He looked into her green eyes, pleading. His eyes were so wide, deep, and watery, like he was holding back tears. She almost felt her heart break at how sad he looked. "...but I think...that it will only make it worse to say something."

"You aren't thinking logically. I don't understand. He's done everything in his power to hurt you. He's done so many horrible things and you won't even do anything about it? Why?" She questioned, unable to fathom a guess as to _why_ Naruto could be so forgiving after Sasuke had done so much to hurt him. Her eyes widened slightly as she realized the only possible explanation.

"Do you still," She paused a moment, speaking in a low and somewhat surprised tone. "...love Sasuke?"

**XOXOXO**

Sasuke felt like he was on cloud nine.

He hadn't a care in the world.

He had successfully gotten rid of _him_. The only thing that was standing in between him and Naruto was gone.

Now Sasuke would move in on the blond. Soon enough, the effects of the jutsu would take it's toll on Naruto. He would go to question the Hokage about it, and she would give him the answer.

Naruto would be so broken up by it and Sasuke would move in for the kill. Regardless of what happened at that point, the baby would be born. Sai would be back, see the Uchiha heir that Naruto bore and never want to speak with the blond again.

It was the perfect plan.

Loud and obnoxious knocking brought Sasuke from his thoughts as he went to open the door.

A fist greeted him and he flew back a few feet.

"Sakura," He said as a sort of greeting. "What are you doing?" He asked, wondering _why_ the pink-haired girl had just punched him in the face.

"I'm only going to tell you this once, so you better listen good, Uchiha." She spoke in a low, almost cruel tone that Sasuke hadn't heard before, causing him to raise his eyebrows slightly.

"Leave...him...alone." She paused between each word, making sure he heard her properly.

"Stay out of this Sakura. It doesn't concern you."

"To hell it doesn't!" She yelled. Sasuke was surprised. Sakura seemed so angry.

"He was happy, Sasuke. _So happy_. Sai treated him so well. Treated him how he should be treated, how he deserved to be treated. And Sai also loved him completely. Naruto didn't think he'd ever be able to move on from you. Sai helped him do that, and Naruto fell in love. He found love in a hopeless place after you left." She paused, letting Sasuke absorb what she was saying. When she believed she had paused for long enough, she continued:

"I don't care if Naruto forgives you after making Sai leave and raping him. I won't, and I'll make sure if you ever go near him again you will regret it."

Before Sasuke could speak, Sakura made an exit, but not before muttering words with a whisper that he barely caught: "Mark my words, Sasuke. You hurt him again and I'll make sure the murder of you clan can be considered the good point of your life."

**XOXOXO**

It had been a month since Sai left, and every day Naruto went to Tsunade and asked her the whereabouts of Sai's mission. Unfortunately for Naruto, it was confidential, and no matter how much Naruto begged, she couldn't tell him.

Right now, however, Naruto wasn't thinking of ways to convince Tsunade to tell him where Sai was, because right now, Naruto was kneeling over the toilet, emptying his stomach of whatever he had eaten the night before.

"Wh…what the hell?" He yelled, clutching his stomach. He was throwing up bile now, and his stomach and throat were burning. This had been the fourth day he woke up to morning sickness, and it was beginning to worry him. He refused to speak to Tsunade about it, because his first priority was finding Sai.

"Dobe." Sasuke called out from the doorway. Naruto turned to him a frowned.

"Get the hell out, Uchiha! I don't want to see you!" Naruto yelled, enraged. He felt like shit right now and Sasuke was the _last _person he wanted to see.

"That's not the way you should be talking to me, Naruto." Sasuke said, walking into the room. He knelt down and handed Naruto a glass of water. Naruto reluctantly took it, and took a few sips, trying to get the disgusting taste of vomit out of his mouth.

"What? Don't you dare say that to me after what you did Sasuke! I told you to get out, so leave! Leave me alone! I don't want to see your face. I don't want anything to do with you." Naruto said, he gagged and put his hand to his mouth, trying to calm down. He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm his nausea.

"Fine, but I suggest you go and see Tsunade, and after that, come to me, and I'll explain everything."

"What? You bastard! Are you saying you did this to me?" Naruto screamed.

Sasuke smirked in response. "You can say that."

"Tch, like hell I'm going near you! Get out!" Naruto yelled as he threw a bar of soap at Sasuke, but the Uchiha was already gone.

**XOXOXO**

"Naruto, before you even ask me, the answer is no…Oh! You don't look so good. What's wrong?" The blonde Hokage asked, shocked, when she saw Naruto standing in the doorway of her office, looking pale and extremely exhausted.

"I…I didn't come to ask you that. I feel sick, and I thought you might know what's wrong with me. I never get sick, because the Kyuubi makes sure I stay in good health. This is the first time I've felt this way." Naruto said slowly, taking small and slow steps over to Tsunade. He was feeling nauseous again, and he really didn't want to throw up in Tsunade's office, because he knew he'd never hear the end of it if he did.

"Okay brat. Explain to me what's wrong with you." Tsunade said as she walked over to the young blond.

"I'm feeling weak, and I can't seem to keep anything in my stomach. I've been throwing up the past four mornings." Naruto told her. He figured that he was stressed and depressed because Sai suddenly left, and because of what Sasuke did too him.

"Throwing up? And you feel weak? Do you have back aches too?" The final question was more of a joke, because from what Naruto was saying, it sounded like he was pregnant, but that was impossible. Naruto was a male, and males do not get pregnant. It was impossible.

"Yes actually. How did you guess?" Naruto asked, slightly surprised at the fact that she knew he had back aches, even though he didn't mention it.

"Do me a favor and lay down on the couch. I'm going to check your stomach for food poisoning." She ordered, trying her best to ignore the fact that Naruto had back pains.

Naruto did what he was told, and Tsunade lifted his shirt. She summoned a little bit of chakra in her hand and ran it across Naruto's stomach. When she felt a weird presence in his stomach, she pulled back and gasped. No…it couldn't be possible!

"What! What is it?" Naruto asked, panicking. The way Tsunade suddenly pulled back was frightening.

"I need to run some more tests, but we can't do it in here. We have to go to the hospital."

Tsunade had run about ten tests on Naruto (Really, though, who was counting?). They included X-rays, urine and blood samples, hair samples, needles, and so much more. Finally, Tsunade came to a conclusion. It was something that happened only four other times in medical history. It was the rarest birth defect that had ever happened.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, anxious to know what was going on.

"Well, it's…" Tsunade took a deep breath. It was actually very easy to explain, but she had no clue how Naruto was going to react.

"What is it? I'm okay, right?" He asked.

"Yes, you're fine. But…you have a birth defect that Sandaime didn't tell you about." She began. She figured that he had meant to tell the young blond when he was old enough, but never got the chance to, because he was murdered so suddenly by Orochimaru.

"Birth defect? How is that _not_bad? Tsunade-baachan, what's wrong with me?"

"I'm just going to come out and tell you. Naruto, you were born a female. However, when Kyuubi was sealed inside of you, seeing that the Kyuubi is a male, the sealing changed the outside of your body to that of a human male. The sealing gave you male organs on the outside of your body; however, the inside stayed the same."

"Wha…WHAT? What the hell are you saying? You're not making sense!" Naruto exclaimed, shaking.

"I'm saying, that your inside organs are that of a female. On the _inside_of your body, you have female reproductive organs." Tsunade explained, and Naruto brought his shaking hands to his stomach.

"Apparently, your body adjusted to it, and although you don't have outside female parts, there are still ways that the sperm can make its way to the uterus." Naruto's eyes widened. No…NO! That couldn't mean…

"Naruto, you're pregnant." Tsunade finished, and Naruto's breathing become shallow. Pregnant…He was pregnant…but the question was…who was the father? Naruto didn't know what he'd do if Sasuke was the father. He didn't even know if he would be able to handle that. He didn't know how he'd be able to handle Sai coming home to see him with an Uchiha heir.

'He won't forgive me after that...it'll be over...and it'll be my fault.' Naruto thought to himself, fearing for what will happen.

"I…Ho…how far along am I?" He asked, swallowing the lump in his throat and hoping her answer would somehow help him determine who the father was. He was begging, pleading, hoping that Sai was the father! The last time he had sex with Sai was a week before Sasuke raped him, so anything was possible.

"Oh, I'd say a little over a month." A little over a month. That _had_to mean the baby was Sai's! The baby was Sai's and not Sasuke's! Naruto felt almost all the weight completely lift off his shoulders.

"Th…thank you…" Naruto said sadly. He still had to tell Sai. First, he was going to go to Sasuke's and rub it in his face. Maybe the fact that Naruto was carrying Sai's child would finally make it clear to Sasuke who Naruto truly loved.

"Wait! There's something else!" Tsunade said, stopping Naruto before he left the room.

"What is it now?" He asked.

"I'm not completely sure what it is, but there's something _very_different about your pregnancy. It's too early to tell now, so I need you to come to me for a check up every week until you're ready to give birth." Tsunade explained.

"Okay, goodbye Tsunade-baachan."

**XOXOXO**

It made Naruto feel slightly happier, that he was carrying Sai's child. A child that he and Sai made together. It was the best feeling in the world, knowing that in eight months, he'd be holding that same child in his arms.

Naruto would, of course, still try his very hardest to get Tsunade to tell him where Sai was, but for now, Naruto felt just a tiny bit better.

Naruto sighed in relief as he entered his home. He slipped his sandals off and made his way towards the kitchen, feeling suddenly hungry.

"Hello, dobe. Did you speak with Tsunade?" Sasuke asked. He was sitting at the kitchen table, smirking knowingly.

"What the hell are you doing here? Get out! I told you I didn't want to see you." Naruto yelled. He didn't want to deal with Sasuke...He didn't want anything to do with him anymore. Maybe though...maybe if he told Sasuke about the baby, the Uchiha would finally get it through his head that he loved Sai.

"I asked you a question," Sasuke stood up, stalking over to the blond. "Did you talk to Tsunade?" He asked again.

"Yes, I did." Naruto smiled. He felt as if everything was going to be okay now, but he was wrong, way wrong.

"Oh, and tell me, what is it?" Sasuke asked. He briefly wondered why Naruto was so happy all of a sudden.

"I'm pregnant," Naruto stated happily, and Sasuke stared at him, briefly wondering why Naruto was extremely happy. Did this mean that Naruto actually did love Sasuke.

"...with Sai's child…" Sasuke's eyes widened at the confession. No! NO! This couldn't happen! How did it happen! Did the jutsu go wrong somehow? No…there was no way.

Sasuke didn't listen as Naruto babbled on and on, explaining how he was able to get pregnant. Sasuke didn't watch Naruto's happy expression. All he knew, was that he had to get rid of that _thing_, inside of Naruto, so the blond could get pregnant with his own baby.

Slowly, Sasuke reached for a kunai and pulled it out of its holster. He stepped closer to Naruto, and with great stealth, stabbed the blond in the stomach.

* * *

><p>Oh gosh don't kill me! The next chapter will be up soon, I promise! And yes, I did purposely cut off when Naruto was going to respond to Sakura. Hmm, I wonder what he'll say.<p>

Thanks for the reviews! Keep them comin'!


	22. Unforgivable

"Sai, I've only known you for a short while, and I only know you because of Naruto, but I can tell that something is seriously wrong with you. Care to tell me what it is? It seems that it's affected the way you go about this mission, and I'd rather not fail it, or get killed because of your lack of ability to pay attention." Neji stated, as the pair was getting ready to retire for the night. They had made camp and were sitting outside by the fire, finishing up their meal.

"What do you mean? I'm fine." Sai responded, no emotion in his voice that would state otherwise. He was reverting back to the person he was when he was in Root. Emotionless.

However, Sai couldn't help but be surprised. He barely knew Neji, and the only times he ever spent with the Hyuuga, was when Naruto was with him. Otherwise, he only ran into him in the village at random times and greeted him with a simple 'hello' and sometimes even a smile or a wave, something Naruto taught him to do when you run into someone you know.

"No. You're not _fine_. Why did you take this mission, anyway? We won't be back to Konoha for a while. Shouldn't you and Naruto start planning for your wedding soon?" Neji asked, worried for his friends happiness. He had grown closer to Naruto when the blond returned to Konoha, and he wanted him to be happy. He saw how happy Sai made Naruto and wondered if something went wrong.

"He's…he's with the Uchiha now." Sai responded, inwardly cringing when he said Sasuke's name. He didn't even want to think that Sasuke was with Naruto now, doing things to him, touching him, causing him to smile.

"What? What are you saying?" Neji asked quickly. Last he heard, everything was perfectly fine between Sai and Naruto.

"They were having an affair, since Uchiha returned, apparently. So, why make it difficult for Naruto-kun? Why make him hide it? I left, so now he can come out and make the relationship with the Uchiha official. I was the only thing standing in his way, and now that I'm gone, he can have his happiness, because we all know he deserves it, more than anyone else. He taught me to love because I fell in love with him. From the beginning I always told myself, that if Sasuke came back and Naruto wanted to be with him, I'd let him go, because that's what you do right? When you love someone? You let them go. I love him too much to force him to stay with me." Sai responded, looking down at the fire that was burning between them.

"And who told you that? Was it Sasuke? Did he tell you? He's been trying to shatter your relationship with Naruto since he returned, why would you believe him of all people?" Neji questioned.

"I saw them. I saw Naruto-kun _kiss_Sasuke, and I heard him tell Sasuke that he loved him." Sai stated.

"And how do you know it wasn't a genjutsu, or something else? Maybe Sasuke did something to him that made him act that way. There are so many unknown jutsu's out there, and Sasuke has the power to go anywhere he wants in the village. He has access to the library, remember. He also has his sharingan." Neji explained. Naruto was never the type to cheat, and Neji knew how much Naruto loved Sai. It was beautiful, and Naruto wouldn't want to screw it up. Neji saw the way Naruto acted around Sasuke when the raven returned. He was happy he had returned, but there was no love in his eyes or actions. The way he treated Sasuke was completely different then the way he treated Sai.

"I…I don't know." Sai stuttered slightly. He was beginning to show emotions, which was something he only did for Naruto. Had the blond changed him that much?

"You should have talked to him before you agreed to this mission. What's going to happen now? The Uchiha will definitely make use of your absence to move in on Naruto, especially with you being gone for a whole year."

"No, what have I done?" Sai whispered to himself. He had to get back to Naruto before it was too late.

**XOXOXO**

_"Do you still," She paused a moment, speaking in a low and somewhat surprised tone. "...love Sasuke?"_

_Naruto let go of her wrist, and slowly looked up at her with wide eyes. He didn't speak, and instead looked as though he was thinking of an answer to her question. A serious answer._

_'No...he can't possibly still love him after all this.' Sakura thought, afraid. She was afraid that Naruto still loved Sasuke. She knew it would hurt Sai, and it would hurt Naruto too. Sasuke was no good for Naruto. _

"_Do I still...love him? Do I still love Sasuke? In a sense...yes, yes I do. But not in the same way I did, and not in the same way I love Sai. I have love for Sasuke. I have love for him in the same way I have love for you, Sakura-chan. Of course I love him. He's my friend, and I love my friends," He paused. He had to get it all out. Had to explain it to someone because maybe he would be able to understand it himself._

_Sakura let go the breath she was holding in relief. _

"_I care about him and treasure our past together. Maybe that's what I was hanging on to. Sasuke from the 's the Sasuke I loved, the Sasuke I was best friends with, but that Sasuke is not here anymore, and he'll never be back. Maybe that's what I was hoping for this entire time. Maybe I was hoping when he came back things would go back to how they were. I was stupid. I thought maybe, just maybe I would be happy with Sai and have Sasuke beside me as my best friend again. I won't lie when I say him coming back brought on old feelings in my heart. It did. It really did. I even thought about...what it would be like to leave Sai and go to Sasuke," _

_Sakura gasped at this. Shocked that Naruto had even thought that. When she grasped the situation a little more, she realized that no, she wasn't surprised. It wasn't abnormal._

_'His first love returned. Of course it would cross his mind to go to him. It's a normal thought, a normal feeling for anyone. Naruto, as special as he is, is not an exception to this.'_

"_Then I realized that no...no...I would be chasing after a memory. I also began to see how much Sasuke changed, and realized he wasn't the same and would never be. It just...hurt so much...I didn't want to let go of him."_

"_It's okay, Naruto," She spoke in a soft, caring tone, smiling at him through the sadness that drenched the room. _

"_It's okay to let go." She took his hand gently, and pulled him into a hug._

"_I'm scared, Sakura."_

"_Scared of what?" She asked._

"_Scared that Sai won't feel the same when he returns, scared that I managed to break this beyond repair."_

"_I don't think you realize just how much Sai loves you, and you aren't giving him nearly as much credit as he deserves."_

**XOXOXO**

Naruto's eyes widened as he felt a sudden pain. Luckily for him, he had chosen to touch his stomach at the exact same moment that Sasuke had stabbed him, and the raven stabbed him in his hand, instead of in the stomach.

'No, that was my only chance!' Sasuke said to himself, pulling the kunai away. Naruto winced slightly as blood dripped down from the deep gash in his hand, but the pain wasn't important right now. Sasuke had just tried to get rid of the unborn child.

Naruto was going to forgive Sasuke for everything. For the coldness, the rape, he was even going to forgive him for ruining his happy relationship with Sai, because he had once loved Sasuke, and the raven-haired Uchiha was still his best friend. Now…now he couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't take the pain. Sasuke had just tried to kill his unborn child, and that was completely unforgivable. This was it. This was the last straw.

"Sasuke…I was going to forgive you for everything, you know? Do you know why? Because despite everything, you're still my best friend, and I still care about you. But now, just forget about it all. I don't want anything to do with you ever again. You ruined my happiness with Sai, and you tried to get rid of my baby…and now…now I will say goodbye. Leave now Sasuke." Naruto stated seriously. He felt like crying, but he realized that Sasuke wasn't worth any tears. After everything Sasuke had done, he wasn't worth anything.

"We'll see about that." Sasuke whispered, turning and leaving the house, leaving the blond alone...

...For now.

**XOXOXO**

"Tsunade-baachan, what are you doing?" Naruto asked. He hadn't told anyone about what Sasuke had tried to do, because it wasn't worth it. He didn't want to cause an uproar because he didn't want to deal with Sasuke anymore. The raven had left him alone for the passed four months, and for that, Naruto was grateful. He figured that Sasuke _finally_learned his lesson.

"Naruto, there's…Well, I've finally figured out what's wrong with you." Tsunade smiled gently down at the young blond.

"What is it? Is the baby okay?" Naruto asked. Ever since Sasuke had attempted to kill his unborn child, he had been extremely cautious about everything he did. Sakura and Iruka stayed over his house often, and he stopped taking missions. He even had Sakura write down a list of the foods that would be best for him to eat during the pregnancy.

"Oh yes, the babies are fine." Tsunade smiled.

"EH! Twins?" Naruto shrieked, a little surprised.

"Yes, but it's strange…It seems that one of them was conceived after the other, but only by a week." Tsunade informed him, and Naruto immediately froze. A week after the other…that meant…

"Brat, snap out of it, are you okay? You've gone pale!" Tsunade said, worrying over the sudden paleness overtaking Naruto's body.

Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but his throat seemed so dry all of a sudden, and his hands were shaking.

"Ye…yeah, I'm fine!" He responded. How was he going to explain that once the babies were born? How would he explain to Sasuke's child, that the only reason he or she was brought into this world, was rape? Surely, he couldn't tell the child that!

"Maybe you should rest a little, you're aren't looking so good, and you have a bit of a fever." She said, pulling her hand away from his forehead.

"Tsunade-baachan, please…Tell me where Sai is…I…I need to see him." Naruto said. He had to explain everything to Sai as soon as possible, before the raven would completely ignore him when he returned.

"Brat! I've told you before, it's confidential." Tsunade said. In reality, she wanted to tell Naruto exactly where Sai was. But even though she loved Naruto like a little brother, she couldn't let family get in the way of her duties as the Hokage.

"Ah, I see, thanks Tsunade-baachan." Naruto smiled sadly. He redressed himself and left the room in silence.

"I'm so sorry Naruto. Just stay strong for a little while longer. He'll be back soon. The time will pass quickly once the babies are born, and remember that you have a little part of Sai wherever you go now."

**XOXOXO**

"What are you two doing back so soon! You're not due back for a another five months!" Tsunade yelled, shocked at the two shinobi's that were standing in front of her. The older one handed her a stack of papers, which she looked through quickly, and gasped.

"HOW! How did you finish a recon mission that was supposed to take a full year, in only seven months?" Tsunade asked, her eyes watching the two shinobi quickly.

The one with the shorter hair smiled, and answered.

"Love."

"Love? Okay, fine, whatever excuse you use is fine with me. I'm just impressed you were able to do it in only seven months. Oh, and Sai, I need to talk to you in private." She said, glancing over at Neji. The Hyuuga took this as a cue, and opened the door, ready to leave,

"Neji, wait." Sai called out, before the Hyuuga closed the door.

"Yes?"

""Thank you." Sai said. Neji didn't need any further explanation, because he knew what Sai was thanking him for.

"Anything for Naruto."

**XOXOXO**

Sai got back to his house as fast as he could, and immediately went into his bedroom, because he knew Naruto would be sleeping, because it was about three in the morning, and Naruto was never awake at that time.

The moon was shining in through the window on Naruto's sleeping body, and Sai slowly walked over to him. He sat down at the edge of the bed and reached forward, gently caressing Naruto's face. The blond smiled in his sleep, and leaned into the touch.

"Naruto-kun, wake up." Sai whispered, leaning forward. He placed a small kiss on Naruto's lips and pulled away. Within a few seconds, the blond opened his eyes to meet Sai's coal-colored ones.

* * *

><p>So Sai's been gone for seven months, meaning Naruto is seven months pregnant. Also, yes, I know the whole 'babies were conceived a week apart' is impossible...but so is mpreg in general..This is only fanfiction. As for how he got pregnant like that, the jutsu had a lot to do with it. It'll be explained better in the next chapter. As well as how Sai feels about everything.<p>

Gosh, I've been on a huge Yu Yu Hakusho kick lately and have been trying to find some good stories. It's hard though. It seems like the YYH fandom is over run by OC's. Sad. Anyone know any good stories? Really good stories?


	23. Anger

_Sasuke was waiting patiently outside of Tsunade's office. He was going to take a short-term mission, to get away from the village for a little while to think about what he was going to do about Naruto, but the Godaime was meeting with Sakura. Normally, Sasuke wouldn't care what they were talking about, but the moment he heard Naruto's name, he pressed his ear to the door to hear better._

"Twins! Oh, that's so sweet! I can't wait until he tells Sai! The kids are going to be so cute! A blue-eyed raven, or a coal-eyed blond? Wow! They're going to have a fan club!" Sakura responded happily. Although she knew both Naruto and Sai were hurt, she also knew how much they loved each other. They were going to get back together, no matter what.

"Yes, but it's the strangest thing I've ever seen. One of the children was conceived about a week after the first. I've never heard of that happening before. I didn't even know that was possible." Tsunade stated.

Sasuke stopped listening after that, because that was all he needed to hear. So Naruto

**was** _carrying his child! The jutsu must have done something that made it possible for Naruto to carry two children. It was perfect! Now he would not have to worry about Sai and Naruto getting back together, because once Sai finds out that Naruto was carrying and Uchiha, he'd never forgive him._

"Sasuke?" Tsunade called as she looked outside her door. She had told him to wait outside, but when she went to check on him, he was gone.

**XOXOXO**

"Naruto-kun, wake up." Sai whispered, leaning forward. He placed a small kiss on Naruto's lips and pulled away. Within a few seconds, the blond opened his eyes to meet Sai's coal-colored ones. Blue eyes widened as they stared into the other's eyes.

Sai sighed inwardly in relief and smiled. It was so nice to see Naruto's beautiful ocean-colored eyes again. He missed it too much while he was away on the mission. He leaned down until their lips were a mere inch apart.

"Sai." Naruto whispered, smiling, and the two stared at each other in silence before…

Sai went flying backwards.

He winced and held his wounded cheek in his right hand. The blond had punched him, and Naruto seemed mad all of a sudden. After a few moments, he realized that Naruto was trying his very hardest to sit up, but was failing miserably. Forgetting that the blond had just hit him, Sai stood up and rushed to Naruto's side, worried about the young jounin.

"Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" He asked., worried. Naruto was wincing and holding the blanket over his stomach. Sai made a move to grab the blanket and check what was wrong, but Naruto slapped his hand away, almost as if he was afraid of whatever it was that was under there.

"Stop it! How can you act so normal after you left? How can you act as though nothing happened? You promised me you wouldn't leave! You said you'd always stay by my side! You _promised_me!" Naruto shouted, tears spilling out of his eyes. Sai never would have imagined that he hurt Naruto this much. Then again, Naruto lost Sasuke first, and then he lost Sai. It was a little bit too much for him.

"I know, I was stupid. When I saw you kiss Sasuke-" Sai began.

"WHAT! I would never kiss him!" Naruto interrupted, defending himself.

"Naruto-kun, I _saw_you kiss him. You were in his bed, and you woke up from a nap or something. You kissed him. He said he loved you and you…said you loved him too. I left after that…I couldn't watch anymore." Naruto blinked a few times, unable to recall anything even close to that. The only thing he remembered was waking up to Sasuke pounding into him.

Naruto shivered in disgust and shook his head, trying to rid his mind of the awful memory.

"No…I…Sai, I don't know what happened, but whatever it was, it wasn't me. I love you, I would never do that to you. Sasuke is my past. You're my present, and my future." Naruto said holding out his hand. He smiled warmly as his fingers gently caressed the ravens cheek, before pulling back and slapping him.

"What? What did I do now?" Sai asked, rubbing his abused cheek.

"You left me! Why didn't you just come to me and ask me what happened?" Naruto asked, trying to get more comfortable. He was sitting up against the bed board, but his stomach didn't let him get comfortable enough. Since he was having twins, he was fairly big by now. Although, not as big as one would figure.

"I know, I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I truly am, but I was so hurt. I thought I lost you to him. I was going to let you stay with him if that is what you truly wanted. Because I love you, and I wanted to see you happy." Sai smiled, sitting on the bed next to Naruto. He grabbed the blanket, in attempt to pull it away from the blond, so he could crawl in next to him, but Naruto held it tightly in his hands.

"What's wrong?"

"Are we…still getting married?" Naruto asked, playing with the necklace that held Sai's ring.

"Only if you want to." Sai responded. He reached out for the necklace and unclasped it from behind Naruto's neck, and pulled it off. He took the ring off the necklace and handed it to Naruto. The blond smiled in return and slipped it on Sai's finger.

"Yes, I still want to. But can we…get married sooner?" Naruto asked, feeling anxious about telling Sai the news about the babies.

"Sure, if that's what you want. When would you like to get married?" Sai asked.

"Umm, maybe three, or four months?" Naruto offered. The babies were going to be born in two more months, and after that, Naruto would need a bit of time to recover before doing anything drastic.

"Oh? Anxious?" Sai laughed gently. He realized there was something still seriously wrong with Naruto, so he was trying to make him laugh, or at least smile.

"Is there something else wrong?" Sai asked, getting right to the point.

"Yes...there's…something I need to tell you." Naruto said nervously. He wasn't sure how Sai would react when Naruto told him everything that went on. But he could only hope that Sai would want his child. As for Sasuke's child…Naruto hadn't thought of that yet.

"Ah, go ahead." Sai responded, thinking it was nothing serious.

"I…" Naruto sighed. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Naruto gave up trying to explain everything through words. Instead, he pulled the blanket off his stomach and reveled everything to Sai. He looked up at his fiance to see the ravens eyes widen. Slowly, Sai reached out and placed his hand on Naruto's stomach, rubbing up and down once, before silently asking Naruto; 'What?'.

"I'm pregnant." Naruto said finally.

Sai's eyes widened. He didn't even know how to respond. It was so unnatural, and completely unheard of. Men didn't get pregnant. It was impossible!

"How?" Sai asked, unable to form any other words.

"As from what Tsunade-baachan said, I was born as a female, but when the Kyuubi was sealed, it changed the outside of my body, giving me outer male parts. But the insides stayed the same, leaving me with female organs. And…somehow, my body adjusted to it, and I got pregnant." Naruto explained, keeping eye contact with Sai the entire time, checking for any signs of displeasure or regret.

"You're…having my child?" Sai asked slowly, a small smile creeping on his face.

"Umm, partially." Naruto said. The happiness on Sai's face turned to confusion.

"What do you mean _partially_?"

"I'm…having two babies." Naruto answered.

"Naruto-kun, you look nervous. I'm happy, I'm very happy! We're having children together. It's amazing. If you were worried that I am going to be mad or something, I'm not! This is amazing, so don't look so…scared." Sai said as he kissed Naruto on the lips gently, letting them linger for a moment before pulling away.

"Tha…that's not the whole story." Naruto said, shaking slightly. He was glad that Sai was happy about his own child, but what was he going to say about Sasuke's? Naruto wanted to keep them both, but no one else knew about it. Tsunade simply thought they were twins. But what was Sai going to say, when Naruto told him the truth.

"Okay, go on."

"When I woke up in Sasuke's bed he was…" Naruto took a deep breath, trying to form the words. Sai sensed his fear, and took his hand, gently massaging it.

"…He was…" Naruto struggled with the words, too afraid to say anything else.

"What? What did that man do to you?"

"He was raping me!" Naruto said quickly, as if the words themselves were going to burn him. Sai's eyes widened in anger, and he pulled away from the _mother_of his unborn baby and stood up.

"I'll kill him…" He said slowly, seriously, as he made his way towards the door.

"No! Wait!" Naruto said, getting out of bed, which always took him about five minutes in the morning.

"No, I am not waiting. What he did was inexcusable!" The raven said as he slipped on his sandals.

"WAIT! There's something else!" Naruto shouted.

"I'll make him pay for ever going near you!" Sai growled.

"I'm pregnant with his child too!"

* * *

><p>Short chapter. Sorry about that. The next chapter will basically be Sai's response and actions for what to do about Sasuke.<p>

There's also a new poll up on my profile. I'd love it if you'd all take it please!


	24. True Love

_"I'm pregnant with his child too!" _

There was about a minute of silence, as Sai seemed to absorb the words that Naruto had yelled out, and hoped they were a lie.

"What?" Sai questioned after the silence, hoping Naruto was kidding, but Sai knew that Naruto would not joke around with something this serious. While Naruto was still a bit childish, he had still grown more mature than when he was younger.

"I…I'm carrying your child, _and_Sasuke's. I'm not sure what happened, but the babies were conceived week apart…I must have been pregnant already when he…" Naruto paused, not wanting to say anymore. He looked up at the shock that was apparent in Sai's eyes.

"I only found out somewhat recently," Naruto continued, taking a deep breath. "…that I was carrying two children, so Sasuke doesn't know. I've avoided him for the past few months…I don't know what to do about it. He has a right to know, but to be honest…I'm afraid." Naruto explained, rubbing his stomach gently. He was feeling slightly nauseous. He knew telling Sai this information may possibly break them up for good (Which Naruto figured, Sasuke might have been planning) but Sai had the right to know everything. It wasn't as if Naruto would be able to hide it when Sasuke's kid suddenly had the sharingan, and looked like an Uchiha.

"So, you're telling me that after I left, he raped you, and you got pregnant again? That's...not even possible." Sai replied, feeling extremely guilty. If he hadn't left, than none of this would have happened. If he had just waited for an explanation, than Naruto wouldn't have been left alone at Sasuke's mercy. If he hadn't left, Naruto would be carrying his child only.

"Yes...I know. I don't exactly know what happened. Or _how_ it even happened." Naruto spoke in a low, almost sad tone.

"Naruto, after everything he's done, you still went over to...forgive him. You're a little _too_ forgiving. Look what happened now. You were unwilling with him because you forgave him, and now you're carrying his child."

"I know Sai...you're right, okay? I get it. I just...he is..._was_my best friend. I tried for so long to get him back to the village. I cared about him. I can't help it." Naruto whispered sadly before continuing.

"Sai, I love you so much, more than anything. I want to get married, and I want to have a family with you…but if…if you want to leave me, then I understand. It would be hard, seeing the result of what Sasuke did to me. You...can break off the engagement; I…won't try and stop you, I'll understand. I won't hold it against you." Despite Naruto's hardest attempts at being as strong as he could, he let a few tears roll down his cheeks. After all, he was still a human, and all humans felt pain. In reality, he wanted to beg Sai to stay with him. He wanted to hold on to the other man and never let go. He wanted to move on together with Sai, but he knew it was wrong if Sai didn't want to be with him.

"So, are you going to tell him about the baby, _his_baby?" Sai asked, and Naruto squirmed slightly, wondering why Sai didn't mention anything about leaving. Was he just prolonging the pain?

"Yes. Despite everything he did to me, he has the right to know that his clan can be revived, that it will be revived." Naruto responded, rubbing his stomach again. So many mixed feelings…He was silently praying that Sai was going to stay with him.

"What are you planning to do if I were to leave you?" Sai asked, and Naruto's heart began to race. So, Sai was really leaving him?

"I don't know." Naruto whispered truthfully. He hadn't thought that far in advance. Despite the fact that being a jounin paid well, it would be difficult to take care of two babies alone. There was no such thing as child support for ninja's, because ninja babies were born to become strong, and divorces were unheard of. The only way that a ninja would raise a child alone, was if their spouse died during a mission, or battle. Surely he couldn't go to Sasuke…Because that was exactly what the Uchiha wanted him to do. Could he possibly even live with him, after everything he did? Would Naruto even had a choice in the matter?

'No,' Naruto thought to himself. 'I'll do this by myself if I have to. I'll never speak to Sasuke again..Not after this, and especially not if Sai leaves me.'

"Naruto-kun, do you honestly think I'd leave you? I was stupid for leaving you the first time. I love you. You engraved on my ring that I taught you to love, when in reality, you taught me, and engraved it into my heart. Naruto-kun, I won't leave you, because I love you, and I love our unborn children." Sai smiled, and took a seat next to Naruto. He placed a hand on Naruto's stomach, and leaned the blonds head on his shoulder.

"Our _children_? What-" Naruto began, but before he could finish, Sai cut him off.

"Yes, _our children_. We'll tell Sasuke about the baby, and I'm coming with you, but in return for knowing, he's going to have to watch from afar as we raise the baby together. It may be his child through blood, but it's going to be mine through love." Sai said, kissing Naruto's cheek.

"Thank you." Naruto said as Sai helped him lay down. He was exhausted both mentally and physically from everything that was happening. Sai was staying! He was really staying!

"Don't thank me. I should be thanking you, Naruto-kun. Now let's get some sleep, we can talk more in the morning."

'_So, this is what true love feels like_?'

**XOXOXO**

"Wait...I remember now! He...performed some weird jutsu, on my stomach! When I woke up I remember that my stomach hurt. It's all such a blur though. I can barely remember what happened."

"Naruto-kun it doesn't even matter. He raped you. It was a horrible thing to do and he will not be forgiven now." Sai explained, speaking in a stern, almost demanding voice. Sai didn't want to sound bossy towards the blond, nor did he want Naruto to feel like he was being controlling, but Sai wanted to protect him more than anything, and the thing he needed protecting from was Sasuke.

Sai looked over to Naruto, who was frowning slightly. Sai's eyes trailed over Naruto's stomach, which was covered up by a large, baggy shirt.

"You aren't very big." Sai announced.

"What?" Naruto shrieked, thinking Sai was talking about a certain part of his anatomy.

"You're pregnant with twins, and you don't look it. It looks more like you've just gained weight."

"Oh..." Naruto paused, "Wait, are...are you calling me fat?" Naruto replied, suddenly feeling angry.

"No. I'm simply stating a fact. You aren't fat, you're pregnant. Just...smaller than I'd think."

"Tsunade-baachan said it was okay though. She said some women don't even gain that much weight with their pregnancy." Naruto explained.

Sai and Naruto stood outside of the Uchiha mansion, waiting for Naruto to either knock or ring the bell, but the blue-eyed teen seemed too afraid to go ahead with it. Although Sai was standing right next to him, he was still terrified of what Sasuke was going to do, and how he was going to take the news.

"Naruto-kun, I'm here, don't be so scared." Sai mentioned as he reached forward and rang the bell. Naruto winced slightly, and within and few moments, Sasuke opened the door. His expression seemed normal, but Naruto was able to tell that he was _pleased _with himself for reasons unknown.

"Hello dobe." Sasuke greeted, and glared over at Sai as a greeting for the raven. He didn't think Sai deserved a normal greeting.

"Ca…can we come in? I have to tell you something." Naruto said, finally speaking out. To calm him down Sai placed his hand on the blonds shoulder.

While Sasuke didn't want Sai inside of his house, he knew he wouldn't be able to speak to Naruto without Sai being around, so he stepped aside and let the two enter his house. Sai and Naruto sat down on one the couches, while Sasuke sat across from them on a chair.

"And what would you like to tell me, Naruto?" Sasuke asked. He already knew Naruto was going to tell him about the baby, so he was prepared for it. He was been thinking about it a lot, ever since he found out. He wanted to revive his clan, but he wanted to do it with Naruto, the only person he loved. Now his dream was finally coming true.

"I…You know I'm pregnant, obviously, but…I'm having two babies. One is Sai's and one is yours." Naruto said, a little afraid to talk. Everything that Sasuke had done to him was circling in his mind. It was Sasuke fault that Sai left for half a year. The rape, the attempt to get rid of his unborn baby, all the cruel words. They hurt…they all hurt so much.

"Oh? You're having my child, eh dobe? That's good to hear. Does your fiance here know how to make babies? It requires sex, doesn't it? So Sai, you should know what Naruto and I did together to make this baby." Sasuke smiled. There was no way Sai would stay with Naruto, knowing they had sex.

"Yes, of course I do. You raped him. And the only reason we're not telling anyone is because that's what Naruto-kun wants. He doesn't want your ninja status stripped. You're lucky he's so forgiving, Uchiha." Sai spoke out. Naruto was sitting with his head bowed down, his hands folded on his lap. Sasuke glared at Naruto in disbelief. He didn't think that the blond would actually mention the rape. He truly did love Sai, if he would go that far to save the relationship.

"Fine, fine." Sasuke responded, growing angry. He wanted Naruto to come to him, to love him back. It hurt so much to see his blond with another, and it hurt even more to see that Sai really did love Naruto unconditionally. He now knew that he was wrong about Sai the whole time. Sai never wanted to use Naruto, he only wanted the blond to be happy. Sai loved him.

"Don't think you're getting off with everything so easily. As punishment, you're going to watch from afar, as Naruto and I raise our children." Sasuke's eyes widened at this. They weren't going to let him see his baby? The own child he conceived with Naruto?

"As I have told Naruto-kun, the baby may be yours through blood, but it's mine through love. The baby you and he conceived together will take my name, and it will call _me _otosan. You won't have anything to do with that baby. You won't be allowed to see or interact with him. We'll seal his sharingan and that child will never you that you are it's father." Sai stated, standing up, finished with the Uchiha for good.

"Where the hell are you going?" Sasuke asked, standing up as well. He watched as Sai bent forward to help Naruto stand up. He didn't want to watch anymore! He wanted to be the one helping Naruto up! He wanted to be the one holding the blond in his arms every night! He wanted to get rid of Sai…he had to! Once and for all, so he could be with Naruto.

"No!" Sasuke yelled out as he reached forward and grabbed Naruto's wrist. It couldn't end this way. Sasuke wouldn't let it end like this.

Naruto gasped slightly, as he tried to tug his wrist away. Sai clenched his fist and let go all of the pent up anger he felt and punched Sasuke in the face, causing the Uchiha to let go of Naruto's wrist and fall backwards onto the floor. He brought his hand to his jaw, which was now throbbing in extreme pain. He also tasted blood in his mouth. The impact of Sai's punch seemed to have broken his jaw, and it was already beginning to bruise

"Go ahead Uchiha. Stand up and fight me if you want. Fight me right here, in front of him," He pointed to Naruto, who seemed a bit shocked at the scene that was unfolding between the two ravens.

"As far as physical fighting goes, I have all the power needed to defeat you, but that doesn't even matter. I have already won something you will never have. I have something you've lost a long time ago."

"What-" Sasuke began, finding it difficult to talk due to his broken jaw.

"Naruto's heart." He smiled, taking Naruto's hand and leading his blond love to the door.

"We have nothing else to discuss with you, Uchiha. Goodbye." Sai said as he turned away from Sasuke. Naruto turned around slowly, and looked into Sasuke's coal-colored eyes.

"Goodbye, Sasuke." He whispered sadly, before looking forward and leaving the mansion.

* * *

><p>Haha, well I'm sure you're all happy that Sai hit Sasuke! He deserved it didn't he? This story is actually coming to a close! It's twenty-seven chapters total. So only three more after this one!<p> 


	25. Kidnapping

It hurt Naruto, to see the look upon Sasuke's face when Sai told him that he couldn't see his child. Even after everything that happened, Naruto believed Sasuke still deserved to see his child, especially because said child was the heir to the Uchiha clan. Naruto _did _understand that Sai wanted the child, and he was okay with that. Naruto was okay with Sai being the father of Sasuke's child. Naruto couldn't help but feel slightly bad for the Uchiha.

"Naruto-kun, are you okay?" Sai asked, noticing some distress in his fiance's eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Naruto smiled reassuringly. He wasn't going to trouble Sai on the matter. Sai made his decision, and Naruto would stick to it.

"Oi, Pedo-chan, have you thought of any names yet?" Naruto asked, sitting down on the couch in their living room. Their house was a decent size, but after the babies were born, they would need a larger one.

"No, not yet," Sai said, ignoring the name that Naruto had called him, "Are you going to ask Tsunade or Sakura about the genders, or would you rather be surprised?" Sai asked, sitting next to the blond. He lifted Naruto's shirt and gently rubbed his stomach.

"I want to be surprised." Naruto smiled, placing his hand on top of Sai's.

"Ah, okay then." Sai responded. He'd do whatever Naruto wanted.

"Sai, thank you…for everything. I love you…I love you so much." Naruto said slowly. He leaned forward and kissed Sai's lips, tracing his tongue along Sai's bottom lip. The raven immediately responded by granted the blond access. He moaned and pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around Naruto's neck.

Naruto missed kissing Sai. He missed having sex with him too. He missed seeing his face when he woke up, he missed being with him, and he missed his smile. The same smile he coaxed out of Sai.

"I love you too, Naruto-kun." Sai said gently, kissing his forehead.

**XOXOXO**

Sai was an extremely light sleeper, so he woke up very easily and often during the night. Naruto tended to kick and moved around a lot, so he woke up Sai in the past, and Sai was slowly getting used to it, but right now, he was awoken by the sound of Naruto's soft sobbing, which wasn't something he wanted to wake up to.

Sai opened his eyes and saw Naruto sitting up, tears rolling down his face. Quickly, Sai sat up and placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders, rubbing gently, trying to get him to stop crying for whatever reason.

"Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" He asked, worried for his fiance's behalf.

"I'm…fat…and I'm ugly…You don't want me anymore, do you?" He asked, sobbing gently into his hands. Naruto didn't like being pregnant. His whole body hurt, he craved really weird food, and he had horrible mood swings.

"Naruto-kun, you're not fat, you're pregnant, it's normal, and you've always been gorgeous. What makes you think I don't want you anymore? I love you, of course I want you." Sai said, gently running his hand against Naruto's whiskered cheek. The blond moved towards the soft touch.

"You…you haven't tried to have sex with me since you've gotten back! We…haven't had sex in seven months!" Naruto exclaimed. It was true. They hadn't had sex since Sai left. The last time Naruto had sex was with Sasuke…but that wasn't exactly the type of sex he wanted.

"Naruto-kun, I was just worried about it making you uncomfortable, given the predicament you're in. I'd love to have sex with you, of course. It's on my mind a lot more than you'd even imagine." Sai leaned forward and messaged Naruto's shoulders gently. The blond often complained about back aches, so Sai figured that a massage may help him a little.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked, pulling away.

"I'm giving you a massage." Sai responded, moving his hands lower, to the small of Naruto's back.

"NO! Don't touch me! Go away Sai! Go sleep on the couch!" Naruto shouted, pushing him away completely.

"Naruto-kun-" Sai began.

"No! Leave me alone!"

"So this is what Sakura meant by mood swings…" Sai thought as he rubbed his temples. This was going to be a long two months…But Sai would deal with it, because he loved Naruto, and he was excited about the babies. He slowly got out of bed, and made his way towards the living room and plopped down on the couch.

**XOXOXO**

"What are you doing to me?" Naruto shouted. He was taking a shower, when Sai suddenly decided to join. Said raven had embraced Naruto from behind, and wound his arms to Naruto's member, stroking it to life.

"What does it look like?" Sai asked, one hand letting go of Naruto's member and trailing to his backside. He slowly pushed the finger in, smirking as he did so.

"Stop it!" The blond yelled, turning around quickly and pushing Sai away.

"Naruto-kun-"

"No, no, no! I don't want you to touch me! Get out! Leave me alone." Naruto shouted, frowning, as the raven sighed and opened the shower door and stepped out. Naruto had noticed that Sai had been trying to have sex with him a lot lately, and was puzzled as to _why _Sai suddenly had the desire to do so. He pushed away the thought as he finished washing his hair.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Naruto-kun! Wait!" Sai winced in pain, trying to avoid the random objects that were being thrown at him. He was only trying to help Naruto get into the bathtub, and the blond suddenly exploded on him! He was blaming him for something, but Sai couldn't quite make out the words.

"NO! I told you not to touch me!" Naruto screamed, throwing a shampoo bottle at his fiance. It opened up and splattered all over the place. Sai's left eye twitched slightly. He was going to be the one cleaning that up later, because Naruto, being over eight months pregnant, could not bend. Plus, Sai wouldn't make his pregnant fiance do anything strenuous.

"I was only going to help you!" Sai replied, trying to be as nice as possible. The babies were due in about three and a half weeks, and Naruto's mood swings seemed to get worse and worse by each passing day.

"No! You were going to try to have sex with me!" Naruto pointed out, covering up his body. Everything hurt so much. Especially his back and feet. All he wanted to do right now was take a hot bath, but he didn't want Sai near him!

"No! I wasn't going to try that! I just figured you may want some help." Sai said slowly and calmly. He hated making Naruto even more mad or sad than he already was. He really didn't want to sleep on the couch again.

"So...you don't want to have sex with me?" Naruto asked slowly.

"Of course I do, but-"

"I knew it!"

"Naruto-kun, I've been trying to have sex with you since you told me you were okay with it..."

"Well...I just don't want to!"

"And I told you it was okay, but right now I was only trying to help you get into the bath tub." Sai could feel the pressure in his head getting tighter. His head was already pounding, but Naruto yelling at him only seemed to make it worse.

"Just…get out and leave me alone!" Naruto yelled. Sai shook his head and left the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Naruto seemed to be getting more and more distant. This of course, worried the raven, so he spoke to Sakura about it, and Sakura responded by saying it was normal.

_Sakura was laughing._

"_I don't quite understand why you're laughing in such a serious situation, Sakura."_

"I'm sorry, I'm just picturing Naruto throwing things at you at crying about being fat. It's just...wow...That's very unlike him!" Sakura replied, trying to stifle her laughs.

"_I'm worried about him."_

"_Oh, no, don't be. It's normal. I promise! Most pregnant women get mood swings. While Naruto is a man, he is pregnant, so I assure you that's it's normal. I'm sure once he has the babies he'll apologize to you. Until then, just deal with it the best you can."_

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Naruto slowly walked towards his house, wincing in pain the whole way. He was just coming back from an examination with Tsunade. Two more weeks…and it would be over. The babies were due in only two weeks! He was so excited, because he couldn't wait to see his children.

Sai had to make a quick trip to a nearby village, a favor for Danzo, and was due back in the morning.

Sai was worried, at first, about leaving Naruto alone, but the blond assured him he would be okay for a day on his own. He had survived seven whole months, one day would be nothing to him.

As Naruto neared his house, he paused when he saw his ex-best friend, Uchiha Sasuke, standing by the door. The blond hadn't seen him since he told the raven about his baby, and at that time, he was with Sai. But now, Sasuke stood a mere four feet in front of him, and Naruto was completely alone.

"Hello, dobe." Sasuke smirked. He slowly walked over to the blond, who, in response, backed up. He didn't want to be near Sasuke, and he remembered what the Uchiha had done the last time…He tried to kill the baby. Naruto did not want a repeat of that!

"What do you want, Uchiha?" Naruto asked, not even bothering to use his first name. Sasuke didn't even deserve it.

"I just want to see the," Sasuke paused, trying to find the right words.

"…mother of my soon-to-be child. Is that so wrong?" Sasuke asked. By this time, he was standing directly in front of Naruto. The blond wasn't afraid of him, but he wanted to get away, to keep the babies safe.

"We told you that you wouldn't see the child…leave me alone, Uchiha." Sasuke winced at this. Did Naruto hate him that much? To not even say his first name?

"No, that's where you're wrong, dobe. You're coming with me." Sasuke said, grasping harshly onto Naruto's wrist. Immediately, Naruto tried to pull away, but Sasuke's hold was strong, and the blond was worried about doing anything even remotely strenuous. He didn't want to move too much. He didn't want to endanger the lives of his unborn children.

"What's wrong, not so tough now that your 'protector' isn't around?" Sasuke asked, pulling Naruto against him.

"I can take care of myself!" Naruto yelled, struggling slightly. Everything hurt so much. Was it really supposed to hurt this much? Was something wrong?

"Tch, whatever. We're leaving." Sasuke said, as he poofed the two away to his house.

**XOXOXOXO**

"What are you going to achieve, by keeping me here?" Naruto asked. He had been hidden away in the Uchiha mansion for a full day now. All Sasuke did was come into the room three times to feed him. Naruto spewed curses at him, but Sasuke said nothing in response.

"I'm waiting until you give birth. Then we're leaving." Sasuke stated, sitting next to the blond.

"What? What the hell are you going on about! I can't give birth, I need Tsunade-baachan or Sakura-chan with me to perform surgery! And I'm not going anywhere with you! You've really gone off the deep end now!" Naruto shouted, panting.

'Why is it so hot in here?' Naruto asked himself, wiping the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Yes you are. We're leaving this village. We'll find another village to live in, and that's where we shall rebuild my clan."

"You're crazy." Naruto stated. This wasn't Sasuke…this wasn't the raven he once loved and cared about.

"Think what you want, Naruto. You have no say in the matter. I'm going to make your dinner now. Would you like anything special?" Sasuke asked, ignoring Naruto's shaking.

**XOXOXOXO**

Naruto whimpered as he tried to get comfortable. He was in intense pain and he didn't know why. The babies weren't due for almost two weeks, so it couldn't be labor pains.

"Ah!" Naruto screamed when a wave of pain splashed through his body. He was rather loud, because Sasuke came bursting into the room.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked. His eyes glazed over Naruto's shaking and sweaty body.

"Sasuke…please…ge…get Sakura or Tsunade-baachan. The babies are coming." Naruto winced, holding tightly onto the blanket, trying to ease his pain. Sasuke walked out of the room and came back with a bucket of water and a rag. He wet the rag and placed it on Naruto's forehead.

"What the hell are you doing? I told you to get Tsunade-baachan or Sakura! I can't do this by myself!" Naruto said, shouting out in pain as another wave of pain coursed through his body. It was too much! He couldn't do this alone. Even though he was, on the inside, biologically female, his outsides were very much male. He didn't have the parts to actually give birth.

"Shut up! You'll do fine." Sasuke shouted.

"No! I want Sai here too! Please…get Sai for me. He should be back by now, and he'll be wondering where I am." He felt like crying. He only wanted to be happy, with Sai, but every time he had some happiness, Sasuke smashed it.

"I said _shut up_, dobe. You better stop talking too, because you need to save your energy…" Sasuke said slowly, watching as Naruto trembled in pain. Sasuke felt guilty about taking Naruto away, and forcing him through the childbirth. But he couldn't get Tsunade or Sakura, because that would mean they would take Naruto away from him.

Despite everything he did to Naruto, he loved him very much, and when he returned, it hurt him more than anything else to see his love so happy and carefree in the arms of another. Sasuke didn't know what to do at that point. The only thing he could think of was to fuck up Naruto's happy relationship with Sai.

'I can give you so much more than he ever could.' He thought, closing his eyes. He figured coming back would be so easy…He figured Naruto would welcome him back with open arms, but the blond didn't. Naruto had let go and moved on.

That made Sasuke angry. Was it easy for Naruto to let go? Was it easy for him to move on?

Naruto's loud scream of pain broke Sasuke out of his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Gosh Sasuke, why are you so crazy? Oh, and this time it isn't Naruto's fault for what's happening to him.<p>

Aww, so only two more chapters left! So sad. I have another SaiNaruto story in the works though. A really cute one too!


	26. Letting go and Moving on

Unedited version is on adultfanfiction!

* * *

><p>There was only pain now. His whole body hurt. His throat was raw and dry from screaming so much. His heartbeat was slow and his breathing was shallow. The babies were trying to come out of his body, but there was no way of it happening without Naruto being cut open.<p>

He had been lying in bed in pain for about five hours now. He couldn't even scream anymore because his voice was almost gone. The pain was so intense, and Naruto honestly didn't think he would make it. The babies were all he cared about now. As long as they survived, he'd be happy.

"Come on Naruto, you can do this." Sasuke pressed, but he had doubts. Naruto looked so weak, and perhaps there really was no way for him to give birth, aside from a caesarian. The Uchiha pressed a warm rag to Naruto's forehead, wiping off the sweat. It seemed useless now, because sweat kept collected on his forehead, and the rag wasn't soaking it all up.

"Pl…please Sasuke, bring Sakura-chan here…I can't take it anymore. The babies…I don't want them to die. You have to bring Sakura-chan or Tsunade-baachan, they're the only ones who can help, please don't let my babies die." Naruto whimpered in pain. He didn't care what happened to himself, he just wanted the babies to survive.

"Naruto, I-" Sasuke began. Even if taking Naruto to Tsunade right now would completely ruin their already shattered relationship, then so be it. Sasuke loved Naruto, and he wanted the blond to be with him…but that would never happen if he died.

"Uchiha, where the hell is Naruto? He wasn't home, and it seems as though our house hasn't been touched in days! I _know_this is your doing, where is he!" A voice yelled out at the door. Both Sasuke and Naruto knew that voice well. A few seconds later, someone burst into the door in a rage.

As soon as Sai's eyes fell upon Naruto, he completely forgot about Sasuke, and rushed over to Naruto's side.

"Naruto!" Sai yelled out, and took his hand. He was barely able to feel the blonds pulse, and he was shocked at how cold Naruto's hand was.

Before Sai left he turned to the Uchiha and glared; "I'll be back to deal with you at a later time."

Sasuke didn't even stop Sai as he gently picked Naruto up into his arms and left the room. He didn't stop Sai as the man brought Naruto to Tsunade. Naruto really was better off with Sai. Naruto loved Sai, and not Sasuke. It crushed Sasuke, because he realized that he ruined his relationship with Naruto. He could have at least stayed his best friend. However, he fucked it up because he doubted the love that Sai and Naruto shared.

**XOXOXO**

"Naruto, they're both so beautiful." Sai said as he held his child in his arms. He had brought Naruto to Tsunade just in time, and she performed the surgery right away.

Shuya, the boy, had blue eyes and black hair, and six whisker-like marks, three on each cheek. Seiko, the girl, had blue eyes, and black hair. She also had whisker-like marks, but instead of three, she had two on each cheek.

"Yeah, they are aren't they?" Naruto said. He was exhausted, but he was happy, extremely happy. His son and daughter were both beautiful, and very healthy. He was so grateful that Sai had made it on time. Any later and there would have been no babies, and no Naruto.

"Tsunade said the blood test will be done in a few weeks." Naruto stated.

"Naruto-kun, you know we didn't have to-" Sai began, but Naruto interrupted him.

"We didn't, but I want to know, Sai. I need to know." Naruto yawned, and let his head hit the pillow. He was exhausted.

"Naruto, go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." Sai whispered, holding onto Naruto's hand.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Sakura's green eyes almost shined in the darkness of the room at she glared at the raven, who was currently on the floor, rubbing his abused nose that had just been hit by Sakura's fist.

"What did I tell you, Sasuke? I told you if you hurt him again you'd regret it." Sakura stated calmly. After she helped Tsunade deliver Naruto's children, Sai took her aside and told her what happened. He told her that Sasuke kidnapped Naruto and was trying to force him through impossible child birth. Sakura said nothing in response, and instead, left the room.

Which brought her to this moment now, when she was standing in front of Sasuke. She had snuck into his house unnoticed, and attacked him while his guard was down.

"You do realize you can't beat me, right Sakura?" He asked as he stood up, towering over her.

"I have no intention in hitting you again, Sasuke." This caused Sasuke to become slightly confused. If Sakura wasn't there to fight, what was she there for?

"Oh no. I won't hit you. I won't hit you because the bruises and broken bones will mend fairly quickly," She paused, watching him for any signs that he would attack.

"Your heart, however, takes much longer to heal, Sasuke, and that's what I will attack."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

It had been three weeks since the birth of Shuya and Seiko, and both Sai and Naruto were very busy taking care of them. Both babies seemed to have Naruto's lungs, and when they cried, they wanted the whole village to know. Neither Naruto nor Sai had gotten much sleep since their babies came home, but they seemed fine with it. They loved their children.

In front of them, was an envelope with the blood test results. It would tell them which father sired which baby. Tsunade had brought them the results over a week ago, but Naruto didn't seem to want to open the envelope.

"Naruto-kun, it's okay. We can get rid of it, store it away for a while. We don't need to find out right now. We can wait a few years."

"What happens when one of our children suddenly has the sharingan though? What then? We'll be as shocked as they are." Naruto said as he gazed at the babies.

"Waiting a few years won't hurt. We can open in before they start to train, or enter the Academy."

"No. No, I need to know Sai." Naruto said as he grabbed the envelope and ripped it open. He pulled out the paper that was inside, took a deep breath, and looked at the results.

**XOXOXO**

"Sakura-chan, are you sure they'll be okay?" Naruto asked for the umpteenth time. Their wedding was a few hours ago, and now they were leaving for their honeymoon, which would last for a week.

"Yes, Naruto! I promise not to let Sasuke near the babies. Lee will be with me too, so please don't worry. I want you to have fun!" She said, rocking Seiko back and forth. Lee held onto Shuya, smiling.

"Okay, thanks Sakura-chan."

**XOXOXO**

"Almost a year, can you believe that?" Sai whispered breathlessly as he attacked Naruto's neck, leaving dark marks that would still be there in the morning. Tsunade had forbid them from having sex after the babies were born, because she wasn't sure how Naruto's body reacted to the birth and she wanted his body to have some time to heal, and the cut off date was their honeymoon, which was actually perfect. They were both frustrated, and were waiting impatiently for this day.

"Yeah," Naruto responded, moaning. He tugged at Sai's obi, hoping to rid his husband the outfit. The kimono Sai wore was light gray, a big difference from the black he usually wore. Sure, Sai looked exquisite in the kimono, but he would look even better out of it.

"Don't be so eager, we have all week, and I want to remember this night." Sai whispered as Naruto wrapped his arms tightly around Sai's neck, and kissed him. He bit into Sai's bottom lip gently, and sucked on it, laughing slightly. Sai's tongue slid out and into Naruto's mouth, wrapping itself around Naruto's.

"Tch, you're acting as though we've never done this before." Naruto said, tugging out the kimono until it slid of Sai's shoulders. He ran his hands along Sai's chest slowly, as he let the older man back him up to onto the bed. When Naruto felt the soft sheets against his legs, Sai pushed him back onto the bed. The blond landing and bounced once, and Sai joined him.

"Come on, hurry! We can go slow some other night! Take it off, hurry up!" Naruto demanded, helping Sai out of his kimono. Sai couldn't help but laugh gently at the blonds eagerness. Sai slid off his kimono and let it pool at the end of the bed.

He nipped at Naruto's neck, and the blond moaned, tilting his head to grant Sai more access. There were some marks that were there from the previous night. Sure, Tsunade said they couldn't have sex yet, but that didn't mean they couldn't fuck around.

Slowly, Sai made his way southward, to untie Naruto's obi. He pulled it off and let it fall to the floor. He continued undressing his husband, and he exposed the rest of his body, kissing everything he could get to. He slid the kimono off Naruto's upper body, and the blond raised his hips so Sai could pull the kimono off his body completely.

"Don't stop," Naruto whispered breathlessly as Sai's tongue went lower.

"Don't ever stop!" He moaned. Sai dipped his tongue into Naruto's belly button, and pulled back slightly. There was a barely-noticeable scar on the blonds stomach from the C-section. Sai traced it with his finger, smiling. That scar was going to be there forever. A permanent reminder of the children they had together.

"What the hell are you waiting for?" Naruto asked, growing impatient. Sai shook his head at the younger mans impatience and hooked his fingers on Naruto's boxers, pulling them down in one swift movement. Naruto whimpered slightly as the cold air wafted against his semi-erect cock.

Slowly, Sai leaned forward and licked the tip that was wet with pre-cum. Naruto moaned and thrust his hips upwards, but Sai held him down, before he continued his torture. He licked the base of Naruto's erection, enjoying the whines he earned from the young blond, before taking the whole thing into his mouth. Naruto's eyes widened in pure ecstasy as his back arched off the bed.

More…he wanted more of Sai's mouth. It felt so amazing. His tongue could work wonders and Naruto wondered briefly how Sai learned to be so…good at this.

"Ahh." Naruto moaned as Sai's tongue flicked against the tip again, teasing the slit. Just a little more…he was so close. If Sai stopped now, then Naruto would make sure that Sai would be sleeping alone for a month.

"Nnn, Sai!" Naruto moaned as he let himself go, cumming into Sai's mouth. Naruto slumped down and tried to catch his breath, as Sai slid up his body. The raven kissed his cheek, and reached for the lube he put on the nightstand. He missed having sex with Naruto. He missed the intense heat.

'Husband,' Naruto thought, smiling. 'He's my husband now.'

**XOXOXO**

"Ah, well, that was an interesting turn out." Sai said, plopping down on the couch. There were balloons and streamers all over the place. There was tons of wrapping paper scattered all throughout the living room.

The twins (although, technically they weren't twins, that was what everyone called them, because despite the fact that they have different fathers, they seemed to have a special connection) had turned a year old today, and their parents threw them a birthday party.

Naruto was a little sad to see that Sasuke never even tried to see the babies. Naruto even passed by the Uchiha compound with them, hoping Sasuke could get a glance at the little ones, but the Uchiha was never around. Now, to this day, Sasuke never saw his child. He didn't know what his own baby looked like. In fact, Naruto only saw Sasuke about four or five times since his kidnapping, and the Uchiha said nothing to him. He simply kept his eyes downcast, and walked fast, avoiding him like the plague.

"Yeah, and the party will tire them out for a while." Naruto said, smiling, as he sat down next to his husband. The elder raven pulled Naruto against his chest and placed his chin on his shoulder.

"I suppose we can clean this up in the morning. I'd rather not do it now." Sai stated, looking around the room. It was only about six o'clock, so it wasn't as if they were going to sleep yet, but they were both exhausted from the party, and they really didn't feel like cleaning up right now.

"That sounds fine. I'm actually going to go for a walk now." Naruto said, standing up. He looked over to his children who were sleeping in the love seat. They were holding each others hand, and sucking their thumbs. Seeing those two sleeping like little angels made Naruto's heart melt.

"Are you alright?" Sai asked, sensing something wrong with his husband.

"Of course! I just need some fresh air after the party," He said, leaning down. He kissed Sai's nose and pulled away, smiling.

"I'll be back in about an hour."

**XOXOXO**

An hour came and went, and Naruto found himself sitting in a small, grassy area near a lake, deep within the forest. His hair moved swiftly with the air, as he watched the sun in the distance. It was getting ready to set.

"Naruto?" A voice called out, and Naruto's eyes widened, he turned his head to the side. Sasuke was standing near him, looking down at him. Slowly, he settled down next to Naruto, and gazed out into the distance. They sat in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes, before Naruto spoke out;

"The sunset is really nice, ne, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, turning his head to the raven. Sasuke leaned forward, ready to kiss Naruto, when;

**SLAM!**

He went flying back several feet.

"What the hell was that!" He yelled, rubbing his cheek. The situation was so perfect! He knew kissing Naruto would make sense in this situation, but Naruto had to mess it up!

"How can you ask me that? Sasuke…I'm married, and I love him, and I have a family too! Why can't you understand that? Why won't you give up and understand that _I love Sai and not you_!" Naruto asked almost desperately. It was true. He had been married to Sai for almost a year, and they were the best 'almost year' of his entire life. He loved Sai so much, and he was so happy. Sai was the perfect husband, and their children were adorable.

"I don't understand you, dobe. I see you around all the time, you look happy, but something is clearly wrong. You want me, do you not? I'm right here! You can have me! I'll welcome you with open arms! I'll even take in Sai's child and make it my own." Sasuke shouted, narrowing his eyes.

"_No_! I don't! Get it through your damn head! I love Sai! But there is something wrong! I want you to meet your child! Sai is still the father…but…I want you to meet the babies! I want you to be a part of their lives. Sasuke, I want to forgive you!" Naruto yelled back. Sasuke was still an important friend to him, and he wanted the raven to meet Shuya and Seiko. He could be like an uncle to them.

Sasuke laughed at this. He closed them for a moment, and when he reopened them, his sharingan was flared up.

"Eh? What are you doing?" Naruto shouted as Sasuke charged, immediately calling chidori into his palm. He ran towards Naruto, and reached forward, trying to smash it into the blonds chest. Swiftly, Naruto back flipped, and Sasuke's chidori smashed into the tree, breaking it in half.

"Don't be such a scaredy-cat and fight me!" Sasuke shouted. Naruto shook his head in disbelief, as Sasuke clenched his fist and aimed forward. Naruto quickly caught his fist, and aimed a kick into Sasuke's stomach. The Uchiha winced slightly, but counterattacked by punching Naruto's cheek.

They both back flipped about ten feet away from each other, panting slightly.

"Stop it, Sasuke! I don't understand you!" Naruto shouted, and Sasuke charged again. Naruto clenched his fists, angry that the older teen wasn't listening to him. Sasuke punched him in the stomach, causing the blond to go flying back, and disappear in a poof. Suddenly, Sasuke was knocked down from behind. He went flying forward into the ground. When he finally stilled, he turned and looked up at the blond, who was standing in front of him, with a serious look upon his face.

"I bet you forgot about me right away. As soon as you met Sai, you immediately forgot I existed. You forgot about me and ran right into his arms. You let him take you even before you knew anything about him. You never cared about me as you claimed to! You only attempted to get me back because you felt that you had to! You _never _loved me!" Sasuke shouted, shaking. He was trying his best not to let the tears slip out of his eyes. He couldn't cry in front of Naruto.

"No, I did love you." Naruto whispered, on the verge of tears. He hated seeing Sasuke like this. This Sasuke wasn't the same person he met at the Academy. This wasn't the same Sasuke he tried so hard to defeat and win against. This wasn't the Sasuke he once loved. This wasn't his Sasuke anymore.

No…

That's wrong.

Sasuke was never his to begin with.

"Yes, maybe you did. But you just want someone to love you, huh? Is that why you let went to Sai? Is it? Is that why you're married to him now?" Sasuke asked, angry. If Naruto wanted love, then he would give it to him. He could give him that and so much more!

"I wondered the same thing. I wondered why I agreed to go out with him. He asked me out after we saw you with Orochimaru and Kabuto. He said he loved me, and he wanted to help me move on. He wanted to help me let go of you, and I knew I had to. I wanted you to achieve your goal to revive your clan, and at that time, I didn't think I could have children. I went out with Sai, and slowly, very slowly, I realized how happy I was with him. He made me happier than I ever was," Naruto paused, swallowing. His throat felt extremely raw, and tears were threatening to fall.

"I was falling in love, and falling hard. He was my everything. I wanted to be with him forever at that point. Then you came back, and…I was so afraid that seeing you would mess with my feelings. I thought that I may still love you, but I didn't. I loved Sai, and even though you returned, I still wanted to be with him. At that point…I knew what true love was."

"It was easy…wasn't it? It was easy to let go of me, and cast me away, out of your life completely. It was easy for you to move on and be with another person, wasn't it?"

Naruto smiled sadly, and looked down at the man who was once his best friend.

"No, you're wrong Sasuke. It was never easy…" Naruto said, and he walked away. He walked away from the forest, walked away from Sasuke, walked away from their battle, walked away from everything.

But most importantly…

He walked out of Sasuke's life for good.

He paused when he was far away from Sasuke, and turned around, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"As a matter of fact, it was the hardest thing I ever had to do," He whispered as he reached for something in his pocket. He pulled it out and smiled. It was as picture of him, Sai, Shuya, and Seiko. Shuya was on Sai's shoulders, laughing, while Seiko was in Naruto's arms, trying to reach for her brother. Sai was smiling too. The exact same smile that Naruto coaxed out of him.

"But it was worth it." He whispered as he clutched the picture close to his heart and walked away, his wedding ring shimmering against the light of the setting sun.

* * *

><p>So how was that, the scene between Sasuke and Naruto? Kinda sad, but beautiful at the same time, right?<p>

You'll find out which kid is Sasuke's in the next chapter. Take guesses!


	27. In the end

"More than a tale of letting go and moving on, this is a tale of growing up, and realizing that a small crush you once had as a child, is nothing compared to the feelings you have for the one you are in love with, for the one you're truly meant to be with." Naruto said, looking over to his children. They seemed .to want more, but that was it. There was no more to tell.

"And that's it. That's how it ends." Naruto said, smiling. It felt as though he was closing a book and finishing a story. Then again, this was a story of an important part of his life, and he was re-telling it. So that was bound to make his have mixed emotions.

"What? Oh come on! Chichiue, there _has_ to be more!" Eleven-year-old Seiko whined, pouting slightly. A young boy who looked to be about five or so lay with his head in her lap, sleeping peacefully, smiling in his sleep. Her brother, Shuya, sat beside her, shocked. When their chichiue had told them that he was going to explain to them how he fell in love with their father, Sai, he never expected it to be like this.

Moreover, he never expected that Sasuke was his biological father! Sure, he knew he looked a little different from his father, but he never knew that was the reason. Moreover, his chichiue did mention that Sai wasn't his biological father, but Shuya never thought that _Sasuke_ was his biological father! Surely, Sasuke knew the truth, but why wouldn't he have said anything?

"So...Sasuke is my...biological father?" Shuya asked slowly, unsure how to bring it up.

"Yes, he is. But Shuya, you know your otosan loves you very much, right? You're his child, despite everything that happened." Naruto said, looking over to his son, speaking seriously. He knew that after this explanation, Shuya would be a bit confused, and maybe even hurt, but the young boy deserved to know. He was eventually going to inherit the sharingan, and it would be a lot harder explaining the story to him after that.

"Yes, I understand. He's my father, he raised me, and I love him too. I'm…just sorry that all of that happened to you, chichiue. It must have been very painful." Shuya responded. He sounded so much like Sasuke, and he even acted like him a little bit too. However, he had a bit of hyperactive streak as well, just like his chichiue. He was also a very kind and forgiving person.

"Hold on! You're still friends with Sasuke-ojisan, so what happened? After this...story you weren't his friend. How did you two become friends again?" Seiko asked. From the story their chichiue told, it ended with him walking out of Sasuke's life. So how did they become friends again? Sasuke was around quite a lot, and he often took the kids out to eat or train. He was like an uncle to them…so…how did they become so close again?

To the children, Sasuke had been in their lives for as long as they could remember.

"That, my sweet daughter, is a whole different story." Naruto smiled. He loved teasing his children like that. Especially Seiko, who always had to know everything all at once.

"Chichiue! Why can't you just tell us?" Seiko asked, sighing.

"I'm home." Sai announced from the entrance, interrupting the small, playful fight between father and daughter. Their house was large now, because Sai had taken over Root, and drastically changed the rules. They also had a lot of money because when Naruto turned twenty-two, he was named the Rokudaime. His wish had finally come true, and he couldn't have been happier. He had the title of Hokage, a husband, and three wonderful children.

"Otosan!" Five-year-old, Naoki woke up at the sound of his father's voice, and jumped out of his sister's lap and into the arms of his father. Naoki had dark eyes, and blond hair. His skin was the same shade as Naruto's, and he had inherited all of his chichiue's hyperness. He was a very happy and curious child.

"What have you all been up to?" Sai asked as he picked up his sleepy son, and walked over to sit in between Seiko and Shuya.

"Chichiue just told us how you and he got together. He explained how he got pregnant, too." Shuya answered, his blue eyes staring deep into his fathers.

"Oh, I see." Sai responded, looking over to Naruto, smiling slightly.

"He also told us…about Sasuke-ojisan." Shuya said slowly, now avoiding Sai's eyes, unsure of how his father would react.

"And you know you are as much my son as you are your chichiue's, right Shuya?" Sai asked seriously. He had a feeling Shuya would be a bit confused about his father, and Sai wanted him to know that he loved him.

"Yes, of course. Thank you otosan." Shuya smiled, reaching out to hug his raven-haired father. Now he always knew why Sasuke looked at him with curiosity in his eyes whenever he saw him.

"But chichiue didn't tell us how he and Sasuke made up and became friends! You know, don't you, otosan? You'll tell us, right?" Seiko asked, her blue eyes becoming slightly large as she pouted.

"Well, maybe your chichiue wants to save it for another time. It is getting late, anyway. So you should all head to sleep. Seiko, Shuya, the chuunin exams begin tomorrow, correct? You should get a good nights sleep for that." Sai said, standing up. He ignored the groans from his three children and brought Naoki into his room. He tucked him in and kissed his forehead before exiting the room.  
><strong><br>XOXOXO**

"I'm glad they're all okay with it. I was a little worried about Shuya." Naruto said as they lay in their bed, facing each other. They had been married for eleven years, and it would be a lie to say it had been perfect. No marriage was ever perfect. Everyone had their fights, and it was perfectly normal. But both Sai and Naruto were completely happy, as were their children.

"Ah, well, he has your genes, so it's not a surprise that he's so forgiving." Sai said, reaching out to touch Naruto's cheek. He let his fingers linger on the whisker-like marks that he had kissed many times before.

"I didn't tell them…about the fact that they're going to have another little brother or sister in seven months. I hope it's a girl, we need another female in this family." Naruto laughed gently.

"Yes, that would be nice. We can tell them tomorrow over breakfast, sound good to you?" Sai asked, pulling his husband into his arms.

"We've gone a long way Naruto, and there's still so much more ahead of us."

"Yes, and we'll walk the road together, eh pedo-chan?" Naruto laughed. He hadn't called Sai that nickname for years! The last time he called Sai that was the night before Naruto's eighteenth birthday. He was screaming it out as Sai pounded him into the mattress.

"Yes, Naruto-kun, we'll walk it together, with our children. Speaking of which, I wasn't lying when I said I wanted six children." Sai responded. He had told Naruto after the 'twins' were born that he wanted six kids, and Naruto agreed at the time. He wanted a large family too, because he wanted his children to be showered in love from the moment they were born. Naruto wasn't loved for the first few years of his life, and he was going to make sure his children got everything he didn't.

"Oi, you try going through pregnancy and tell me how it feels; maybe we'll talk about it then! Tch, six kids, you have to be shitting me." Naruto said as he turned in Sai's arms, his back against Sai's chest.

"Okay Naruto, we'll see ne? We already have three with one on the way. What's two more? Anyway, good night, I love you." Sai said as he pulled Naruto closer. He did it every night, even after eleven years of marriage. It was almost as if he was afraid he would lose Naruto, as he almost did all those years ago.

"I love you too, but that still doesn't mean we're having six children."

Naruto never expected that he would actually be able to let go of Sasuke and move on. He never expected Sai to be so loving and caring towards him the entire time. He never expected to fall in love with Sai. He never would have expected that he could ever be this happy.

It was a sad ending, but at the same time, it was beautiful. This is a tale of growing up, letting go, & moving on. They say you never forget your first love. And it's true, but you can move on, as long as there's someone there to help you out.

* * *

><p>So yes, in the end, Sasuke became Naruto's friend again. How? Well that's another story. Haha. I was thinking of writing a small sequel to this. About how Sasuke and Naruto became friends again, but eh, who knows. Should I make a small sequel? Like...5 chapters or so? Let me know! I put a poll up on my profile about it.<p>

And please let me know how you felt about this story. About the ending and everything.

Also, after this is posted, my new SaiNaru will be up! It's called 'Gestures'. It's about Sai reading up on different gestures and how they can mean something when directed towards another person. So that's how he's going to show Naruto that he feels something towards him. It's cute! Look out for it!

Thanks for everyone who reviewed and stuck by this story! Glad you all seemed to like it!


End file.
